The Price of a Kiss
by Haynee93
Summary: "if I am never to see the face of my true love, please at least honour me with one kiss!" however Cat Noir doesn't know at what price this kiss will come- Many events unfold as a result of this fateful kiss- including the end of Hawk Moth's terror. Now the masked heroes- along with Hawk Moth, are assisting Master Fu in his mission to re-form the order of the Miraculous!
1. Chapter 1

**So I have been watching Tales of Lady Bug and Cat Noir with my little girl (she loves it) and once again I find myself frustrated with waiting for the big reveal or any developments in the relationship so I am going to attempt to write something that will hopefully satisfy the frustration we all feel. If I fail at portraying the characters adequately I apologise and hopefully I will manage to create something you will all enjoy. Bye for now :)**

"hello mi'lady, may I just say what a lovely damsel you make- allow me to ease your distress" Lady Bug had arrived before Cat Noir however things hadn't gone to plan. She had been caught off guard and was in serious trouble "you're late kitty!" Cat Noir grinned as he jumped down to where she was trapped "sorry I was in the middle of a cat nap"

Lady bug pushed hard against the rubble that was holding her down but eventually groaned in defeat. Cat Noir knew he had no choice but to use his powers to free her and so he fired up his cataclysm and destroyed the debris that were weighing down on Lady Bug. He reached out his hand and pulled her up to safety "I guess we should wrap this up quickly seeing as I only have 5 minutes left before my turn back now" he watched as she turned around in the direction of Hawk Moths newest victim. As she turned he noted a slight limp in her right leg and frowned in concern "you're hurt!" this wasn't a question, he knew Lady bug well enough to know she was trying to hide it _yet that's about all I know about her!_

He brushed away his bitter thoughts so he could focus. She shrugged her shoulders in response "it's nothing just a scratch, are you ready? It's time for my Lucky charm!" Cat Noir watched and waited patiently for Lady bug to figure out what to do with the object that fell into her hands "what is it?" she shook her head frowning "I swear these things get weirder and weirder...what am I supposed to do with this? Not to mention there is only 1. Ugh never mind for now, lets go" he watched as Lady bug put the chopstick that had landed in her hand away. _She is right...that is a weird thing to get._

Cat Noir pounced from one roof to another heading towards the threat before pausing suddenly and noting that he was alone "Lady Bug where are you?!" he looked all around frowning as he realised in the time he had spent searching for her the akumatised victim had got away. _I need to find her- they will have to wait for now, once Lady bug has devilised the akuma it will return to normal anyways!_ He retraced his steps and found her way behind him- she was struggling to walk! He jumped back in haste "see. It isn't nothing you really were hurt back there! I am sorry I shouldn't have been so late!" she shook her head "it's not your fault, I was too careless...and now it got away!" her eyes widened in excitement as it became apparent what her charm was to be used for.

She took the chopstick from her belt and looked at it before looking at Cat Noirs belt "its amazing how much of a Lucky charm your belt is too...can I borrow it again?" Cat Noir grinned as he unhooked his belt and gave it to her "got a plan bugaboo?" she pinned the chopstick to her right ankle and wrapped Cat Noir's belt around it several times to secure it "see. It's a splint to support my injury...also don't call me bugaboo" she waited a moment for his bad joke but noticed that instead he was frowning. He walked closer and knelt closely in front of her- too close.

She averted her gaze from his piercing green eyes. _What's up with him?!_ "You know Lady Bug, I think that this time the charm came with a message. It is telling you that in order to win you need to take care of yourself first. Saving Paris is all well and good but you're a superhero...not a Martyr. Don't try and hide your injuries anymore ok?" He picked her up in his arms and smiled encouragingly as she sighed "you're always helping me out Cat Noir, I don't know what I would do without you...you're a good friend" Cat Noir smiled faintly _one day I will be more than 'a good friend' Lady Bug!_

"No problem mi'lady. We are a team after all, besides only you can devilise the akumas so I don't know what I would do without you either" he frowned as another building collapsed in the far distance followed by a bleeping sound "oh no! time is almost up we're about to turn back and we haven't defeated it yet!" Lady bug nodded "lets split up for now and recharge then regroup once we have turned back" Cat Noir held tightly onto her in his arms; unwilling to let her escape him once again "you know...we don't have to split up. You just said you don't know what you would do without me- I can be there for you in our real life too you know! You can trust me!"

Lady bug struggled against him slightly ignoring her slightly hammering heart as another spot dropped away from her earring "We've talked about this Cat Noir, I do trust you. I just want to keep you safe. Believe it or not you are important to me too and I wouldn't want to risk someone finding out your identity and hurting you or your loved ones...or finding out my identity and hurting my loved ones" Cat Noir shook his head impatiently still refusing to let go "how? how do you do it? Isn't it driving you crazy? I can't stop thinking about who is really under that mask! Lady Bug is one of the most precious people in my life and yet I don't even know you!" Lady Bug lowered her head as her spots dropped from 2 to 1 before looking into his eyes with a pleading look "please, try to understand. It _does_ drive me crazy too but I can't be selfish I have to make this sacrifice to keep my loved ones safe...and you!"

Her sad and desperate eyes disarmed Cat Noir completely, he lowered her to the ground "then if I am never to see the face of my true love, please at least honour me with one kiss!" Lady Bug smiled kindly and leaned in to him. He ignored his hammering heart as she came closer and closer. The excitement welled up inside him as he braced himself for the thing he had dreamt about endlessly. Lady bug giggled and diverted her kiss onto his forehead "if you don't know me, then how can you know you love me?" Cat Noir stood up and smiled widely "it's not nice to tease Mi'lady" She shrugged and laughed in response "then why do they call them cat teasers? Cat's love to play don't they?" Cat Noir shook his head in amusement "cats also like to hunt as well and I am a persistent hunter" Lady bug gasped in panic and the final spot left her earrings, she unbuckled Cat Noir's belt and handed it back to him before making her escape "I need to go! Bug out!"

Cat Noir looked sadly as his love disappeared into the night once again. Plagg burst from the ring gasping from exhaustion "hey lover boy, can you not cut it so close next time...im wiped out and starving!" he shook his head in frustration "cats are meant to be hunters...I am a lame excuse for one though, that's two of my prey that's escaped tonight!" he pulled some of the cheese out of his pocket and handed it to Plagg who responded in between his mouthfuls "yeah, but Lady Bug will recharge and come back and you will both succeed this time now you're together so its only temporary...you said it yourself; your a persistent hunter, that means not giving up!" Adrien smiled at Plagg widely "You are totally right! Wow, that actually cheered me up- here you can have some more of your insanely stinky cheese in return!"

Marinette sat on a nearby bench and lowered her head "Tikki! I almost Kissed him! I wanted to kiss him but I stopped myself at the last minute. He's right, I shouldn't tease him! I didn't mean to though!" she clutched her heart as it ached in guilt. _I love Adrien! I never want to betray those feelings for him but I can't deny that Cat Noir has somehow 'clawed' his way in...ugh even his dumb puns have made their way into me._ Marinette pulled her trouser leg up and inspected the damage; it was badly swollen and bruised. She could also see a small cut.

She looked up as she heard footsteps "ouch, that looks painful Marinette! What happened?" Marinette tried to cover it up with a nervous laugh "I...erm...the floor hit me...no wait, I hit the floor...that's not right either...ugh" Adrien laughed a little "are you trying to tell me you fell? You know you should hurry home and get that seen to...do you need help?" Marinette shook her head and waved her hands about "ye...no...I mean...pffffff this is nothing- just a scratch!" Adrien's eyes widened momentarily "erm, so what were you doing here anyways if you don't mind my asking?" Marinette squealed a little in shock _oh no! I can never come up with a believable excuse!_ "it's ok, I was...jogging! Yes a bakery...lives... in.. me? so you know... I need to work off all of those pastries"

Adrien chuckled "I think you meant that you live in a bakery? I have to say though your clothes don't look very comfortable for jogging in- jeans are never a good idea; maybe that's why you fell?" Marinette groaned _I need to lose this conversation quickly!_ "what about you? What brings you here?". Adrien laughed and scratched his head uncomfortably before winking and putting a finger to his lips "it's a secret I can't tell anyone!" _what are the chances Marinette was this close by and has an injured leg? Could it really be her? Even I know that sounds dumb, we have known each other for ages surely we would have noticed before now- it must be a coincidence!_ Marinette waved her hands around an unnecessary amount again in response "oh of course I understand you're probably busy with work or some project you can't divulge yet!" Adrien nodded "you got it! I need to go now but if you really do need help its not a problem!" Marinette resumed her needless hand gestures again "its fine!...you have...taken up enough of my time...GAH NO...wait, I mean't I... I have taken up enough of your time!"

Adrien watched her hop away before she fell on to one knee "see. It isn't nothing! You really are hurt!" _I know its impossible! But I can't shake the feeling that she may be the one!_ Marinette's heart started thumping harder. _What's with this Deja-vu?! As much as I want him to walk me home, he's just said he needs to go and I need to get back to Cat Noir!_ "Adrien, really I am fine you go ahead I will be ok honestly!" _Thank god! I have finally managed to speak a whole sentence properly!_ Adrien shook his head "I can't just leave you here let me go and find help ok?" he ran back from where he had come from, however minutes later it wasn't Adrien who came back it was Cat Noir! "Hey, your friend bumped into me and asked me to see you home safely. He apologised for not coming back to say goodbye but he had to rush back" Marinette blinked in stunned silence before recovering her composure "oh hi erm thanks" He picked her up in his arms and set off in the direction of the bakery "no problem! Will you do me a favour? Kiss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You want a Kiss?!" Marinette looked into Cat Noir's face. How many times would she find herself in this position? _What's with him tonight? Is he just asking every girl for a kiss?_ "why are you asking me for this all of a sudden?" he shrugged his shoulders with a thin smile "call it an experiment?" He tightened his arms around Marinette, the feeling was achingly familiar- she felt achingly familiar.

Marinette looked into Cat Noir's eyes as he carried on jumping from roof top to roof top. _I wonder why...when I look into his eyes I feel a strange loneliness from him. My heart twists in despair when I think that Cat Noir could be in pain._ His eyes looked down on to her face and his smile brightened.

Marinette wasn't prepared to receive such a sensitive and honest expression from him. Her face burned as she looked away from his enticing stare. _Why do I feel this way? I love Adrien. Cat Noir is always helping me and he is a nice guy. I guess its only natural to feel some affection for him!_

He landed stealthily on her balcony and turned away "I am sorry to surprise you like that...I'm going to go now. Bye" he readied himself to jump however Marinette ran forward and grabbed his arm "no! Wait!...I will do it!" his head whipped round in surprise "the kiss?" Marinette held her hand to her heart and lowered her head "yes...like you said; it's an experiment"

Without saying another word he walked over to her and pulled her chin up with one finger. This Cat Noir was different. He was silent and serious and his flirtatious mood had vanished. Marinette breathed heavily as she tried to control her heart rate. She closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. She intended to simply peck him and ease some of his loneliness however once their lips touched electricity flowed through her body and burned every inch of her skin. Her mind became blank as Cat Noir pulled her closer and crushed his lips into hers more fiercely.

Her arms wrapped around his head and her hands caressed the back of his hair. She moved her hands up to his Cat ears and found herself stroking one fondly. Gentle purrs sounded from his chest in response before she realised what was happening and broke away suddenly! Holding her head in shock she waved her hands around uncontrollably "I am sorry...I shouldn't have done that...I...you...erm thanks for...bringing my...home...to me?" she stepped back and tumbled over a nearby table. Cat Noir rushed forward to help her but she pushed him away awkwardly "no...I mean thanks...erm I'm going inside now bye!"

He watched in stunned silence as she fell awkwardly through the trap door and slammed it shut _What just happened?! I thought Marinette could be Lady Bug for a moment but Lady Bug already denied me a kiss and she wouldn't change her mind. Then if she isn't Lady Bug...why did that Kiss mean so much to me?!_ His gaze lingered on the trap door where she had disappeared before he turned away and left.

Marinette fell head first onto her bed and screamed into her pillow in frustration before turning over and holding it tightly to her chest "I just KISSED Cat Noir! Like not just a kiss but a really BIG KISS and I _liked it!_ " She looked at the picture of Adrien pinned on the wall and a tear escaped her eyes before she ripped it down and held it to her chest to hide it "I can't fight the guilt I feel! I totally just betrayed my own feelings!" Tiki rushed to her and smiled knowingly "it's ok Marinette, I don't think you have betrayed your feelings at all you just don't know it" Marinette narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Tiki "what do you mean Tiki?" Tiki laughed nervously "I just mean that you love Adrien I can really tell. Also it isn't a crime to care about Cat Noir and feelings that strong can become confusing I know you will figure it out"

Marinette's eyes flew open as she looked at the clock on her desk "OH NO! Cat Noir is on his way to meet Lady Bug! I don't know if I can face him yet or if my ankle is feeling better yet! But we can't leave that Akuma victim any longer! What do I do Tiki?" Tiki flew over and handed Marinette a ribbon with a smile "you still have your lucky charm and here is something to secure it with. That should take care of your injury for now. As for Cat Noir, you have to put all personal feelings aside for now- this is your priority and you need to fight with Cat Noir to succeed!" Marinette stood and sighed "you are right Tiki, I will have to figure out my own things later right now I have to save Paris!...Tiki SPOTS ON!"

Cat Noir perched on the railings watching as another building crumbled in the distance. He looked down and sighed "where are you Lady Bug?" the kiss with Marinette still had him worked up and he kept replaying the scene in his head over and over. He shook his head "have to focus!" he smiled widely as he heard a quiet thud behind him "hello again Mi'lady, I am glad you made it- feeling better?"  
He turned around to see Lady Bug stood there but his smile faded quickly "what's wrong? You don't seem yourself!" Lady bug's face had turned as red as her mask and she was stood a little shyly "is your ankle still hurting?" she shook her head slightly looking anywhere but at Cat Noir "No...my...fine...is ankle!" he chuckled "don't you mean that your _ankle is fine?"_ He frowned as another sense of familiarity set in.

Lady Bug looked horrified and walked towards Cat Noir as she forced herself to meet his gaze "Yes...I meant that. We need to save Paris..are you ready?"

Both of them had pushed the kiss out of their thoughts and fought the Akuma victim effortlessly with their perfect team work. Lady bug crushed the object and caught the evil Akuma with a grin. _I can't deny that we are perfectly in sync!_ She let the white butterfly go and faced Cat Noir with a grin. His hand was raised "ready to pound it?" she nodded and raised her own fist "Pound it!" she quickly lowered her hand and watched Cat Noir from the corner of her eyes nervously. He turned away in seemingly lower spirits "I guess we should head back now...before we turn back"

Lady Bug held her elbow awkwardly "yeah...I guess we should" Cat Noir's head lowered "did...I do something wrong? Something feels different between us" Lady Bug smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around Cat Noir "No you didn't do anything wrong Cat Noir...I am sorry I have some things I need to work out. I will see you later ok?" she stepped away from him and smiled Kindly before shouting "bug out!" and disappearing once again.

Marinette landed face down once again on her bed and sighed before sitting up and pinning back up her picture of Adrien "Tiki?" Tiki landed on her shoulder and patted it with her hand "what's up Marinette?" Marinette held her hand against the picture and closed her eyes as she focused on the feelings inside herself "Is it possible to be in love with two people?"

Tiki opened her arms and hugged Marinette "there are many types of love Marinette I love you and you love your family. You can love more than one person...but if you mean romantically then I think you can only ever be _in_ love with one person...that's why they call them your other half- because hey are the only ones who can complete you...at least that is my opinion".

Marinette sighed and shook her head "I believe that too...but everything about Cat Noir completes me- he is my partner and we get along so well, we are perfectly in sync and he holds the other Miraculous. I have the power to create and he has the power to destroy...we are two sides of the same coin. I feel like he is my other half...but then I feel as strongly about my feelings for Adrien...how can that be?" Tiki did not answer she just smiled widely with a small "tee hee"

Marinette picked up her small mirror and looked at her earrings "I...I know I need to protect my identity Tiki, but tonight I have realised how much Cat Noir means to me...how can I treasure such a bond with someone I don't actually know? I feel like if I am going to make sense of all of this I...I need to know who he is! I know that he would never betray me nor I him...what do you say Tiki?"

Tiki grinned widely "normally Marinette I would have to advise you against this and remind you that it is best that you keep your identity to yourself...however I already know Cat Noir's identity remember? I care about you Marinette and I already know that if you and Cat Noir reveal yourselves to one another you will find the answer your looking for! I give my blessing for your decision in this...I trust Cat Noir too and I know he trusts you!"

Marinette grabbed Tiki and squeezed her tightly "thank you Tiki! I need to see him now!...Spots on!"


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien sat at his desk and threw his head down- banging his forehead slightly before doing it a few more times "what am I doing...getting Marinette involved! I... thought she could be Lady Bug! How ridiculous is that Plagg?!" Plagg laughed awkwardly "haha yeah I mean totally insane!"

Adrien sighed and slouched back in his chair and covered his eyes with his arm "that Kiss though...wow it blew me away! I have always had my eye on Marinette, but I always fought any feelings I have for her because I love Lady Bug and I didn't want complications...well guess what! It's become _complicated!_ Ugh Adrien you IDIOT!" Plagg sat on top of Adrien's computer mouse "maybe that's why you thought Marinette could be Lady Bug? Maybe it had already become complicated and you were deeply wishing that they were one and the same to avoid complications?" Adrien's arm fell and he laughed bitterly "you know what Plagg...I think you are right"

Adriens phone buzzed in his pocket so he pulled it out "its a message from Nino...'Hey dude. Check this out! hmm wonder what this is about..."

Lady Bug took out her Yoyo and rang Cat Noir "ugh he's not answering! I guess I will leave him a message...Hey erm Cat Noir? I need to talk to you...It's kinda important so will you meet me? I will be waiting for you...remember where you planned that dinner for us? I think that will be a good place to...talk. Okay?" She took a single step up her ladder before hearing foot steps "AH NO! I need to change back!" Marinette jumped down and sat on her bed trying to act casual. Alya burst through the door and it was clear she was in a panic "Marinette! I am soooooo _sorry!_ It's a disaster! Pleaseeeeee don't hate me!" Marinette rushed over to her and grabbed her gently by the elbow and signalled for her to sit down "Alya...calm down! I don't know what your talking about so be cool and explain what's going on!" Alya took a deep breath and knitted her fingers together uncomfortably "Ok so here's whats happened..."

Adrien opened the link in Nino's message and gasped "OH NO! Plagg it's..." Plagg flew over and peered at Adrien's phone "okay...Adrien this is bad!" Adrien threw his phone across the room "who took this picture! Why would they post it on the internet! I need to go and see Marinette...no Cat Noir does...Claws out!"

Cat Noir frowned as he heard a beeping sound "Lady Bug has left me a message!" he listened to her voice mail _has she seen this picture? Is she mad at me?_ "she wants me to meet her? She doesn't even sound angry...she sounds excited? What do I do? I need to go see Marinette!"

Cat Noir sighed _why does this feel like I am being made to chose between the two? I can't do that! I need to prioritise instead. Lady Bug didn't mention the nature of her 'talk' I can only assume it is to do with saving Paris; she wouldn't call me for any other reason. I need to go there first... seeing Marinette will have to wait!_

"I was on my way to yours to hang out, I saw Cat Noir on your balcony...I saw your kiss and I took a picture! I was never going to send it to any one! I wanted to show it to you and ask you about it, then I was going to delete it! I swear! But I got all excited like an idiot- squealing and stuff but I didn't realise Chloe was passing by! She grabbed the phone off me and was all 'wow look at this gossip!' and so she shared it to everyone!"

Marinette's heart failed as soon as Alya showed the picture to her "Girl! Why didn't you tell me you and Cat Noir had a thing?!" Marinette fell to her knees "oh no, what if Adrien sees it! I am sure it will ruin my chances with him...wait no. What if _Hawk Moth_ sees! It could be used against Cat Noir! Why would you take a picture in the first place Alya! Don't you even see how STUPID that is! What? Did you need something for your Lady Blog _that much?!"_

Alya stood there with her mouth open. She sniffled and turned towards the door "I am sorry Marinette...you're right! I should have never taken a picture...it was _stupid!"_ She started crying and turned to leave. Marinette ran forward quickly to stop her "stop Alya! There's an Akuma! NOOOOOO!"

Marinette watched in horror as her best friend once again turned into Lady Wifi "oh no! This is all my fault! I am so sorry Alya! I know you wouldn't have meant any harm and I know you wouldn't have put it on your Lady Blog!" Marinette knew she couldn't transform and reveal her identity and she feared that Cat Noir was waiting for Lady Bug! Lady Wifi chuckled as Marinette looked around the room desperately for an idea "I am afraid you need to come with me Marinette...you have an appointment with Hawk Moth!"

Cat Noir was sat patiently on the roof waiting for Lady Bug however nerves were starting to set in and so he began to pace. Wh _at did Lady Bug want to talk about? Why isn't she here? What is taking her so long?_ An unease settled in his stomach and he knew something was wrong. He frowned as he looked towards Marinette's place "something is wrong! I need to check on her!" he jumped off the building and ran through the rooftops to reach her place. He ran through the door and looked around frantically "she's not here! Is that where Lady Bug is? Is Marinette in trouble? This is all my fault! I shouldn't have kissed her!"

He noticed something strange on Marinettes computer; it was switched off yet it had a mail sign flashing on it. He walked over and touched it. A video started playing on the screen. Marinette was in a room somewhere tied up. Cat Noir placed his hand on the screen "NO! Where is she?!" He banged his fist down on the desk as the voice of Hawk Moth emerged from the screen "good evening Cat Noir. I knew you would slip up eventually and tonight you did...I saw an interesting photo tonight, it seems that this young lady is of interest to you?" Cat Noir shook his head with a fake grin "Ha! As if this Cat would be tied to one person! That was just a one time thing for a fan you know! Do you really think I will come and hand you my Miraculous just for a girl I barely know?"

The incriminating picture flashed on the screen "really? It looks quite intimate for a bit of fan service...I guess if she really doesn't mean anything to you I can dispose of her" he looked closely at the picture and lowered his head _It really does look intimate! Gah that's when she grabbed my ear and it drove me crazy! There is no lying about that!_ "Fine...you win Hawk Moth. What do you want?"

He clenched his fists tightly as a chuckle erupted from the screen "Tell me Cat Noir...was the kiss worth the price you must now pay?!" Cat Noir remembered the feeling of her lips on his and sighed "I said you win! Now tell me what I have to do!" he looked at his ring and sighed "where are you Lady Bug!" a Map flashed on the screen "come to this address and bring Lady Bug too! I will see you soon Cat Noir"

The screen turned blank and Cat Noir fell to his knees "what...do...I do?" he left a message for Lady Bug to come help as soon as she could and raised his head "Its ok! I trust that Lady Bug will come...I know everything will be ok! I need to save Marinette for now!" he left Marinette's room and headed towards the place requested by Hawk Moth _I know this place well...its near my house!_

Marinette struggled against her restaints with no luck! Tiki flew out of her bag and started pulling at them with all of her strength "I can't do it Marinette! You need to transform!" Marinette shook her head "I can't Tiki! I can't risk it...he can't know who I am! Gaaah Tiki hide- someone is coming!" the door opened and a tall man entered "Marinette I presume? My name is Hawk Moth" Marinette's jaw fell to the floor "you're Hawk Moth!" he chuckled "not what you were expecting?" Marinette scowled "I'm not sure how about you lose your mask and show me who is underneath, then I can tell you what I expected" he paced around her as he laughed in amusement "hmmm you have a sense of humour my dear, but I am afraid it will not be my mask that is removed today...it will be your beloved Cat Noir along with Lady Bug"

Marinette struggled against her restraints more and Hawk Moth chuckled louder in response "there is no need for that, as soon as Cat Noir and Lady Bug give me their Miraculous you will be free to leave" Marinette laughed sarcastically " I am suprised you have the guts to be here in person! Isn't it your thing to get others to do your dirty work" _Gaaaaah! What am I saying? Why am I trying to antagonise him!_ Hawk Moth simply laughed once again as though he was rather entertained.

"you have spirit Marinette...I now see why Cat Noir is so taken with you...ah speak of the devil...or should I say Cat" Marinette groaned "ugh I though Cat Noir was the only one who had bad jokes" Cat Noir jumped down from a window laughing "hey my jokes aren't that terrible!" He turned to face Hawk Moth "I can't believe I'm finally standing face to face with the elusive Hawk Moth! This has final battle written all over it...don't you agree?"

Hawk Moth nodded his head with an arrogant grin "I agree...this will be our final battle because I will take hold of your Miraculous! But before we get to that part...where is Lady Bug?" Cat Noir shrugged his shoulders "I am afraid I couldn't get in contact with her" Hawk Moth put his hand on Marinettes shoulder "what a pity...I am rather fond of Marinette" Cat Noir stepped forward with his hand raised "wait! You have it all wrong! I am not in love with Marinette! I love Lady Bug and all this time I have been desperate to find out her true identity...I thought that Marinette could be her but I realised I was wrong! She isn't Lady Bug I know that now! That kiss was an experiment...to see if she was Lady Bug...but she isn't! Lady Bug wouldn't kiss me... but Marinette did! I selfishly dragged her into this in a selfish attempt to find out Lady Bug's true identity! Please...please don't drag her into this because of me...you were right that kiss came at a price...please don't make Marinette be the one who has to pay it!"

Hawk Moth tightened his grip on Marinette with a grin "you mean to tell me that you don't even know Lady Bug's true identity?! You expect me to believe that?" Cat Noir looked down sadly "it's the truth! She wouldn't tell me because she feared situations like this and now I see that she was right...no matter what you do to me or Marinette or anyone; I can never tell you her identity because I _don't_ know!" Hawk Moth pulled a strained smile "oddly enough Cat Noir- I believe you. How about you Marinette? I spectated every time someone was akumatised and your face was one that I happened across often...don't tell me you don't know _anything?"_

Marinette sighed as she looked at Cat Noir "I don't know anything either!" Hawk Moth pulled her chin up to make her face him and scrutinised her face as she spoke "I will ask again Marinette. Do you know who Lady Bug is?" Marinette stared back at Hawk Moth fiercely "No!" his eyes widened "you are lying! I can tell!" Cat Noir frowned as he looked at Marinette's flushed face "you...you know who she is?" Marinette looked down guiltily but remained fierce "yes Cat Noir...I know who she is...but you can't find out like this! I WILL not say anything!"

Hawk Moth smirked widely "very well Marinette...how about I let you go and you lead Cat Noir to Lady Bug?" Cat Noir laughed cockily "what makes you think we will come back if you release Marinette? What are you up to letting us both go?" Marinette lowered her head and sighed "we _have_ to come back Cat Noir...he has Alya...she turned into Lady Wifi again because of me! He is letting you come too so that it will be faster for us to get Lady Bug and return- he knows we need to bring Lady Bug here to catch the Akuma!"

Cat Noir nodded and turned to face Hawk Moth "so that's your plan? One more question...why haven't you demanded to know my identity yet?" Hawk Moth untied Marinette and shrugged "it doesn't matter you and Lady Bug will return and you will hand over your Miraculous' and I will find out your identities any way!"

Cat Noir picked up Marinette "Fine! I trust I can drop her off at home too? If I come here with Lady Bug you won't need Marinette anymore right?" Hawk Moth nodded once before his body scattered into hundreds of butterflies and he was no longer there.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat Noir jumped out of the building with Marinette in his arms "so where to?" Marinette smiled slightly as she fought against the guilt that was inside her "Lady Bug had something important to tell you...she is waiting for you" he nodded in understanding "fine...I will drop you off on the way ok? You can leave Alya to us" Marinette shook her head "No take me with you ok? There is something Lady Bug and I both need to talk to you about!"

Cat Noir frowned in confusion but nodded regardless "ok no problem...I can't believe you knew her identity all this time! Why...why did she trust you and not me?" Marinette held his face gently and kissed his cheek "she does trust you Cat Noir...you will understand eventually!"

Cat Nior landed on the roof gracefully and set Marinette down as he looked around "she isn't here..." Marinette hands were shaking with nervousness and her heart was racing. Cat Noir faced away from her and lent against the railing. He gazed at the twinkling city lights below and fought the growing excitement within him unaware that Marinette had whispered "spots on!" She took a small step towards him with a shy smile.

"Sure she is. Lady Bug is right here!" Cat Noir turned around and blinked in astonishment "you...your...!" Lady Bug pressed a finger on his lips "shhhhh Cat Noir, not yet...on the count of three okay?" he smiled and nodded. The night was quiet and the atmosphere was full of electricity; It was finally time to unmask his true love!

So many emotions rushed through him all at once as they started the count down "one" Lady Bug was trembling in anticipation. W _hat if I know him?!_ "Two" _What if he is disapointed it's me? "Three!" Who is he? It's nearly time to find out!_

Both of them took a long breath before shouting "spots off!" _here goes! "Claws in!"_ Marinette blinked multiple times and rubbed her eyes to make sure they weren't lying to her. Her heart was exploding with confusion, excitement and everything in between! Adrien was stood in front of her! Adrien was stood where Cat Noir had been moments before! She had kissed Cat Noir and that also meant she _had kissed Adrien!?_

Adrien's mouth was parted slightly "so it _was_ you! All along it was you Marinette?" Marinette lowered her head shyly "are...are you disappointed it's me?" he shook his head and laughed "no way! I am so happy it is you! I can't believe it!" he took a step forward and grabbed her hand "are you disappointed?" She shook her head and wiped a tear that fell "Not at all! I am completely blown away that it is you! I never expected that! But I feel so much joy that I can hardly contain it!" more tears fell and Adrien wiped them away. Tiki and Plagg emerged from their hiding places both grinning widely "see Marinette! I told you that you could only be in love with one person and this proves it!" Plagg nodded in agreement "you must really love her to fall in love with her twice without even knowing it!"

Adrien knelt in front of her and lowered his head without letting go of her hand "Marinette...I fell in love with Lady Bug and then I realised I had feelings for you too, it caused me so much pain and confusion and now I have found out that you are one and the same! You have accepted me as Marinette but will you accept me as Lady Bug? And will lady Bug accept Cat Noir as well as Adrien?"

Marinette smiled in response "Tiki, Spots on!" Lady Bug approached Adrien and pulled him towards her "Marinette had a kiss with Cat Noir...I think it's only fair that Lady Bug gets a kiss from Adrien- don't you think?" Adrien laughed and leaned in to kiss her before pulling away "claws out plagg!" Cat Noir grinned mischievously at Lady Bug before bowing with a wink "hello Mi'lady. I think Cat Noir deserves a kiss from you now"

Lady Bug giggled as he lean't in towards her once more. This time however he diverted his kiss and nibbled on her ear as he whispered "play with my ears again! It drives me wild!" Lady bug lost all control as she revelled in the fact that she had finally managed to join with her loved one- her other half was both Cat Noir and Adrien "she pulled his face to hers and stroked his ears tenderly as she brushed her lips against his teasingly before whispering back "I love you Cat Noir!"

His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her into a close embrace; purring loudly as he did so "I love you too Lady Bug! I always have!" Lady Bug pulled away and sighed "we need to get back and save Alya, I had intended to bring you here before all of this because I wanted to tell you who I was! I want you to know that! I don't want you thinking the only reason you have found out now is because Hawk Moth won- because he hasn't; I have told you through my own choice. Now we will return and save Alya and it will be his turn to show his true identity!"

Cat Noir nodded and pulled out his weapon as he smirked "right you are Bugaboo! Shall we?" he held out his hand and felt his whole body pulse in extreme delight as she took it in her own "lets go Kitty!" Cat Noir narrowed his eyes "aren't you going to tell me off for calling you Bugaboo?" Lady Bug winked playfully "nah, now I know that you are Adrien...you can call me what you want!"

 **Ok so there is the reveal...I hope I didn't disappoint! Don't worry I haven't finished there! I have so much more to write yet- we need to see how things go between them now that the cat is out of the bag and what their friends think of their new relationship...speaking of friends Alya still needs saving and that picture is still on the internet! Marinette needs to convince everyone she isn't in love with Cat Noir because something tells me she is going to be cornered by Cat Noir's fangirls...and Adrien's- when they find out she is dating him...providing** **they decide to go public! Thank yo to everyone who has taken the time to read/review etc and I will say bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you staring at me?" Cat Noir grinned widely. Lady Bug landed beside him and giggled "I'm sorry I can't help it! It's still sinking in! I just can't believe how _dense_ I was to not notice! Looking back... even Alya noticed the similarities!" Cat Noir frowned in surprise "she did?"

Lady Bug hopped onto the next roof and ran across it with Cat Noir beside her "yeah she made a joke once saying how similar you were...I dismissed it thinking there would be no way" Cat Noir laughed as he jumped over a nearby fence "I think we were both a little dense...we did run into each other a lot at suspicious places. We also made lame excuses and disappeared at the same time...I mean if it weren't for the fact I was trying to escape too I would have seriously questioned some of your excuses like 'I have to pick up my hamster from the airport' seriously?"

Lady Bug shook her head as she grappled onto the next roof "how about you? Mister 'I gotta shower' I swear you're the cleanest guy in the world after the amount of shower time you have had!" he chuckled as he landed next to her "what's not believable about that...especially in my line of work?" Lady Bug laughed as she jumped down into the street below "haha well at least _I_ was imaginative!"

They stopped outside the door and faced each other "Ok, time to focus now! Cat Noir...do you really think this could be the final battle?" he grabbed her hand and squeezed it in encouragement "I sure hope so...though only one way to find out!" Cat Noir kicked the door open and ran through it.

"I don't like this Cat Noir, why isn't anyone here?" they paced around the room in confusion looking for any sign of Hawk Moth, Alya…or even any traps. The door suddenly slammed behind them causing Lady Bug to jump and Cat Noir to spin around abruptly.

"Welcome to the party Lady Bug...or should I say welcome back?" Lady Bug and Cat Noir took a defensive pose as Hawk Moth materialised in front of them "what do you mean?!" Hawk Moth chuckled somewhat menacingly.

"Why did you bother even leaving?" Lady Bug swallowed hard and tried to ignore the unsettling fear that was surfacing "you know while I was waiting for the 2 of you I came to realise something...where is Marinette Cat Noir?" Cat Noir smiled confidently "I took her home of course! Now how about we drop the riddles and get down to business?"

Hawk Moth looked at Lady Bug "I think Cat Noir is lying...don't you? You see I think you were right about the identity of Lady Bug and so I had Lady Wifi wait for Marinette at her home. The strange thing is though she never came back…..What do you say to that?"

Cat Noir looked uncomfortably at Lady Bug before re-arranging his face into a smirk "I didn't say she _stayed_ at home once I dropped her off…she's just been kidnapped by you remember? She probably didn't want to be alone since her parents are travelling…duh!" Hawk Moth shook his head with a grin "where would she go then…since I have Alya still?" Cat Noir shrugged his shoulders indifferently "how should I know…probably her boyfriend's place" Lady Bug's mouth fell open momentarily in surprise, however she soon closed it again in fear that she gave away Cat Noir's lie. Hawk Moth simply raised his eyebrows at Cat Noir "she has a boyfriend…yet you kissed her? Aren't you a bad Cat?"

Lady Bug looked from Cat Noir and Hawk Moth before exploding in irritation "UGH! Can't you two sound more like a villain and superhero instead of a bickering old Dad and his Teenager?! Seriously! It doesn't matter who I am Hawk Moth! All that matters is that we are going to kick your butt once and for all! Now get ready!" She threw her first attack at Hawk Moth who chuckled as his body dispersed into many butterflies before reassembling into him once more "I see. You're not even here are you? This is just another one of your tricks!" Cat Noir rolled his eyes at Lady Bug "ewwww I can't believe you compared Hawk Moth to my Dad! Like Hawk Moth would be cool enough to father this cool Kitty!"

Lady Bug jumped next to Cat Noir's side "focus Kitty!" he nodded and held up his weapon "right you are mi'lady!" Lady Bug frowned at Hawk Moth "where is Lady Wifi?!" As she said it Hawk Moth grinned knowingly as various cross symbols appeared over each door and window "Lady Wifi has sealed off all exits…now you will have no choice but to hand over the miraculous or stay here forever...eventually you will turn back and I will know your identities anyway!" Lady Wifi emerged through one of the crosses grinning "leave it to me Hawk Moth I will defeat them and take both of their Miraculous' for you!" he nodded once in her direction in approval "very well Lady Wifi, I shall leave it in your hands"

Hawk Moth disappeared again and Lady Bug shook her head "he never learns…I actually thought we may be in trouble back there but now all I need is to find your akuma and we will be free!" Cat Noir laughed arrogantly as he flexed his fingers "just tell me when bugaboo!"

Alya shook her head in confusion. Lady Bug leant over her and helped her up "are you ok? You were Akumatised" Alya looked at the floor sadly "I really have messed everything up tonight haven't I?" Cat Noir put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head "No, don't worry I know it was an accident. You should know though…Hawk Moth took Marinette tonight because he saw that picture…it wasn't your fault it was mine! I should never have kissed Marinette! I am sure you want to talk to her but I am going to take her somewhere safe for now in case Hawk Moth goes after her again...you should go straight home ok?" Alya nodded cheerfully "thank you! Tell her to call me though ok…she still needs to explain what's going on between you too…unless you want to fess up!" Cat Noir winked with a grin "nope…a kitty never kisses and tells teehee".

When Alya left the two of them escaped the building in haste before they transformed back. They ran into a side ally and sighed in relief as they turned back to themselves. Marinette put her hands on her hips and faced Adrien "at her boyfriends? Taking me somewhere safe? Ok care to explain?" Adrien smiled a little shyly and looked down in embarrassment "was it too presumptuous of me to think that I would be your boyfriend now? And I want to take you to mine where you will be safe. Hawk Moth thinks your Lady Bug I'm not sure whether he was convinced otherwise but I won't risk it! My house is built like a fortress you should be safe"

Marinette wasn't sure she was hearing things correctly! _Me, Adrien's girlfriend?! Stay at his house? Someone PINCH ME!_ She noticed that Adrien had began to blush and that he was still looking down in embarrassment which only added to her excitement- _Adrien is blushing over me! "_ I would be _honoured_ to be your girlfriend Adrien, I have always loved you!" he forced himself to look up and took a step closer to her with a nervous smile "why is this stuff easier to do as Cat Noir?" Marinette giggled brightly in response "I know, its liberating being behind a mask- you feel like you can do anything!"

Adrien smirked and leaned in to kiss her "Can I have that kiss now mi'lady?" Marinette playfully patted her finger against her chin in mock consideration "hmmmmmm, I don't know if it works without the ears hehe" Adrien laughed and caressed his hand over her cheek as he pulled her to him and brushed his lips over hers briefly before pulling away with a gentle smile "let's go shall we?" he pulled her by the hand and started running as Marinette followed in confusion "go where?!" he looked back at her with a joyous smile "I'm taking you home remember?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure it's ok? I mean wouldn't your dad be mad if you brought a girl home?" Adrien laughed a little and shook his head "It's no problem trust me, my dad may seem so serious all the time but he's not that bad really"

Adrien opened his front door and held it open for Marinette. She had been inside his house a number of times however it never failed to amaze her just how grand and luxurious it was.

Adrien led her by the hand towards the stairs leading to his room. She followed nervously ignoring the butterflies that were going crazy in her stomach because she was still struggling to believe that it was all real.

Adrien stopped suddenly half way up the stairs "oh, hi dad. I am glad your here...can I have a word?" Gabriel Agreste looked over his son's shoulder and straight at Marinette with a strange face "Marinette...right?"

Marinette swallowed hard against her new wave of nerves...she had met Adrien's dad on a number of occasions- as herself and as Lady Bug, however he always radiated an air of authority that unnerved her a little.

She stepped forward and offered a warm smile "Hello, yes that's right I am Marinette..." Adrien's grip tightened on her hand in encouragement- he knew only too well the effect his father had on people- the same effect he _used_ to have on Adrien. Adrien smiled confidently "that's what I want to talk about...I know your always busy but to avoid being scolded later can you just give me 5 minutes of your time?"

Gabriel looked at his son with a grin; he noted a while back that Adrien had become less wary around him and had since found his own voice. Strangely enough Gabriel found this refreshing; it told him that his son was becoming a man. He nodded once hiding the smile that was threatening to emerge "very well son- follow me" Adrien smiled at Marinette "just head to my room I will meet you there shortly ok?"

Adrien followed his dad into his work room and Gabriel shut the door after him "I trust this has something to do with Marinette?" Adrien frowned a little- something was off. _Father never calls any of my friends by their names; normally just 'your friend'_ "erm…yeah I was wondering if she could stay here for a little while. Her parents are travelling and she's in trouble..."

Gabriel sat down and shook his head slightly with a sigh "I imagine it has something to do with that picture of her kissing Cat Noir?" Adrien fought the shock that threatened to break from him "wha...how did you know about that?" Gabriel chuckled a little "I may be a dad but even I have access to social network you know? I couldn't help but notice that you were holding hands...she's more than a friend isn't she?"

Adrien nodded with joy as the thought that he had finally found his love entered his mind "yes...she means a lot to me! Dad just so you know...that picture isn't what it looks like. Cat Noir kissed her not the other way around" Gabriel nodded yet again "In any case... I agree that she is undoubtedly most likely on Hawk Moth's radar...I agree that she should stay here. Shall I organise a guest room for her. Or is she going to be staying with you?"

Adrien coloured up as he read in-between the lines to his dad's question "dad! It's not...I ugh" Gabriel offered a rare smile with a small laugh "Adrien...you're 18 now, its only natural that you would be interested in that sort of thing"

Adrien smiled despite himself; it was nice to be able to have a normal- albeit awkward, conversation with his dad. He grinned at his dad "is this your way of telling me to be careful? Dad you had Natalie give me the talk years ago remember? Besides...it's not like that. I care about her too much to go rushing into anything. I simply want to keep her nearby so that she can be safe"

Adrien blushed as his father winked playfully at him "ok so I take it there is no need for a guest room then?" Adrien grinned playfully "I'm going back now father…and thank you!" Gabriel smiled as Adrien left the room. In truth it had been nice to enjoy simple teasing of his son...but his good mood had come from more than that; with Marinette staying under his roof he could keep a close eye on her to see if she really was Lady Bug. She was in a relationship with Adrien; yet Hawk Moth could see that Cat Noir was in love with her- how would he react to losing his love to another? _H _mmm perhaps this may come in useful at some point?__

Marinette looked up from her phone as Adrien entered the room. She grinned a little at the red in his cheeks "are you ok?" Adrien shook his head as he sat down "I think so haha…my dad just tried having the talk with me" Marinette giggled a little awkwardly "oh! I guess that's natural considering you have brought a girl home…wh…what did you tell him?"

Adrien shrugged his shoulders as he sat back in his chair "just that he needn't bother…he had Natalie do that a while back; a conversation I would rather forget…poor Natalie!" both of them looked at each other briefly with straight faces before a grin appeared on Marinette's face as she imagined Natalie trying to give the talk to Adrien, with that the 2 of them burst out in laughter.

There was a knock at the door and so Adrien stood to open it "oh hi Natalie….." he fought the urge to look at Marinette because he could sense her grinning behind him. Natalie stepped through the door and handed a large package to Marinette "Mr Agreste said it would be best for you to try and stay inside as much as possible and so he sent you some clothes for your stay with us… they should be around your size" she looked at Adrien with a kind smile "your father asked if you would all like to eat dinner together in the dinning room tonight?" Adrien's eyes were wide with pleasant shock "wow! Erm yeah tell him we would like that" with that she nodded and left the room. Marinette opened the package and pulled the first item out.

Adrien was frowning in confusion as he looked at the clothing in Marinette's hands "what's gotten into my dad? He spoke to me right away, he was joking and teasing, saying he will eat with us and now he has sent you my mother's old clothes? I can only guess that he approves of you Marinette" Marinette looked guiltily at the package of clothes "they were your mother's? Adrien…I can't wear them!" Adrien sat next to her on his bed and shook his head "of course you can! They were clothes from her youth…they didn't fit her anymore…she would want you to have them! It seems as though my dad wants you to have them too!"

Marinette looked at a dress sitting near the top of the pile and smiled "this is so pretty! I bet your mum would have looked beautiful!" Adrien smiled sadly "yeah…she did. My dad designed that especially for her…its one of a kind. You will look beautiful in it too! You should wear it to dinner tonight!" Marinette looked at the dress in admiration "your dad really is talented!" Adrien looked at the dress and nodded in agreement "yeah he is" Marinette chuckled as she looked out of the window and saw a huge advertising board lit up with Adrien's face "I guess it runs in the family" Adrien's face was that of slight disgust as he looked at his own face shining back at him "ugh I hate seeing myself like that" Marinette raised her eyebrows in surprise "I thought you enjoyed your work?" he shook his hands quickly "oh I do! But I don't enjoy the fame and such that comes with it" Marinette put her hand gently on his arm and offered a warm smile "you don't have to enjoy it- but remember it's a gift. People look up to you and admire you. Your voice is one that gets heard by others because of your fame. Don't resent the fame-use it. Use it to make a difference in the world; become a role model for others and use your voice to spread the kindness you possess onto others- because they will surely listen! I know you already make the world a better place by being Cat Noir, but that doesn't mean Adrien can't make a difference too!"

Adrien pulled her close and rested his head affectionately on her shoulder "I love your outlook on life Marinette- you are incredible. I had never considered it that way before and I realise now how right you are! Thank you!" Adrien kissed her lovingly before stepping away and taking a deep breath in "Shall we get dressed for dinner?"


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien felt a wave of nostalgia kick in as he gazed upon the young woman in front of him. Marinette had taken his advice and worn the dress that had once belonged to his mother but strangely enough she had decided to let her hair fall free from it's usual style so that it hung gracefully down the exposed skin of her back. She had no physical resemblance to Adrien's mother aside from her slight frame and obvious beauty; however Adrien sensed the same gentleness and caring nature from her that he cherished in his mother. The mixture of the two brought a bittersweet tear to his eye.

Marinette felt her heart tear in two as she noted the pained expression of Adrien's face "what's wrong?! I don't have to wear this if it is too painful for you!" Adrien laughed against his tears and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace "no…don't mind me. It's just that you look so beautiful!" he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek "shall we go?"

He pulled out her chair at the dinner table and she offered a slight giggle in return "you're such a gentleman!" he grinned playfully "you know it…milady" Marinette laughed cheerfully again before scrunching up her face and shaking her head playfully "nope…still doesn't work without the ears I am afraid!"

Adrien shrugged as he sat next to her and pulled his own chair in "I can arrange that you know?" Adrien picked up his fork and started eating however Marinette hesitated "erm…shouldn't we wait for your father?" Adrien looked at his fork and slowly shook his head "nah…he always says he's coming but he never does" he dropped his fork in surprise as the door opened "I guess I earned that one…sorry I am late"

Adrien stared wide eyed and open mouthed as his father sat opposite them at the table and picked his fork up. He looked at Marinette and nodded his approval "I was right…it fits and suits you perfectly" she could feel the heat pooling in her cheeks in embarrassment "th..thank you, I appreciate the clothes to wear and I am flattered by your compliment. Gabriel nodded once again before resuming his food.

Marinette noted the strange atmosphere and tried to think of a suitable subject to ease the awkward tension she felt however surprisingly enough it was Gabriel who spoke first "You are most welcome to stay as our guest Marinette, while you are with us you may wander around the house as you please…however I ask you follow the same rules that also apply to Adrien…such as any rooms that have my name on I ask you not to enter and I will not allow any distractions to Adrien's schedule" Marinette offered a warm smile "thank you for your kind hospitality- of course I will adhere to your rules and I promise to not distract Adrien from his work and schedule"

Adrien frowned a little and this did not slip past his father "I am willing to negotiate some free time in your schedule to spend with Marinette, as long as you prove to me her presence here does not hinder your work Adrien…is this agreeable?" Adrien set his fork down and stared at his father in utmost shock as though he did not believe his ears "you're willing to do that?" Gabriel nodded once again with the faintest smile "yes…I believe that is only reasonable. May I suggest something else? How about Marinette accompanies you to your shoots…maybe even participate?" Adrien looked at Marinette excitedly "how about it?"

Marinette remained quiet as this request sunk in _me? Participate in one of Adrien's photo shoots? Of course I would LOVE that! Talk about a dream come true!_ "is…is that ok? I mean are you sure I would be suitable?" Gabriel stood from his chair "yes of course. You have a natural chemistry with Adrien that he never had with any other models who worked with him… I think it would work very well for the camera. Besides, I have never found another woman who suited that dress as much as my wife…no one will ever pull it off the way she did…but you definitely come as close as you can get"

Marinette wasn't sure how to process this compliment and so she stammered in her usual clumsy way until Adrien also stood with a wide smile "I am so excited to do this shoot with you Marinette! Thank you father…I promise it will be my best work yet!" Gabriel grinned slightly as he turned to leave the room "yes Son I know it will be…enjoy dessert. I am returning to work now good night"

Adrien touched Marinette's cheek with a single finger, it was deeply flushed and the evidence of this showed through the heat that Adrien could feel as he traced his index finger down her scarlet cheeks. "I hope it didn't weird you out; my father giving you those compliments. He's a designer and gets carried away when he finds a new project…although I haven't seen him like this since before my mother disappeared" Marinette raised her hand to Adrien's and held it in place on her face. His finger had been cool compared to the burning embarrassment flowing from her blushes.

"No, its ok I understand he was talking from a professional point of view… It's just that I never dreamed that I would ever receive such compliments from Gabriel Agreste the famous designer…nor that I would be asked to participate in a photo shoot with you". Adrien was watching the spot where his father had been sat and found a warmth spreading through him "you know Marinette, my mother was my father's main source of inspiration; he told me that many times. Tonight I think you rekindled something within him that I had thought lost. You don't look like my mother but you resemble her in other ways. I think my father sees it too…now he's gone let's take dessert to my room shall we…Ice cream and a movie?"

Gabriel shut the dining room door behind him and paused as he listened to the joyous chatter from beyond it. He sighed deeply in anguish, Marinette reminded him so deeply of what he had lost because he could see that she and Adrien had something similar. She brought a similar joy to Adrien that Gabriel's wife had brought to him. It was in these moments that he was torn between his duty as a husband and a duty as a father. He cherished the joy Adrien was feeling and yet should Marinette turn out to be Lady Bug… _I just hope I am wrong!_ He walked away from the happy laughter hoping deep inside that Hawk Moth will not stand in the way of his Son's happiness.

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed/reviewed etc I am soooooo thrilled with the response I hope you're enjoying it up to now...I promise there is more to come, hmmm I wonder what fun they can have with ice cream ;) only one way to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien drew the blinds in his room and grinned as Marinette stood craning her neck as she tried to pick out a film to watch "how do you expect me to pick one out of alllllllll these?" Adrien grinned devilishly "fine I will pick one...how about this?" Marinette's face fell slightly however she pulled a very unconvincing smile "fine...horrors don't bother me anyway!" she stuck her tongue out childishly before locking herself in Adrien's bathroom to wash and change".

Adrien pulled his covers from his bed and set them on his sofa as a knock sounded from the door "Adrien, I've brought the ice cream you asked for" Natalie looked from the covers on the sofa to Adrien switching on his TV "thank you, just leave it on my desk" Natalie set the tub down and picked up the film's case "this is a good film...try not to stay up too late; your shoot starts at 10"

She left the room and Adrien shut the door behind her. When he turned around Marinette had emerged from the bath room. She was stood in a short and mesmerising night dress- upon noticing just how revealing it was Adrien found the room had become warm suddenly.

She settled down on the sofa and patted the space next to her for him to sit down, as he did this he pulled the covers around them like a cocoon and pressed play. How content he felt! He was snuggled up with his love watching a movie and eating ice cream...to Adrien this was true bliss!

Twenty minutes into the film was when the horror started and with each cheap jump scare or unconvincing gore scene; Marinette seemed to shrink closer and closer into Adrien. He could feel her every move, each time she tensed or jumped he could tell that she was more afraid of this film then she let on.

He had long since lost track of the film, however when Marinette clung onto his arm nervously- as another character met their death, he found his concentration wander...the smooth silk of her overly revealing night dress was sliding down his arm and he could feel the warmth of her skin underneath it...this had become torture!

He grinned as he paused the film "be right back I want to go get changed" Marinette picked up the ice cream tub and shrugged "well the ice cream has almost completely melted but aww well" she scooped up a spoonful of the melted ice cream and popped the spoon into her mouth. Adrien entered his washroom and smirked mischievously as he undressed and washed up. He picked up his pyjama bottoms but left the top folded up and re-entered his bedroom.

Marinette looked up with the spoon half way to her mouth as Adrien entered the room again. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets as they gazed over Adrien's perfectly sculpted body...complete with his athletic physique. The spoon was suspended in mid air as Adrien walked confidently over to her with a small grin. The ice cream ran down the spoon and fell onto her leg where it trickled down to her ankle.

Adrien remained silent as he bent down and ran his finger up her leg tracing the trail of ice cream. Slowly he raised his finger to his mouth and sucked it away with a cheeky smile "mmmmm I love chocolate ice cream...don't you?"

Marinette giggled and shook her head before pouncing on him and laughing uncontrollably as she straddled him to pin him down and rested the tub on his chest "its a shame that this chocolate ice cream is allllllllllllll mine hehe!" Adrien's eyes were fixated on hers silently as she sat on top of him slowly eating the ice cream tantalisingly. He lifted his head towards her with a grin- causing the tub to tumble and the cream to run down his stomach "awww look what you made me do!"

Adrien's stomach clenched tightly as the cold of the ice cream ran through him- but this was soon forgotten when Marinette's bright eyes turned devilish and daring as she lowered her head and ran her tongue along the pool of chocolate that had fallen down him. His head arched back as he enjoyed the warmth of her tongue in sharp contrast to the cool ice cream.

Once the sticky and sweet ice cream had gone she teased him with feather soft kisses up his stomach, onto his chest then further still as she sucked very gently at his colour bone. Adrien wrapped his hand around the back of her head and stroked her hair affectionately as he savoured each of her tender kisses; until he could bear it no longer. He pushed himself up with one hand and raised his head to her's. He pulled her as close as he could and hungrily found her lips with his own.

She gasped warm air into his mouth as he frantically kissed her; leaving her breathless. He gripped the top of her bare leg with his hand and squeezed a little so that he could better feel her deliciously soft skin.

They were quickly becoming lost in one another and had completely forgotten about their Kwami room mates. Plagg burst through the window with Tikki in tow causing Marinette to shriek and wave her arms around madly. Adrien chuckled to himself as he realised that the movie had spooked her and the sudden noise had startled her.

What happened next, Adrien could only describe as the result of Marinette's famed clumsiness! In her state of panic she tried to run to the light switch; forgetting about the tub of almost empty ice cream, and as a result she stepped in the pool of cream that had run out of it, thus causing her to tumble onto the remote control. Upon landing on the remote her clumsiness ensued once again by her accidentally pressing play and jumping out of her skin by the sudden scream that escaped the TV as another victim was slashed to death.

Marinette was clutching her racing heart as she wiped chocolate ice cream off her feet. Adrien grabbed the remote and pressed pause once again before handing Marinette a towel to wipe away the chocolate. He held out a hand to help her up then for a moment they stood staring at each other before both of them burst out in extreme laughter.

Adrien wiped a tear from his eye as he pulled his laughter under control "wow Marinette...you really are clumsy" Marinette slapped her forehead in annoyance with herself "geez I know! Just for once can't I have some spacial awareness?".

Deciding it was for the best; Adrien chose another film to watch "here you go this is a romance film...no killers in this one!" Marinette rolled her eyes as she settled back inside the cocoon- making room for the Kwami's "where were you guys any way?" Tikki settled on Marinettes shoulders under the blanket so only her round eyes could be seen "Plagg found a way to sneak into the kitchen- so he went to sneak us some food"

Plagg chuckled nervously as Adrien raised his eyebrows at him "oh he has, has he? Plaaaaaaagggg?" Plagg scratched his head guiltily with a cheeky smile "it's ok no one saw us! Besides... don't tell me you didn't enjoy being alon..." he was instantly silenced by a huge wedge of his favourite cheese being stuffed quickly into his mouth by Adrien.

The four of them snuggled together under the blanket as they watched the film...it was not even half way into the film before Adrien found himself smiling fondly at their sleeping faces as he switched the TV off. He carefully placed Plagg and Tikki inside the make shift bed he had made for them before he gently picked Marinette up and carried her over to the bed.

He laid her down and watched in awe at her peaceful sleeping face. He kissed her cheek lightly and whispered "good night Marinette...I love you!" before sliding in next to her and pulling her warm figure into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien opened his eye's suddenly and looked around sleepily to see what was going on. His room was dimly lit; suggesting it was late. He wiped his eyes to try and discern what had woken him up, although his eyes were blurry and full of sleep he could see a bright vision of red next to him. Lady Bug was laying next to him but she was wriggling and moaning and still fast asleep.

Adrien leaned over her and shook her gently "hey! hey wake up!" her eyes flew open as she flailed her arms around madly. Her clenched up fist headed straight for Adrien in sheer panic however he managed to grab it in time and pull her close to him; in an effort to calm her down.

She looked around in confusion before looking down at her outfit and groaned "what's going on? Why am I lady Bug? Spots off!" Tikki appeared from the earrings gasping loudly "thank god you woke her up Adrien! She changed in her sleep and I couldn't do anything about it! You almost had em though Marinette!"

Marinette frowned in confusion "what do you mean Tikki?" Tikki giggled behind her hands "I experience what you do when you transform...I could see your dream" Marinette slapped her forehead in embarrassment "ugh I was dreaming that I was fighting an Akumatised victim and I must have said 'spots on' in my sleep!" she threw herself back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

Adrien laid on his side resting his head in his hand "awww so you weren't dreaming of me then?" Tikki rushed forward energetically "ohhh she was! she..." Marinette grabbed her and put a finger over her mouth with an awkward laugh "I think what Tikki means is that Cat Noir was there naturally so you could say I _did_ dream about you"

Adrien raised his eyebrows playfully "oh? Didn't Cat Noir get a reward for his heroic efforts? No _ear play?_ " Marinette shook her head with a sigh "you won't drop that will you...come on if a girl see's cat ears she will always want to feel them"

Adrien looked out of the window and grinned suddenly as he jumped out of his bed shouting "Plagg! Claws out!" he held his hand out to Marinette "can Lady Bug come out and play?" Marinette wondered where he was going with this but nodded all the same "Tikki, spots on" Cat Noir opened the window and climbed up the building "follow me"

When Lady Bug reached the top Cat Noir was already sat down waiting for her. He patted the floor next to him and so she sat. He pointed to the distant sky; dawn was breaking. Lady Bug was in awe as she watched through wide eyes the beautiful city below her as dawn's light began to bathe it.

Cat Noir grabbed her hand tightly as they enjoyed watching the sun rise together. Lady Bug smiled happily as she rested her head on his shoulder and listened to his purrs. He pulled her chin round and kissed her softly "I really am glad that Lady Bug and Marinette are the same you know?"

Lady Bug turned to face him and grabbed his ear with a wide smile "I am glad Cat Noir is Adrien too, Cat Noir has the playful and Mischievous side to him and Adrien is kind and caring and I feel like those two sides of you make one perfect being" Cat Noir laughed a little in response "you do know that both sides are still me? Cat Noir is capable of kindness and Adrien can be playful"

Lady Bug agreed with this but even she knew that as a masked hero it was easier to express qualities that are hidden within you "I know Cat Noir but I have come to realise something... we have adopted a persona for our superhero's. As Marinette I am a clumsy, stammering and blubbering idiot... so as Lady Bug I have a newfound confidence along with superhero grace. As Adrien, you have lived with an over protective- not to mention mostly serious, father who works a lot so you have been confined and alone so as Cat Noir you grant yourself freedom and mischief. You also play around and joke. I really think that in addition to saving Paris Lady bug and Cat Noir save us too!"

Cat Noir stood up and turned away from her- although his face was hidden; his ears were low. Lady Bug stood and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He felt her pressed into his back and her arms were so tight around him that it hurt yet also eased his pain all at once. He suddenly turned around and lifted her hand to his cheek and closed his eyes as he savoured her touch.

Lady Bug's own heart ached as she remembered seeing the pain in his eyes before she knew his identity under the mask "I think your right Lady Bug, everyone see's Adrien as someone who has everything; a famous father a great modelling career and a fancy house...but none of that means anything! What I have here and now with you means the world to me. As Cat Noir I found the freedom I yearned for...I also found Lady Bug and Marinette"

They stood embraced in the chilly glow of Dawn; the feeling of being whole was euphoric and this ultimate happiness was indeed thanks to the Miraculous' that they held. Lady bug stepped back from Cat Noir and whispered "spots off" Cat Noir smiled in understanding "claws in" as the Kwami's appeared they were pulled into a new embrace "we love you guys" Marinette smiled through joyful tears. Adrien fought a tear that threatened to escape his own eyes as he looked at the 3 other parts of himself "yes we do!"

Adrien laughed as the alarm sounded for the fourth time...he had woken up, showered and dressed and Marinette was still in bed with the covers over her head. He sat on the bed next to her grinning widely "hey, you still want to come do that shoot with me? I never realised how much of a late riser you were haha!" Marinette sat up abruptly before grabbing the clock and groaning "oh no I overslept again...I'm so sorry Adrien! I will get ready right away!"

Adrien chuckled as she threw the covers off the bed then tripped over them as she hastily ran for the bathroom to wash and change. He listened intently as a loud bang sounded from the bathroom followed by a quiet " _owww!"_ Once again he chuckled with a large smile "I really love this girl...she's crazy!"

They both headed downstairs and rushed into the car. Adrien rubbed his eyes several times to make sure he was seeing things correctly "father? you're coming to my photo shoot?" Gabriel nodded as they buckled up "yes it has been a while and I wanted to see how things go with Marinette...do you mind?" this question- surprisingly enough, seemed to be aimed at Marinette rather than Adrien. She blushed in embarrassment when she realised that he was waiting for her response and not Adrien's "oh of course not! It was your suggestion after all!" he nodded "very well then...shall we go?"


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette was feeling rather awkward, the girl who had turned up expecting to be in the photo shoot with Adrien was dismissed rather abruptly by his father. She looked at Marinette with deepest loathing as she walked away. Although she did feel bad for the young woman, Marinette couldn't help but smirk somewhat despite this. The thought of another pairing up with Adrien for a photo shoot was unbearable and stirred a silent rage within her.

Adrien and Marinette glanced sideways at each other once the young woman left- they knew instantly what the other was thinking- _she was a perfect target for Hawk Moth and his Akumas!_ "We need to stay alert ok?" Adrien whispered into her ear. Marinette looked back at him and nodded. They frowned a little as the sound of a loud 'click' came from nearby "finally! This is what I have been waiting for! True chemistry!"

The photographer's excitement was evident as he raised his camera once more before he lowered it again and walked closer to them. He grabbed Adrien's arm and started sculpting his creation. He shouted out orders to them and occasionally came back over to manually adjust them "ok now kiss her!" Marinette coloured up shyly as he planted a lovingly soft and tender kiss on her cheek.

The photographer looked in utmost awe and glee. The young lady was so naturally beautiful and the gentle flush of her cheeks with Adrien's uncharacteristic willingness to offer a kiss in front of the camera made way to a genuine masterpiece! He turned his head to Gabriel Agreste "where did you find this girl! They are perfect together!" Gabriel watched his son's face in keen interest.

Adrien smiled often- for the cameras and sometimes in his daily life, but Gabriel knew his son enough to know it was only for show...Adrien felt the same void inside that he felt. However upon bringing Marinette home Gabriel could see the smile he now displayed was that of genuine happiness! "I didn't find her...Adrien did- she is his girlfriend"

The photographer's eyebrows shot up and his head swivelled around "she isn't a professional model?". He shook his head with a faint smile "no, she is an aspiring and gifted designer Adrien tells me. I remembered you telling me how you wanted to shoot him with a girl...yet he has been reluctant. I figured allowing her to accompany him would be the answer; looking at things I would say I am right"

The photographer grinned as he watched Adrien and his girlfriend chatter away; as though in their own world. He watched as Adrien casually held Marinette's hand and as the two of them blushed in response he snapped away with glee "yes you were definitely right, these pictures show Adrien in a totally new light...Hey you two! I want a proper kiss now!"

Adrien looked at Marinette, what would she think to a picture of them kissing? It will undoubtedly end up being published because there was no picture of it's kind anywhere! "what do you say?" she looked down and fumbled with her fingers "you know, we haven't told anyone about our relationship yet...this picture would give that away wouldn't it? Are we ready to go public? Not to mention I have already had one picture of me kissing Cat Noir go viral...what will people say to seeing me in a picture kissing you?"

Adrien grinned in a fashion similar to his alter ego and shrugged "I say who care's what others think...in honesty though I _want_ people to know you are mine". Nothing could have prepared Marinette to receive those words, her heart pounded in extreme joy. Inspiration hit her and she pulled his ear close to hers so she could whisper into them "you know what Adrien; we _should_ do it. I have a plan- if we do show ourselves maybe Hawk Moth will come to us and we can be ready this time"

Adrien pulled his ear and looked at her with wide eyes "ugh- I totally forgot that I brought you to mine to hide you in the first place! I shouldn't even have let you shoot with me so he couldn't find you!" Marinette rolled her eyes "yes I know but I never came to be safe- no matter what we need to face him. I came so that when we do face him we are together and ready! I want him to know where I am- so we can finally defeat him!". Adrien nodded and grinned before turning to his father and the photographer "we'll do it!"

The photographer jumped up with new motivation and rushed to Marinette "come with me" he half dragged her to the van and started beckoning the assistants over "I want a change of clothes and some make up artists here!"

A short while later Marinette was stood facing Adrien near the fountain and he was blushing hard underneath the make up and fancy hair. Her dress was tight and revealing- she could sense the ogling eyes of passerby's. Adrien pulled her to him and leaned in to her ear "you look stunning...i'm finding it hard to keep my inner cat at bay; he wants to hunt" Marinette giggled and held on to his lose tie- she pulled it so that she could whisper back "claws in kitty!"

They both jumped as more clicks sounded nearby and Adrien sighed "I forgot that he was here for a moment" the photographer rushed forward with his camera dangling from his neck "ok...ready for the kiss?!" Adrien looked at Marinette with a bright smile "ready?"

One again the photographer sculpted them together like a work of art. Adriens hands were holding onto her waist, while Mariettes arms were snaked around his neck. No detail was left to chance as the photographer circled around them. He even grabbed one of her fingers and pointed it out slightly. He grabbed her ankle and raised her foot slightly.

When he was satisfied he stepped back and admired his work "ok now I want one of you two looking into each other's eyes...then Kiss!" Adrien's gorgeously green eyes found her endlessly bright blue eyes and as though he was sucked into a portal he found him self in a whole other universe. In the pools of azure he saw through to her soul- she loved him! She loved _all_ of him!

He leaned into those very eyes that accepted him and allowed his lips to search for hers. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to empty of all thoughts but the ones he had for each sense she made him feel through this one kiss. Her warmth on his skin, the smell of her hair as it tickled his face, the sound of her uneven breathing as she passionately returned his kiss. Neither of them heard the clicks or the gleeful encouragement of the photographer- they were lost within each other!

Marinette was rudely brought back down from heaven as a familiar voice screeched nearby "gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! _Marinette?!"_ Alya ran over looking exceptionally excited "do my eyes deceive me or are you making out with _Adrien_ in front of the camera!" Adrien smiled awkwardly as he released Marinette and he turned to face the Photographer "is that all? Are we done?" The photographer beamed widely "of course! These were _perfect_ Adrien! That will do for today- I will pack up".

Adrien looked around for his father but was concerned to see that he had vanished. He pulled his phone out and dialled for Natalie "hey...is my father there? Oh ok. No...no problem- just tell him the shoot is over and I am with some friends. I will be back later. Ok...Thanks, bye" Marinette walked over to him "Adrien...all ok?"

He shook his head slightly "yeah...all good; just wondered where my dad had gotten to- Natalie said he got home a few minutes ago and started working right away. I told her we were staying out a while- I guessed Alya would want some catching up. Alya- is Nino coming?" She winked at him and pulled out her phone "this has double date written allllllllll over it!"


	11. Chapter 11

**This is just a short chapter I made for a bit of fun ;) hope you enjoy and once again thank you to everyone who is taking time to comment and favourite/ follow this story!**

Adrien and Marinette headed inside the nearby van to change and grab their Miraculous; they had decided that in order to avoid any suspicion they would not wear their magic jewels for the shoot. If Hawk Moth was indeed looking at Marinette as Lady Bug- he already knew in which form their miraculous' took and so he would know to look for earrings and a ring- not only leading him to Marinette but also Adrien. They knew it would be too risky to appear together in a photo shoot wearing them so they temporarily removed them.

Marinette knew they would eventually face Hawk Moth but she wanted to do it on her own terms when she was ready.

Adrien took his shirt and tie off and replaced it with a simple T-shirt before grabbing his bag, throwing the ring box inside and heading out to wait; so that Marinette could change in private "see you soon".

After a short while Marinette grabbed her bag too and threw the box containing the earrings inside and headed to the others waiting out side. Nino had arrived and was stood with his arm around Adrien with a grin.

Alya grabbed Marinettes hand and started to pull her away "we're going to meet up with the guys in a little while...we need some girl talk!" Not having much chance to do anything else Marinette waved at the guys as she was dragged away.

Alya found a table at a nearby cafe and ordered 2 milkshakes before staring at Marinette with a huge grin "ok now you really do need to fess up! First Cat Noir and now _Adrien Agreste!_ What _happened?"_

Marinette fiddled with her bag strap shyly before pulling her gaze up to meet Alya's "erm, well Cat Noir and I don't have a thing, really! He was just trying out an experiment to see if he could find Lady Bug, then after everything happened he wanted to take me somewhere safe and so we bumped into Adrien- he let me hide out at his and..." Alya was on the edge of her seat with excitement pouring out of her "and...and what?! _YOU DIDN'T?!"_

Marinette choked a little on her shake and gulped down air while waving her hands around madly "no! No of course we didn't...I mean we did kiss but I was so _lame!_ " Alya lifted her hand to her forehead and chuckled "what did your clumsiness mess up now?" Marinette could feel the colour rush to her cheeks as she remembered the taste of the chocolate ice cream on Adrien's body.

Alya watched with a wide smirk as she read between the lines "oh come on girl- do you mean to tell me that you only kissed after a look like _that!"_ Marinette banged her head on the table in embarrassment "gahhh, ok well we kinda got all snuggled watching a film with ice cream and...it got dropped _somehow_ and I slipped on it and fell! Then while we were asleep I was sleep talking real loud and Adrien had to wake me out and I almost punched him!"

Alya's eyes teared up with fresh laughter "uh huh and I wonder what the 'somehow' bit involved hmmmmmm? Also when you say Adrien woke you up...do you mean to tell me _you sleept in the same bed?! And you really expect me to believe nothing happened!"_ Marinette giggled "I actually fell asleep in the movie, I guess Adrien carried me to bed...but I promise _nothing_ happened" Alya sighed in disappointment "awww I really hoped that was what the 'somehow' was"

Marinette jumped as she became aware of a commotion outside. Alya stood up and squeaked excitedly "its an Akuma victim! I need to go and see if Lady Bug and Cat Noir show up! You coming?!" Marinette shook her head quickly "you go ahead, I will wait here for you ok?" Alya didn't seem to be listening; she was already out of the door.

Marinette ran to the ladies room and opened up her bag and grabbed the box. She blinked a few times in honest disbelief before groaning. She pulled out her phone as it rang out with Adrien's name flashing on the screen "Adrien? Yes, it's here and mine? Ok good! Your where? Why are you so far away? No I know...its ok; this should be interesting!"

She sighed as she hung up and looked at the ring uncertainly before putting it on and saying "I can't believe I am doing this...Plagg Claws out!" Plagg had barely any time to register the situation before the ring swallowed him up and Marinette transformed.

She stared at herself in the mirror with complete shock as she realised _she_ was now Cat Noir. The costume varied slightly on her; It was more feminine. She had heels instead of the boots and in place of the one piece suit she wore a two piece with short shorts. She pulled herself through the window and headed towards the trouble.

There was no way she could get used to being Cat Noir. People were whispering and pointing as she ran across random railings and jumped from one thing to another then over a wall into a side street and then into the ally there- where Adrien was waiting for her "wow! Hi there...Kitty Noir. I hate to admit it...I think you suit it better than me!"

Kitty Noir jumped onto a nearby railing and perched on it without even thinking and Adrien chuckled "I know...you don't even mean to be that way but it kinda feels natural" Marinette purred a little as she jumped closer to Adrien.

Something about being Kitty Noir Made her feel Mischievous and playful. She pushed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck "if it weren't for the fact there is trouble...I would be pouncing right now tee-hee"

Adrien grinned as he enjoyed Kitty Noir's flirtatious mood- but he also knew that there was trouble nearby and he didn't fancy becoming 'Lady Bug' and so he reluctantly pulled her hands away and kissed one "come on kitty kitty kitty- give me my ring back pretty please?"

Kitty Noir sighed as she gave a little twirl "awwww I kinda like being Kitty Noir...Plagg, claws in!" Plagg appeared with a look of utmost confusion "well that was a new experience...care to explain?" Adrien handed over the earrings and put his ring on "We got our boxes muddled up, I should have checked I had taken the right one. By the way remind me to lend you my ring again later Marinette; Kitty Noir was just irresistible hehe"

Marinette shook her head as a new wave of embarrassment set in "I didn't realise that our miraculous changed our personalities like that!" Tikki shook her head a little "It only enhances certain characteristics that are already there slightly"

With the correct Miraculous' in hand they changed into their normal transformations and headed towards the trouble "I wonder who it is this time?"

Lady Bug felt a twinge of guilt as the girl from before turned back and sat there looking stunned. She knew back then that she would be the perfect target for Hawk Moth and it was all because Marinette had taken her place in the shoot.

Adrien shook his head in disagreement as Marinette confided in him her troubled thoughts "It wasn't your fault Marinette. I told them I didn't want to do the shoot with a girl- aside from you of course, and yet they brought her in anyways. All is well now in any case, shall we get back to Alya and Nino?"

When they found their way back Alya was grasped tightly onto Nino squealing in excitement "I'm telling you Nino! It was a girl Cat Noir!" Nino shook his head laughing "it _can't_ have been no one has ever seen Cat Noir as a girl before- besides we both saw Cat Noir and Lady bug defeat that Akuma- Cat Noir was a guy!"

Alya sighed "I really _did_ see it!" Adrien grinned at Marinette as he spoke to Alya "I saw too Alya- people are calling her _Kitty Noir_ " Alya ran up to him happily "you did? WOW do you think we will see her again?!" Adrien chuckled as he grabbed Marinettes hand as she blushed furiously "oh I _hope_ so!"


	12. Chapter 12

Having a double date with Nino and Alya had been fun, it was a great atmosphere and the four of them had so much fun, however the sun as now low in the sky and Adrien knew it was time to be heading home. He left Nino standing with Alya and frowned as he tried to locate Marinette.

He wandered around in a slight panic as fear began clawing its way into his heart _where is she? Hawk Moth hasn't taken her again has he?_ Adrien sighed in deep relief as he finally caught eye of her nearby. As he approached her a new feeling sank in- jealousy?

Luka was stood close to Marinette-way too close as he leant up against the wall. She was giggling to something he said and this only ticked him off more. Adrien walked over confidently and wrapped his arm around Marinette "oh hey Adrien...I didn't know you two were like a _thing_ , I was just asking her about the Cat Noir picture"

Adrien grinned and pulled Marinette closer "yeah it only happened recently...it's more than a _thing_ though. If you were asking her about the Cat Noir picture I take it she told you that there isn't anything going on between them?" Luka nodded and laughed awkwardly "yeah I was slightly relieved for a moment...until just now. I was hoping to ask you to the movies sometime but I didn't know you were with Adrien- sorry bro"

Adrien shook his head as the guilt settled in "nah it's ok its not like you would have known..." Adrien was cut off mid sentence as a piercing scream sounded from nearby "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _what do you mean 'Adrien is with HER!"_

Chloe had caught the back end of the conversation and had marched over to them with a fiery haze of hatred surrounding her as she homed in on Marinette "I will not accept this!" she grabbed Adrien by his arm and tried to pull him closer to her "you deserve better Adrikins! Didn't you see that picture of her _kissing_ Cat Noir! Adrien pulled his arm free and looked at Chloe with a face she had never experienced him using before.

He looked at Marinette apologetically "I am sorry can I have a minute with Chloe?" Marinette threw daggers at Chloe before sighing and shrugging her shoulders "sure why not? I will wait here ok?" Adrien smiled weakly as Chloe pulled him by the arm towards the nearby cafe.

There was so many things he needed to say to her, it was hard because she had always been his friend- he always knew she wanted him on a less platonic level but he never shared those feelings. Sure she was pretty but the looks were only skin deep- Adrien soon found this out when he started school.

Chloe sat next to him and grabbed his arm. Adrien sighed in exasperation as he pulled it free yet again and tried to gain some distance "Chloe! Stop grabbing me! Please listen to what I have to say!" Chloe frowned and crossed her arms angrily; Adrien had never spoken to her that way before- no one had! Not counting Marinette- which was why Chloe had such loathing for her.

"Chloe, I want to ask you something- we have been friends a long time and I care about you- but what the hell do you think is happening around here! Before you shared that Photo did you even stop to wonder what the consequences would be?" Chloe shrugged her shoulders with a scoff and Adrien simply shook his head in sadness "exactly! You didn't think- no, you didn't _care!_ Marinette got kidnapped by Hawk Moth because of you! No it's not fair to blame you alone...Cat Noir shouldn't have kissed her in the first place but the point I am trying to make is you are selfish and self centred and I hate watching you bring misery to everyone around us!"

Chloe stared wide eyed at Adrien in shock _shoot! I crossed the line! But someone needed to say it!_ Adrien placed a hand over hers "I am sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh, I am not blind Chloe you have made it obvious for years you wanted more from me. But here is the honest truth. I watched you act selfishly when things didn't go your own way, I have watched as you use your dad's position as Mayor to warrant your every action and I have watched as many people became victims to the Akumas because you didn't care enough about anyone but yourself- I can't be with someone like that!"

Chloe stood up with a strange look on her face as she held back tears "don't pretend I ever had a chance with you Adrien! How could I when you are in love with _Lady Bug!"_ he looked away from Chloe to hide his genuine surprise "you...you know?" Chloe looked down as she nodded slightly "I didn't for sure...but now I do...I had a feeling...Marinette- she's Lady Bug isn't she?" he felt the colour drain from his face and a lump formed in his throat "how...?"

She sighed and wiped her tears on a napkin "How did I know? If there was one person I watched more closely than you Adrien it was Lady Bug, I have suspected it for a while now- I have always known about your love for Lady Bug I could tell by the way you looked when someone mentioned her name or when she was on TV- it was the same look I had when I thought about you"

Adrien looked away in guilt as this news hit him- he felt he had been seriously harsh on Chloe; he had never known just how deeply she cared for him- nor how observant she was. "I see the same look in your eyes now with Marinette and I just knew you don't have a look like that for 2 people in your lifetime; its a special look reserved for 'the one'...but then, that makes you Cat Noir doesn't it?"

Adrien stared at her in utter shock as she sighed "like I said- no one has watched you both like I have- Marinette has the same earrings that Lady Bug has- if you minus the magic spots and you have the ring. I wouldn't have known anything if it weren't for that kiss though. Seeing Marinette next to Cat Noir like that- it seemed a perfect match. I zoomed in on the photo and noticed her earrings. I found a different picture of Lady bug and when I compared them side by side it was too similar to be a coincidence"

A sadness had overwhelmed Adrien- why couldn't Chloe have shown this serious and sensitive side before? He raised his gaze to meet hers "That Kiss really did come with a price! Chloe...have you told anyone what you suspect?" Chloe frowned in response and huffed in her normal 'Chloe-ish' way "I don't suspect anything _I know_. And of course not- I'm not stupid!"

Adrien sank deep into his chair in relief but a new panic set in _if Chloe had worked it out already- who else had?_ She put her hand over Adrien's "thank you Adrikins- for being honest with me. I accept that you don't feel for me that way, but you know, I can't stop how I feel for you! A part of me will always be waiting for you- I guess it can't be helped; I _am_ anti bug remember haha! I guess Lady Bug attracts you and I simply repel you"

Adrien hugged her warmly "that's not true Chloe, you have been my friend a long time and that will never change. I am sorry if I was too harsh earlier" she shook her head sadly and then rested it on his shoulder "no you weren't- it needed to be said. I have known how selfish I am for a long time- it took for my heart to be broken to admit it though...Marinette is a lucky girl- don't worry I won't tell anyone" Adrien stood and smiled as he turned to leave "Adrien?" he turned to face her again "what is it?" she grinned at him before saying "you never answered my question- about Cat Noir" Adrien winked "guess the cat's out of the bag" with that he ran back to find Marinette.

 _Ugh this is a mess! I can't believe Chloe knew! She promised she wouldn't tell and I trust her but how do I tell that to Marinette?_

 **Ugh oh I bet Marinette is going to freak when she hears that Chloe knows her secret! That's if Adrien tells her teehee. By the way I am soo blown away by the amount of views and followers this story has received so thank you for that! I would love to hear if your enjoying my story or not. I will definitely update soon because I don't want to tell but I see another unmasking happening soon and its going to be very dramatic hehe...bye for now :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien returned to Marinette and laughed as she rolled her eyes "that was a funny minute…although I am surprised she didn't just kidnap you haha" he grabbed her hand and pulled out his phone to call Natalie to pick them up.

The car journey was not that long but Adrien's mounting desire to take hold of Marinette was causing a strange impatience within him. Her hand was so close to his but barely touching, she was close enough so that he could smell her perfume but not so close that he could feel her warmth. As soon as the car stopped out front he half dragged her from her seat and into the house "waaa…Adrien slow down! What's gotten into you?"

What _had_ gotten into him? Since Chloe revealed that she knew his secret he felt an unrest within him- he felt like everything was about to unravel around him in a huge mess and he feared that Marinette would disappear from him life once and for all! He shook his head as he slowed down "I', sorry Marinette, I…." she grabbed his hand and looked at him sheepishly "was it because I was talking to Luka? You know I have no interest in him that way right?"

Adrien chuckled; he had completely forgotten about Luka. Not that it mattered now- he trusted Marinette. Without any words escaping him he pulled her to him and squeezed her close as though trying to absorb her within him so that no one could steal her away. She grasped onto him and pulled him close briefly as she kissed his cheek before pushing him away slightly "seriously? What's going on?"

He smiled gently and grabbed her hand as he carried on climbing the stairs "don't mind me I am being silly, although we do need to talk about Chloe"

Hastily, he pulled her into his room and threw his bag on the bed before sinking into his sofa with a heavy exhale of air as he tried to organise his thoughts. Marinette sat down next to him with an encouraging face "ok so what's turned that face upside down?" he swallowed hard as he readied the bombshell "Hey, I know Chloe is a huge pain sometimes you know? I know you both have had your differences…but setting all of that aside- do you trust her?"

In response to his question Marinette's eyebrows were in danger of falling off her head as she raised them in a _are-you-kidding-kind-of-way_. Adrien chuckled slightly before continuing "Ok, OK I know she has hardly warranted any from you but I'm serious- I have been friends with Chloe a long time and when it really comes down to it _I do trust her"_

Marinette did not like the direction this conversation was turning her eyes stared at him accusingly as he spoke "what _are_ you actually trying to tell me Adrien?" his stomach churned uncomfortably as he readied himself to tell Marinette the one thing they both feared "Chloe has figured out who we are- she has suspected it for a while and wen she saw us together today it only confirmed her suspicions- she is more observant than I thought. She has always liked me and she idolises Lady Bug I guess she simply connected the dots"

Marinette tried to absorb this shocking news gently but what felt like a hammer smashing down on her head simply over ruled any hope of her being calm _there is no way Chloe will keep this a secret!_ Adrien stood up quickly so that he could explain as cold fury burned behind Marinette's usually calm clear blue eyes. Adrien has expected her fury but it didn't make him feel any less guilty- it was all Cat Noir's fault- no it was _his_ fault! He shouldn't have kissed her! He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and shut his eyes against her hard stare "ok I know this sounds bad but I spoke to her and she knows she can never tell anyone- I know she won't"

She took a deep calming breath and tried to rationalise the thoughts in her head- Chloe was a spoiled brat and she acted on impulse however she wouldn't intentionally endanger someone- she had on more than one occasion proved this. Marinette failed to fight the smirk that crept on her face as she imagined Chloe's annoyance that it was the very person she disliked the most who was beneath the mask of the hero she so lovingly adored.

Adrien lightly flicked her nose in a playful manner as though he knew what was on her mind "well with any luck no one else has connected the dots either- although there isn't much we can do at this point- all we can do is prepare for whatever life throws our way"

Marinette giggled coyly "hee hee I do love lemonade!". Her laugh was infectious and so was her playful mood unable to focus any longer on the serious thoughts in his mind Adrien acted on the one thought that he could never shake. He pulled her close to him with twinkling eyes as he lowered his lips against hers before replying "exactly- let the lemons rain down on us!"

Adrien's eyes shone brighter with mischief as he arose from the sofa and pulled Mainette up by her hand. She remained silent with a quickening pulse as her nervous excitement took hold of her. He led her into the over-sized bathroom and turned on the shower head. He placed her hands on his shirt and instructed her with his eyes. As she began unbuttoning it he slipped her straps down and lowered his lips onto her exposed shoulder while he moved her hands to his zip.

He was doing everything he said to himself he wouldn't do but the closer he got to her the the less rationality his mind retained. Everything about her drew him in and the void he felt from the loneliness was being patched up miraculously. She stepped into the flow of water and threw her head back as it hit her face and trickled quickly down her body. Adrien stepped in behind her and ran his lips over the soft skin of her exposed neck. She raised her hands behind her and ran her fingers through his wet hair before he grabbed them and pinned them against the tiled wall in front of her.

Marinette was struggling to control her breathing as she became lost in Adrien's assertiveness. His control over her body was exhilarating and she was a slave to her own lust as he pinned her hands up against the cold tiles in front of her. She could feel the warm trickle of water running down her arms and onto her stomach. She trembled as his hands left hers and slowly followed the water's journey down her arms and onto her stomach as he pressed against her. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. The excitement was only matched in frustration as she found herself wanting more; each moment he touched her he was careful to not stray onto any intimate places which strangely disappointed her. She looked into his eyes and easily read the thoughts beneath _he is torn- he wants this too!_

His eyes seemed to show signs of disappointment too as she stepped away from him and turned the shower off. Marinette however, was not finished with him. He noted as her eyes seemed to glimmer with the intensity of a tiger hunting and inside he was laughing at the irony of him being the prey. He followed her into his room and swallowed hard as she climbed into his bed and signalled for him to follow.

His eyes were wide in pure delight as Marinette crawled up him kissing every inch of his body upwards until she was sat on him and kissing his lips softly. He never meant for things to go so far but he already knew they were at the point of no return - they both wanted this.

Adrien woke up with a strange sense of joy, it was still dark but even then there was a strange emptiness filling the room. His mind was still fuzzy from being asleep but the joyous mood that had sent him into a peaceful sleep seemed to fade as he realised something was wrong...Where was Marinette?

 **OK things got a bit steamy here so I hope everyone is breathing ok haha...jokes aside I know everyone wants to know where Marinette is- im sure she's fine ;) but who knows don't worry we will find out soon enough. Thank you once again for taking the time to read comment and favourite/follow I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel watched in envy as Adrien pulled Marinette close to him. The two of them radiated an aura of pure joy which caused a strange anger within him. If Adrien disappeared into the sunset with his love Gabriel would be alone in his despair- he truly would be alone. He turned his Back on them and returned to the car; unable to face the pain he felt any longer.

Upon returning to his home he silently entered his room and locked the door- ignoring Natalie's concern as he once again locked himself away. He sat at his desk and rested his head in his hands as he considered his options. He needed a new plan, Akumatising people simply wasn't getting him anywhere. He had hoped that holding Marinette prisoner would undoubtedly work but he got greedy and concocted a plan that might help him find out both Lady Bug and Cat Noir's identity, he should have simply found out Cat Noir's identity and the rest would have followed.

He raised his head with a slight grin as he realised what he needed to do. Marinette was still the only lead he had and she was staying under his roof. He still believed that she could be Lady Bug but whether she was or wasn't didn't matter right now- he would return to his original plan and one way or another he would succeed this time! He wouldn't make the same mistake again! After an hour of being locked in his office he surfaced to find Natalie. She looked warily at his newly found good mood as he spoke to her "where are Marinette and Adrien?"

Natalie opened her messages "Adrien informed me that he was staying out with some friends and that he would be back later" Gabriel nodded in response "very well inform me as soon as they return". He was restless and eager to put his plan into motion but until Marinette came back he could not do anything…could he? Why not send another Akuma out and try his luck once more until they return. He remembered the crushed young woman who he had so abruptly dismissed and sure enough through the eyes of his butterfly he found her wallowing in loathing and sadness at her failure.

He did not expect to win but he did hope to learn something from this and strangely enough it was not Lady Bug and Cat Noir who turned up- it was a new hero? No this was Cat Noir's powers but it was another using it. She didn't stop to attack the Akuma victim and soon disappeared- what was going on? Soon after Cat Noir reappeared with Lady Bug- had Lady Bug borrowed Cat Noir's powers? Hawk moth laughed to himself "never mind, it is of no consequence Cat Noir's miraculous will be mine soon enough anyway!"

It didn't take long for the duo to defeat his Akuma but he expected nothing less. However an unwelcome sense of guilt clawed it's way into his heart as he thought of what his son would think to him kidnapping his girlfriend and holding her hostage _he needn't know… but I want him to be happy…_ an internal debate took place inside as he agonised over the painful decision he was making that would involve betraying his son.

He had rationalised that he had no intention of harming her- she was just to be detained until he managed to get Cat Noir and Lady Bug again. At the end of it all Adrien would want the same thing he did- the return of his mother.

Natalie knocked on his door and a muffled voice followed "Mr Agreste... they are back, I went to summon them for you but it seems they are in the bathroom taking a shower" Gabriel laughed despite himself _fine- let them have some fun before I put my plan into action._ He erased any guilt that was remaining; it didn't matter because all would be well in the end and Adrien would forgive him.

He paced around for a few hours until the early hours of the morning- he did not want a commotion and he did not want to involve Adrien. He had a plan and with any luck he could get Marinette past Adrien without him waking up. It was 3.47 am and he knew so much could go wrong he needed to trust that his son was a heavy sleeper like he was.

He lightly knocked on Adrien's door- he waited for a reply but none came. He tried the handle but the door was locked. Impatiently he knocked again and sighed in relief as light footsteps approached him; they were too light to belong to Adrien. Marinette peered around the door with confused and sleepy eyes which soon widened as they came to rest on Gabriel's face "wha…is everything ok? Do you need Adrien?"

Gabriel shook his head and tried to offer a kind smile "I apologise for disturbing you this late but I wondered if you could help me with something? You don't need to wake Adrien…I would rather he not know; I don't wish to worry him". He knew that she was a kind girl and any plea for help would not fall past her. Just as he predicted she nodded and shut the door behind her gently.

She followed him through the silent house and into his room waiting with extreme curiosity as he shut the door behind him and locked it.

Adrien jumped out of his bed with mounting dread as he looked around his room for Marinette. She wasn't in the bathroom was she? He knocked and waited with held breath listening for any sign of movement, however there was no reply. He threw the door open and looked around in a panic- the bathroom was cold and empty with the tiled floor glistening with water that remained from their shower.

He tried to breathe calmly as he entered his room again; there was no need to get so worked up, this was a big house and she could have gone for a drink and gotten lost. He pulled on his robe and left his room to search else where.

He peered into every room he came across and with each empty room he found his fear took a tighter grip over his whole body and soul. He had ran the length of the house five times over and even returned to his room to check if she had come back but there was still no sign of her. He looked at the large clock mounted on the wall and noted it was 6am- what could she be doing at 6am?

The house was empty and still and he knew that there was no choice but to search for her and so he transformed and left the house so that he could check all of Paris if he must to find her.

He jumped from street to roof- from roof to ally. She was no where outside and she was not at home or at the college and no matter where he looked she was not to be found!

He searched for as long as his transformation would allow him before he landed hastily into his room once again as Cat Noir faded and Plagg emerged from the ring "I can't find her Plagg! Where could she be?!"

"Adrien!?" All colour faded from his face and shock threatened to paralyse him as he turned to see his father stood in his doorway…there was no way he wouldn't have seen!


	15. Chapter 15

"what…what did I just see Adrien?" Adrien scoffed and shrugged his shoulders fighting the building panic within him "I dunno father, what _did_ you see?" Gabriel stepped forward with a stern glare- the kind that Adrien used to shrink away from "don't play games with me son; you have no idea what this means! There is no mistaking that I just saw you as Cat Noir!"

Adrien shrugged indifferently "why don't you enlighten me then father…actually I'm a bit _busy_ right now maybe later; unless you can tell me where Marinette is" Gabriel grinned and held out his hand "why don't I do both…Son"

Adrien looked at his hand in suspicion and tried to ignore the alarm bells that were ringing throughout him "what's going on?!" Gabriel remained silent but his frighteningly good mood confused Adrien. He turned away and signalled for Adrien to follow him.

It was clear that they were heading into his Father's work space; was Adrien going to find out what his father had _really_ been doing in there all these years- what did it have to do with Marinette disappearing? Adrien frowned in panic as he remembered that Marinette did not have her magic jewels! She had taken them off for the shower; if she ran into trouble she would not be able to transform!

His Father stood in front of the large abstract creation of Adrien's mother- as he had done so many times. Adrien watched in shock as his father pushed buttons that Adrien did not even exist on the picture which in turn revealed an entrance in the floor- this did not surprise Adrien in the slightest but it did beg the question; where would it lead?

Gabriel sighed as he turned around "Marinette is down there" Adrien stepped forward wordlessly as a thousand questions burst open in his mind "wait, Adrien. Before you go down there I need to explain some things to you- no to Cat Noir! Will you do me the pleasure?" Adrien's first impulse was to refuse this request however he realised it made no difference now- his father already knew. He transformed and looked at his father eye to eye.

Gabriel nodded in approval "I am relieved that you are Cat Noir- I had resigned myself to the fact that it would come to a fight; however there is no need to fight you Son; we want the same thing!" Cat Noir stared in utmost horror as his father transformed in front of him into the very person he had been fighting against all this time.

"NO! it..it _can't_ be!" he fell to his knees and banged his fist against the cold ground; _I wish this floor would swallow me whole! I wish death would come to me right now; anything as long as I don't have to face this dreadful truth!_

He lifted his head up and glared at Hawk Moth with cold and unforgiving eyes "what have you done to Marinette?!" Hawk Moth approached him and shook his head "you are misunderstanding everything my son- Marinette is safe, however I wonder if you will wish for her to remain that way? You are undoubtedly Cat Noir that means there is no mistake that Marinette _is_ Lady Bug- shall I tell you some secrets about her that may change your mind?"

Marinette clenched her fists in frustration, she was so stupid to not have known; she had already suspected that Gabriel Agreste had been Hawk Moth but when he fell victim to an Akuma he was cleared of all suspicion! He must have realised that his identity was in threat and so Akumatised himself to shift all suspicion away. She struggled against the robes that bound her to the small chair beneath her. There was little light down here but even in the darkness around her she could see the dim glow of tiny white wings fluttering around lazily. A tear emerged at the corner of her eye but as her hands were tied she simply had to let it fall as she realised just how pure the butterflies were before they were tainted by Hawk Moth- just like his victims!

A single butterfly fluttered to her sand landed gently on her knee, she watched as its wings became still until it flew off once more upon another droplet falling from Marinette's eye. Where was Adrien? Had he noticed she was gone yet? She had nothing to do but ask questions and be angry at her own failure. She couldn't even transform as she had left her earrings in their box in Adrien's bedroom; she should have learned from last time, to not take them off!

A noise sounded from above and the sound of many wings fluttering as the butterflies scattered. Marinette strained her eyes against the darkness as Hawk Moth approached her "where is Adrien?!". Her stomach lurched in dread as she waited for a response "why don't you ask Cat Noir?" Marinette laughed in a braver manner than she really felt without being Lady Bug "as if I would fall for that! You just want me to get him here so you can find out his identity!" it was Hawk Moth's turn to laugh and this made her feel uneasy "please, I already know Adrien is Cat Noir...isn't that right son"

Cat Noir stepped out from behind Hawk Moth with a strangely blank face that was devoid of any affection or emotion that he usually displayed for Marinette and Lady Bug "Wh...Cat Noir? What is going on" his face became terrifying angry as she spoke to him "is it true Marinette?" she looked at him with deep confusion as she ignored the tightening pain in her chest- from both the tightness of the ropes and the dread she felt upon receiving such hateful looks from Cat Noir! "is _what_ true?" his eyes narrowed "if you combine Cat Noir's Miraculous and Lady Bug's you get a wish?" Marinette lowered her head and looked away before whispering "yes..I knew but..." Cat Noir stepped forward in anger "so one more thing I was kept in the dark about? What? Couldn't I be trusted...maybe you knew I would want to use it to find my mother?"

Marinette looked up in frustration "we have been through this before...we do trust you, you know it was never my choice to make. Besides even if I was permitted to tell you I wouldn't..do you know why? Because I didn't want you to have to agonise over the temptation of using it to bring your mother back- balance must be kept, are you willing to pay the price? A life is worth a life; you know what this means!" I didn't want you to be tempted over something you know you wouldn't be selfish enough to do- yet constantly wish you were! The frustration of having a means to bring your mother back but having such a huge price; it would have driven you mad." Cat Noir's eyes widened as he absorbed this information. Hawk Moth placed a hand on Cat Noir's shoulder "what is a single life of an unknown person in comparison to the woman who gave birth to you!"

Marinette shook her head angrily "a single life of an unknown person? Imagine hearing about the death of someone!Whether from another person, the radio or newspaper; the guilt you would feel in thinking 'was this the person who's life I swapped for my mother? What gives you that right to decide?" Cat Noir turned away from her and looked to Hawk Moth "It's ok...I know what to do" he started walking away as Hawk Moth frowned "where are you going Son?" Cat Noir turned and looked directly into Marinette's eyes as he said "to get Lady Bug's Miraculous!"

 **Ok,Ok I know it looks bad but Marinette trusts her partner and her love- the question is do all of you? I shall update soon so you can find out whether Cat Noir is really a naughty Kitty now ;) bye for now**


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette looked into Cat Noir's eyes desperately trying to find any trace or sign that he was only playing along- that he seriously wasn't going to join Hawk Moth in his treachery. Finally Marinette understood the reasoning behind Hawk Moth's madness but that did not excuse his wrong doings! She begged silently through her eyes to Cat Noir to show her some sign that it was not true. His face was not it's usual playful or charming self yet she felt like the look of hatred in his eyes was too strong- she had given herself to Adrien mind and soul only last night and to have it all stolen away from her a few hours later was too cruel!

Cat Noir turned away once again and left Marinette open mouthed in shock. She turned her attention to Hawk Moth with a loathing glare "how could you akumatise your own son!?" he shook his head with a large grin "I would never akumatise my son- he has simply had enough of you keeping him in the dark, you betrayed him when you concealed the truth to returning his mother to him.

Marinette growled in frustration as she fought once again to free herself from the bindings "do you think your wife would want you to sacrifice someone for her sake? Adrien has told me about her- she was kind and gentle she would not want you to do this!" Hawk Moth walked over to Marinette and pulled her chin up and brushed her lower lip with his thumb before she tore her face away from his grip "you are much like my wife- Adrien sees that too- don't get in the way of his happiness Marinette. Never mind me but think of Adrien- your love. You could help ease his pain! At the end of it all we could be a happy family! We have no proof she is even dead so it doesn't necessarily mean anyone will die"

Mainette chewed her lip in sadness as she imagined the situation hypothetically before shaking her head "I want nothing more than to make him happy! However I can not overlook that the fate of your wife would become someone else's fate! Adrien is too kind to live with himself if he made such a decision! You are his father! You should be showing him right and wrong and not steering him onto the path of temptation!"

Hawk Moth grinned as Cat Noir returned holding the box of earrings! Marinette closed her eyes in despair as she imagined Cat Noir as a bad guy! Hawk Moth grinned widely "finally! Finally things are going my way! Now Adrien! Use the Miraculous together and make our wish come true!" Marinette wanted to look away as Cat Noir opened the box of earrings and handed them to Hawk Moth but her hurt ran so deeply she simply watched in horror.

Cat Noir turned away from Hawk Moth and winked in her direction before grinning wide with a chuckle and walking over to her- seemingly unbeknown to Hawk Moth- what was going on? He opened his hand and revealed two little earrings before freeing her from the ropes and handing them to her as Hawk Moth celebrated with his own set of earrings.

"did you really thing I could ever hate my Bugaboo?" Marinette frowned in confusion as Hawk Moth made no acknowledgement in response to Cat Noir freeing her and giving her the real earrings back "what….What is going on really?" she heard another chuckle of amusement as Rena Rouge appeared "I figured we needed some help…I don't want to fight my father- I want to help him" Marinette nodded with a smile as she realised that Hawk Moth was under the influence of Rena's illusions.

Marinette sighed in relief as she transformed into Lady Bug- she also didn't know whether to cry in relief that Cat Noir wasn't on Hawk Moth's side, get really Mad at him for tricking her or embrace him! Lady Bug decided to do everything! she walked over to Cat Noir with angry tears in her eyes as she continuously hit him over and over before pulling him close and sobbing into his chest "you idiot! Cat Noir you are an _idoit!_ I thought I had lost you!" he pulled her close and stroked her hair "never! I am yours always!"

Rena Rouge stared silently in stunned disbelief as it washed upon her she had discovered the identity of Lady Bug Finally! "OH MY G! Marinette was Lady Bug this whoooooolllllleeeeee time?!" Lady Bug groaned - she had not even considered that Rena did not know her identity. Cat Noir shrugged indifferently "what does it matter now? Hawk Moth knows who were are regardless and Rena is an ally. Lady Bug smiled; Cat Noir was right besides it would be nice not having to lie to Alya any more.

Lady Bug nodded with a grin in Rena's direction- signalling to end the illusion and let the truth hit Hawk Moth like a ton of bricks. Cat Noir's eyes saddened a little until Lady bug placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder "it's ok...like you said; were going to save him!" instantly his face became brighter and he pulled out his weapon ready to do what ever he needed to so that his father would see sense!

Rena lifted the illusion and Hawk Moth's face crumpled in confusion as he looked around him absorbing the change of circumstances "wh...what is this?" his accusing eyes rounded on Cat Noir as he clenched his fists up angrily "WHY SON...WHY?" Cat Noir shook his head regretfully "I am sorry father but I don't agree with your logic" his face dropped as Hawk Moth laughed crazily "what? Are you really going to defeat me? Your Father? Rena did not look too shocked at this information- it seemed she had already been filled in with some of the details.

Cat Noir grabbed Lady Bug's hand as he attempted to retain courage against his father "no Father I'm not going to defeat you..." he paused as Hawk Moth chuckled in amusement once more "precisely my son" Cat Noir cut across him sharply "I'm not going to defeat you father; i'm going to _save_ you. In the end your simply another victim of the akuma!" Hawk Moth stood there lost for words before frowning in annoyance "what foolish logic is that? I am responsible for the Akumas!" Cat Noir walked over to him confidently "you are a good man; I know this. You have simply been tainted by the powers of the butterfly miraculous- you have become ceited and drunk on power causing you to act evil- just like a victim of the Akumas. and Just like an akumatised victim I know that once I free you from the butterfly you will return to normal again... you will sober up, admit defeat and face the consequences of the weakness of your own heart!"

"I am not w _eak!"_ spat Hawk Moth. Cat Noir grimaced at him angrily before shouting "you _are_ weak! Just like you I was in possession of a miraculous and just like you I lost her...did I use my powers selfishly like you did because I was unable to move on?! No, I have been the one fighting against your wrong doings all this time! I found my outlet in saving people and yours was bringing misery onto others so that you didn't have to feel it yourself! I implore you father! See reason and stop this absolute madness! Hand over your miraculous and atone!"

Lady Bug watched whilst internally praying that this worked- she had no desire to fight Gabriel Agreste, she also wanted to save him; for Cat Noir's sake. For a moment Hawk Moth's head lowered in what seemed like shame- was he finally facing his sins and confronting his own guilt? Lady Bug had difficulty believing that it would be that easy and so she prepared herself accordingly!

 **Thank god that Cat Noir was on our side the whole time...-phew panic over hehe...This really does spell final battle...I hope you will wait eagerly for the next chapter to see how things will turn out ;) as always I send my thanks out to everyone for their support this is my most successful story so far!- also I have a surprise planned for you next chapter I would love to hear your theories on what it could be :) bye for now**


	17. Chapter 17

For only a brief moment Cat Noir had believed that his meaningful words had reached his father and his heart lightened as Hawk Moth lowered his head in apparent shame...however it was short lived. When his head rose up his mouth was tilted in an unpleasant grin "no words...regardless of the fact they are words spoken from the heart from my own son; will deter me from my will"

Lady Bug's shoulders dropped in aching disappointment for Cat Noir as she realised what was to follow! She stepped forward "it's ok Cat Noir! I will defeat him; I won't ask you to fight your father, please leave!" Cat Noir shook his head and threw his hand out in determination "no! I will stay and fight _because_ he is my father...very well, I will defeat you; so that I can see you"

Hawk Moth nodded in fatherly approval "very well Cat Noir show me if you have your father's strong will! Defeat me if you can!" Cat Noir took a deep breath and grinned. Lady Bug's heart split down its seam as she watched the brutal battle that ensued between father and son.

Watching them fight was strange to Lady Bug as she noted that both of them seemed to have a delightful fire in their eyes that had been absent for so long! They had no more words for each other yet each attack spoke on a deeper level. It was evident that this was the first time they had communicated in such an honest fashion for so long and although this battle was the fight between good and evil; to them it was really a chance to portray their frustrations and feelings to one another"

Rena was speechless as she watched the fight, she turned to Lady Bug and saw the pain in her eyes; she was not physically fighting but each attack that Cat Noir took she felt, every attack he had to deal to his father, she dealt it with him and shared his guilt, anguish,determination and love.

Was there nothing that could be done to stop this desolation. Lady Bug screwed her hands up in frustration; Cat Noir needed to do this alone she knew that was what he wanted- but could she not help in any way! Without thinking she grabbed her Yoyo from her waist and raised it. Rena placed her hand on top of it and shook her head "you can't! This is something he needs to do alone!"

Lady Bug gently removed her hand with an appreciative smile "I know, but there must be a way I can help...Lucky Charm!" an object fell into her hands and she sighed in exasperation "why can't these things be more simple?" she stared at it and blinked several times as understanding washed over her "Rena! Cover me...I will be right back!" Rena shook her head as she held her hands out towards the fighting pair nearby "erm what could be more important than _this?!"_ Lady Bug winked and ran away "trust me I will be right back!

She sprinted and grappled her way as fast as she could and practically fell through Master Fu's door. She frowned as he showed no surprise to her arrival "I already know the situation...It is the final battle. There is someone here who can help you...will you take her with you?" Marinette watched in surprise as a new hero entered the room.

"this is strange master, normally you allow me to choose my own ally" Master Fu nodded "that is correct but she is a special ally...do you accept her help, incidentally I will say; she is the answer to all of your problems"

The new hero stood smiling sweetly as she stepped forward and offered a hand "I look forward to working with you...Marinette" her voice indicated she was older than Marinette.

The two of them set off and although Lady Bug was in the lead to show the way the new Hero seemed to know where she was going...just how much had master Fu told her and who was she?

They burst through the doors of the grand house and returned to where Lady Bug had left Hawk Moth, Cat Noir and Rena. Lady Bug rushed forward but the new hero held her arm out and shook her head "wait Lady Bug...they haven't finished yet; they need more time"

Lady Bug found this new hero strange; she was watching the duo fighting with utmost amusement and interest. Eventually she walked forward confidentially towards Cat Noir and placed a hand on his shoulder "mind if I cut in? I have a few things I need to get across to your father too!" His face dropped with extreme confusion "s...sure?"

He returned to Lady Bug in a strange state of confusion as he stared at the new hero "Lady Bug, who is she? Where did she come from? How did she know who Hawk Moth was?" Lady Bug remained silent as she considered how to answer these hard questions. They all watched keenly as an equally confused Hawk Moth fought the woman.

She was clearly toying with him as she danced around his attacks and grinned almost arrogantly as he missed again and again. If Lady Bug didn't know any better it was almost as if the woman was _flirting_ with Hawk Moth! "seriously Gabriel? After all these years as Hawk Moth you can't even catch little old me?" he growled in annoyance as he missed her again "who are you? How do you know who I am? Where did you get a Miraculous?"

She giggled like a teen in love as she punched him square in the face "I am hurt you don't recognise me!" she ducked down as she swung her leg out swiftly and knocked Hawk Moth off his feet. She stood over him and tutted "I guess your age is starting to show Gabriel...I bet Adrien would give me a better show!"

Hawk Moth's eyes widened as he lied on the floor staring at the ceiling. He stood up rubbing his head before suddenly flying forward and grabbing her arm and pulling her closely to him. He stared deeply into her eyes in such a way that made the 2 spectating young ladies look away in embarrassment as Cat Noir's mouth hung to the floor in stunned disbelief as his father pulled the woman to him and kissed her passionately on the mouth!

Lady Bug's hand flew to her mouth in shock as it dawned on her who this woman could be! Hawk Moth pulled away with a pained face "are you going to remove your mask...Emilie?" she sighed with a smile "it seems I have been caught out!" Cat Noir fell to his knees with silent tears as the face of his mother was unveiled. She walked over to him as Plagg burst out of the ring leaving a despairing Adrien on the floor. She knelt next to him and cradled him in her arms making motherly shushing noises. Marinette stepped forward with tears streaming from her own eyes and Alya wrapped her arm in consolation around her best friend as she also sniffled.

Hawk Moth transformed back and stood there with his head low...this time there was no doubt that there was a sense of shame. Emilie Agreste turned her head in his direction with a small smile "I think we all need to talk!"

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed my little surprise...don't worry I'm not finished I still have lots more to write and I really hope you will all look forward to my next chapter because I had a stroke of inspiration and I'm curious as to what you all think on my theory hehe ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

It was a strangely quiet and tense atmosphere as they all left the room and followed Emilie towards the dining room so that they could talk. Marinette watched the heavenly white butterflies over her shoulder as they settled once again on the floor- pooling in the small glow of light that was available to them. She stole subtle glances at Adrien now and then who would not take his eyes away from his mother- his face was a mixture of relief, pain and confusion; which mirrored Gabriel's face as he too walked without tearing his eyes away from his wife.

She opened the door and allowed everyone to pass her, upon entering the room Marinette did not expect Master Fu to be already seated there smiling at them all. Gabriel spoke for the first time since Emilie was unmasked in response to this "Adrien's Chinese tutor? What are you doing here?" he signalled for Gabriel to join him at the table, however Gabriel simply stood in a nearby corner with his hands resting behind his back.

The rest of them seated them selves and turned to face Master Fu at eh end of the long table and Emilie who seated her self beside him. Marinette was strangely reminded or a business meeting of some sort as they all sat with serious expressions and waited with interest for the pair to speak.

Emilie cleared her throat and looked to her son "Firstly I want to apologise for the worry and hardships I have put you through, I will explain everything now and I ask that you listen and save all of your anger and judgement until the end. I have a lot to explain and there will be a lot that needs to sink in so I understand if you need some time to come around" she sighed deeply and glanced at Master Fu who nodded reassuringly.

She took a deep breath and started her tale;

 _"Years ago, I was travelling with Gabriel, whilst we were in England we came across a certain book and two precious jewels. I had no idea what they were at the time but fate brought me to Master Fu when we had reached China and so that is where it all began- he divulged to me the true purpose of the book and the jewels. He explained that he was the last remaining member of the order of the miraculous and so I decided to dedicate myself to this cause and help him rebuild the council._

 _I asked him that my family join me in this mission but before this was to happen each of us had to pass a test to show our loyalty, dedication and worthiness. For me I had to show that I could make a crucial sacrifice for the sake of others; I had to give up my family temporarily and in turn this was to also be their test. We were to observe how they would cope with this situation and then when introduced with the power of the Miraculous, how they would respond to this power._

 _I would alternate between keeping watch on your movements with Master Fu and travelling in order to see if I could uncover any more lost knowledge from the order. The test was not supposed to be as long as this…I kept asking Master Fu to postpone his verdict because I had faith that Adrien would be able to make his father see sense and to use his powers for good. I have called you all here today because it is time for Master Fu's verdict"_

Master Fu stood up and nodded once again "I too must apologise I know this has been hard on you all, however it is for a cause that is larger than all of us- to maintain balance in the world and to offer protection and guidance to others. In addition to Emilie's request to have her family join her in the new order, I wanted to select a candidate of my own- I chose Marinette and unknowingly she chose other candidates; all of whom will receive my verdict today- and- should they be chosen, be offered a place in the new order"

Adrien had sat and listened in silence with a blank face however a shadow had crept it's way over his face and once Master Fu finished speaking he rose from his seat abruptly and silently stormed from the room. Gabriel hesitantly rose a hand as though he wished to stop his son leaving however Emilie shook her head "No Gabriel- he needs time" she looked at Marinette with a kind smile as she pointed over her shoulder as though she already knew Cat Noir was to be seen jumping on the roof tops in view "I think Cat Noir needs his partner Lady Bug- do you agree?" Marinette nodded and transformed before running out of the room in pursuit of her partner- and her love.

Once Lady Bug left the room Emilie turned to Alya "can I ask you to fetch the young man who is known as Carapace please Alya?" Alya laughed nervously as she avoided eye contact "pfffff who? I have nooooo _idea_ who carapace is" Emilie chuckled lightly into her hands "I think you know very well who Carapace is but it was sweet of you to pretend otherwise to help him keep his word that he would keep his identity a secret- same with Marinette and Adrien"

Alya's mouth fell open as she stood up "you really have been watching us, Marinette is my friend and so it didn't take me long to figure it out especially when she was always doing her disappearing act…not to mention you would have thought she would change her hair style once in a while…I mean it should be renamed 'Marinette tails' but because I am such a good friend I knew there would be a reason she didn't tell me" she left the room as she waved good bye so that she could fetch Nino- wondering how on earth she could begin explaining all this.

With only Emilie, Master Fu and Gabriel in the room the atmosphere was strangely awkward and the silence was deafening. Gabriel removed his jewel and wordlessly handed it to his wife and turned away "why do you hand over your miraculous to me, Gabriel?" he looked over his shoulder as he responded "I assume I have failed your so called test seeing as I have terrorised the citizens of Paris for the past few years…trying to find you, I have no need of it now"

Emilie handed the jewel to Master Fu who walked over and held it out to Gabriel with an enigmatic smile "not everything is black and white, there is no such thing as good an evil in the world itself it resides side by side in each of us. You can not separate the 2 because the world needs balance and so where there is light there is darkness, and where there is good there is also evil. I have deliberated for a long time over my verdict for you and I have reached this conclusion- you acted with balance, you made evil decisions for a pure cause- not once have you wished to perform these evil deeds, you simply did so because you believed in your cause so greatly"

Gabriel turned around in surprise as he listened to Master Fu's words "Part of life is making hard decisions and sometimes others are hurt from this and part of life is also making mistakes and so we must learn from this also. You are not an evil man Gabriel Agreste- your sin is your love of your family and so I can not call this a sin. I wish to offer you a place in the order because I believe there is a lesson to be learned here and you are the one to teach it to others; the danger of becoming lost in the powers we are given...I sense your regret now and you proved this upon returning your source of power so effortlessly. I need someone who can make tough decisions and dedicate themselves to a bigger cause…you have demonstrated both of these traits and so I ask you- do you accept?"

Marinette's head was buzzing with thoughts and questions, but really she was irritated; Master Fu knew all along everything; such as Hawk Moth's true identity, he knew where Adrien's mother was! What was worse; he was the reason she vanished in the first place.

Lady Bug fought the rising desire to go back and give him a piece of her mind, however she knew Cat Noir needed her more for now and so she had to put her personal feelings aside… she came to a stop as this thought process sank in. T _hat's what Master meant! All along that is what he has been telling me! We need to put our own feelings aside and do what we can for others!_ She had said these same words to Cat Noir countless times but it was only now did she truly see the meaning behind these words and her feelings of anger seemed to melt away. The question now was; could she get Cat Noir to see this too? 

**Ok so I hope people are following this ok, I don't really think this will happen really but it was a fun thought I was toying with hang tight because I haven't finished yet and I hope I have gained enough interest for people to keep reading once again I thank you all for your support!**


	19. Chapter 19

When Lady Bug finally caught up to Cat Noir he was sat on the same roof they had used for their rendezvous many times. He was leaning against the railings looking in the direction of Marinette's balcony. She approached him silently and offered a consoling arm. He grabbed her and pulled her to him burying his face in her hair to hide his tears.

She raised her hand and stroked his head gently hoping with all of her heart to take his pain away. They stood there in silence for as long as he needed before he could surface from his misery and face the situation.

Finally he lifted his head and pulled her to his side as he looked over the city below "I'm ok now, thank you. I know why she did it, she has been fighting for the same reason we have. It was hard for me to lose her without knowing why but to actually be the one to make the choice to leave is way harder and she had to make that decision. I want to be angry at her…but I can't"

Lady Bug grabbed his hand and held it to her face lovingly "you don't need to be angry, you can be relieved that after all this time she is safe and has been with you even if you didn't know it. I think you should be proud of her that although she had to make such a hard decision she did it for a higher purpose and also be proud of yourself that despite losing her you also acted in the interest of others"

Cat Noir's ears lowered slightly and the same sadness reflected in his eyes "what does that mean for my father then?" Cat Noir realised that it was not because of the information that his mother had given him that he ran- like lady bug said his relief that she was safe overshadowed all of this; it was because he was fearful for the uncertain future his father now faced.

Lady Bug lifted his chin and smiled reassuringly "Master Fu is a strange man that I never understand yet trust nonetheless. I believe that he will find a way for you to move past this…he's like a fairy godfather or something crazy" Cat Noir laughed in amusement and wiped his eye "I think he would prefer wise old wizard perhaps?" they both laughed once again as they came up with more funny names for Master Fu until Cat Noir beamed at Lady Bug "thank you, when ever I am with you, I have genuine laughter and happiness…I am ready now- shall we head back?"

Upon returning they found everyone seated as before however Nino had since joined them. Marinette and Adrien sat at the table quietly and waited for someone else to speak. Master Fu stood up and faced Marinette "Marinette Dupain Cheng, I chose you as a candidate because you show no hesitance to help others- upon receiving your miraculous you assumed the role of Lady Bug and since then have been using your powers to aid the people of Paris. Along the way I have been setting you tests to see if you are worthy to join the order- one of which was your loyalty. I forbade you from divulging countless information to your partner- although you disagreed with this you followed the order regardless. Eventually you spoke up and advised me it was time to tell your partner the truth"

He Nodded with another smile " my verdict; You showed to me you were capable of following orders and keeping your promises yet you also showed to me that you were no mere sheep. You will not blindly follow an order just because you have been told to, you will question something that needs to be questioned and you will follow your own mind too. Why should we always blindly follow someone without question? We are all human and we all make mistakes- your input is just as valuable as mine…You pass! Should you wish to follow this path I wish to welcome you into the new order"

Alya gave her thumbs up and Nino offered a high five whilst Adrien beamed proudly in her direction. Master Fu faced Alya and Nino "you two had the same test- set forth by Marinette who chose you to fight along side her- you both returned the miraculous showing that you were trustworthy and also kept your word that no one would hear about your adventures- Marinette? You chose them and so I will allow you to deliver your verdict.

Marinette's eyes widened in pleasant surprise before she grinned widely and hugged her best friend "you _both_ pass _!"_ Master Fu nodded in his usual fashion and turned to Emilie "Emilie Agreste, you had the hardest test of all- you left your family and was trusted with an important mission- for these past years you have kept to your word and maintained your distance showing that you are willing to make greater sacrifices for the greater good. You have travelled the world looking for any thing else that belonged to the old order- you also pass!"

She smiled and bowed her head modestly in thanks. Adrien pulled a faint smile "em, excuse me? What about me?" Master Fu turned towards him with another mysterious smile "you have passed all the tests that you have been given Adrien Agreste…however I have one more test for you. I want you to tell me what should be done about your father? He was Hawk Moth, you have fought tirelessly against him for years as he terrorised the people of Paris and although the two of you battled today there was no victor. What is your verdict for your father?" Marinette stood up and glared at Master Fu "Master! That is cruel!" Master Fu shook his head "this is your final test Adrien…what is Gabriel Agreste; your father's verdict?"

Adrien was taken aback by this however he looked into the eyes of his father and sighed, he needed to be truthful about how he felt "I do not believe my father is evil- I never have. I believe that Hawk Moth was a manifestation of his grief, people act differently to grief and we all do bad things- some worse than others I guess. My verdict is that my father should join the council and spend his life helping others and doing his best to atone for his actions"

Gabriel's face softened as he listened to his son's words, he turned away and silently left the room. Master Fu winked at Adrien "you pass!" Adrien was only half listening as he ran after his father. Gabriel turned around as he heard the approaching footsteps "I thought…I thought that I had lost both you and your mother. I figured that for sure you both would want nothing to do with me…after all for all these years you two have been fighting for the good of others whilst I let the despair change me into a different man...please forgive me Adrien!"

Adrien pulled his father into a loving embrace. This resulted in Gabriel blinking hard against the tears he had been desperately keeping at bay as he had left the room "it was I who thought I had lost you father, I ran away earlier because I was scared that your actions would stand in the way of us being a family again now that mother is back. You have made a mistake…we all make mistakes! Forgiveness is not mine to give to you father, you have wronged so many but what matters now is how you repay the people you have hurt. I swear as long as you are working towards this goal I shall stand by your side!"

Gabriel nodded in agreement "you are right Adrien, I must pay the price for my actions... I have accepted a place on the council to atone for my sins- I will spend my life doing so!" Adrien smiled and stepped back from him "maybe we should go back in I too ran off earlier...I guess we are more alike than I thought" Adrien turned away but paused as his fathers voice followed behind him "you're very strong Adrien- I am proud of you!"


	20. Chapter 20

Now that they were all seated again Master Fu cleared his throat "each of you here today has accepted a place in the new council and this is just the beginning, some of you here up until now have only borrowed the power of the miraculous from time to time but having earned your place in the new order I bestow these onto you permanently" Alya and Nino's face lit up brighter than the sun in response to this news. Master Fu handed over the jewels with twinkling eyes and a kind smile "we have lots of work ahead of us but for now we need to focus on finding a new headquarters…" he paused as Gabriel stood up and bowed his head respectfully "I can help with that…up until now I have used my powers for evil and my butterfly garden below us was used for this purpose; however now that my purpose is reformed perhaps it's purpose can be reformed also? I can renovate it to accommodate the order's needs"

Master Fu smiled in appreciation "that would be perfect…it is also well hidden! Thank you!" Gabriel shook his head "no need for thanks…it is a small gesture. In addition can I make another suggestion? I would like to offer part time employment to each member of the new order so that it can provide reasonable cover and an alibi if necessary…if everyone is agreeable?"

This was received with great enthusiasm and excitement from the others and Master Fu grinned "that is very generous…I always thought I would make a great model" Marinette giggled behind her hand as Gabriel shook his head with a weak smile "as I recall you are already my son's Chinese tutor…I trust that will suffice. Of course I believe that Adrien would be thrilled to have his friends join him from time to time in his shoots…and of course his girlfriend" Marinette coloured up as all attention turned to her.

Gabriel looked in her direction and cleared his throat indicating he had more to say "I was also hoping that Marinette would like to assist me in my own work from time to time- I recognise her as a talented designer and I think if we were to join forces we could offer some fresh ideas" Marinette failed to supress the excited squeal that escaped her. Sure Gabriel Agreste had been Hawk Moth however in the real world he was a celebrated designer and working with him would be any aspiring designers dream.

There were smiles all around and everything had seemed to fall into place. Emilie smiled in the direction of her family with relief that they were once again smiling from the inside out "I am glad that we have sorted that arrangement out it will indeed make things easier- our next order of business should be to seek out others to join our cause…what do you think master?"

Master Fu stood and looked out of the nearby window "I agree Emilie, we need to find others who we can trust and who are worthy, we need friends oversees because the world is bigger than Paris and so I think each of us should organise a trip to different places and gather potential candidates…each of them will need to pass their own tests and through gaining allies abroad we will be able to establish new headquarters in other countries so that we can organise a global network dedicated to the order and its cause…just as they did in the old order- this time we need to protect it from fools such as my younger self. You see even I made a mistake and have a lesson to teach!"

Emilie smiled warmly "if you don't mind Master I have been away from my family long enough…I won't be the first to volunteer" Gabriel shook his head with a smile "why don't all of us go? I can set up a series of photoshoots oversees for Adrien and the others?" Once again this suggestion was greeted with extreme enthusiasm. Master Fu nodded in approval "very well I shall leave that in your hands if I may…take a few weeks to organise things and in this time I shall travel back to my home country and gather allies of my own"

Marinette stood with somewhat sweaty palms as she offered a suggestion of her own "my parent's are currently traveling, I think that I would like to request that they be allowed to join me in the order too…I want to be truthful with them and they can also help in this mission while they are away" Master Fu closed his eyes in deliberation before he sighed "are you sure? Are you capable of putting them to through the necessary tests?" Marinette nodded with determination "I am my parents daughter- I know they can do it! They are currently in England I will go there immediately and see them"

Adrien stood and took her hand "I will go too! I don't want you to go alone!" Alya grinned at Nino who responded with a wink. Gabriel opened his mouth as though he wanted to argue but Emilie patted his hand and shook her head "why not let them go dear? This worldwide shoot will take a lot of organising so that will give him some free time from his work…besides doesn't it remind you of anyone?" Gabriel's face softened as he remembered his first trip to England with Emilie and knew he would love for his son to share the same happiness with his love too.

Gabriel nodded and took out his phone "Natalie? Yes everything is fine I apologise for worrying you… please can you organise a trip for 2 to England please…immediately. Thank you" . Adrien beamed in gratitude at his father as he fought back the excitement that had risen within him.

Marinette grabbed Alya's hand as she fought back the desire to squeal in excitement once more "can Lady Bug and Cat Noir leave Paris in the Hands of Rena and Carapace for a while?" Alya winked as Nino offered another thumbs up "of course they can! We got this! Now go have a romantic trip for 2!" Marinette fought the reddening of her cheeks but failed miserably "it…it's not for that! I am going to find my parents!" they all giggled as Adrien's parents became momentarily 'deaf'. Master Fu let out a 'pffffffff' noise and chuckled "please Marinette, you two are hotter for each other than…" Marinette burst across him "THANK YOU MASTER!…I THINK ITS TIME YOU GOT BACK TO YOUR 'VET' DUTIES"

He chuckled as he let himself out of the room waving goodbye. Gabriel's phone rang and he answered it, he stood in silence as he listened before hanging up once more and looking at Adrien and Marinette "there is a flight in 3 hours…Natalie is packing for you now and there is a car out front"

They stared at each other in shock- they had not expected to be departing so soon! Adrien stepped forward and hugged his father once more "thank you…for everything!" Gabriel wrapped his arms around him tightly "no son thank _you_ …you helped save me" he looked at his wife with twinkling eyes "you both did". Adrien released his father and hugged his mother with fresh tears "I am sorry mother, you have only just come back and I am leaving! I am so relieved you are ok!" she too hugged him tightly "it's ok Adrien…your only going for a little while and we will have all the time in the world when we get back…just stay safe; both of you"

She offered her hand to Marinette "I want to thank you for all you have done for my son- I am gad he had you!" Gabriel nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around his wife and watched as his son took flight for the first time without him. **(I do mean flying on a plane here because cats can't fly right? XD Unless you also take it metaphorically in that Gabriel has allowed Adrien to somewhat 'fly the nest'…or both :D)**

 **I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far I am having so much fun writing it and I honestly don't know when I will or how I will end it haha I keep thinking I have the final chapter down and then new inspiration hits me XD as always thanks so much for the comments and follows etc as long as you all have an interest I would love to keep writing so please show me that your interested by commenting or following etc so I can keep going...next chapter is the romantic trip for 2 hehe ;)** **bye for now**


	21. Chapter 21

Adrien grinned sideways at Marinette as he bounced impatiently in his seat on the plane. She giggled "we haven't even set off yet you know?" Adrien rolled his eyes "hey, this is the first time I have done anything without my bodyguard or my father…its exciting!" Marinette held his hand with a tight squeeze as the plane's engines fired up.

Adrien sighed in contentment as he viewed the scene far below them "it looks nice from buildings but it looks even more amazing from up here doesn't it?" he looked at Marinette and her beautifully happy face as she watched him and all of his excitement. He reached over and wrapped an arm around her "I was thinking that maybe we should reassure everyone that Hawk Moth is no longer a threat…I just don't know what to tell them"

Marinette closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his chest against her cheek and grinned in her absolute delight before she responded "hmmm I guess we should ask everyone else's opinion, but I guess we should just tell them that he has decided to join us as an ally and that he is no longer a threat- maybe we should call Nadja when we get back and set up an interview so that we can reassure everyone" he nodded in response but decided to forget all about it for now- true they had a mission to do in England but he wanted to enjoy this time with Marinette and forget about Cat Noir and Lady Bug's duties for a little while.

"Marinette, have you ever been to England before? What is it like? My mother was always fond of it but I have only ever heard from others that it rains all the time" Marinette chuckled a little at the tone of dislike in his voice at the word 'rain'.

"It does rain a fair bit but not all the time and it's not heavy downpour, besides it's not a place you go to enjoy the weather. It is famous for its rich history and old buildings- I only ever went once with my parents when I was younger and I remember visiting an old castle- it was amazing"

Adrien grinned "wow with all those old buildings I bet its super haunted!" he laughed as he felt her stiffen beside him before she shook her head "there is no such thing as ghosts!" she turned away from him in mock anger as he lent closer mischievously before blowing slightly on her neck and laughing loudly as she squealed in fright.

She fell silent and quickly hid her face as many eyes turned in her direction, Adrien wiped his tears of laughter "hey don't worry even ghosts don't stand a chance against Cat Noir's cataclysm" she nudged him with her shoulder "I told you there is no such thing!"

Upon landing there was another car waiting to take them to their hotel, Adrien shook his head in disbelief as he looked upon the grand building in front of him "father always goes overboard; what was wrong with a simple B&B? we're only here a few days" Marinette jumped excitedly "I think its amazing! Lets go!" he had forgotten that Marinette hadn't experienced the overly grand lifestyle he was so used to and for the first time he was grateful for it; so that he could share it with her". They entered the lobby and checked in, Marinette watched with wide eyes as her bags were taken to her room by the assistant. Adrien handed him a generous tip with a charming smile "thank you for your help".

Marinette rushed into the room and dashed about excitedly through all of the rooms joining onto it- she re-entered the bedroom with a wide mouth "this isn't a hotel room- its a house!" Adrien laughed at her as he approached the bed and chucked their bags onto it. He grinned at Marinette pointedly because it was a double, she shook her head with a roll of her eyes as she took her phone out and dialled her mum's number "Hi, Mum…erm, actually I don't know where to start- I guess I should tell you I am in England- I wanted to see you to talk about something important…no I'm not alone. Adrien came with me, can we meet up? Tomorrow? Yeah that should be fine. Where shall we meet? Oh yeah I remember- we aren't too far from there! Ok see you tomorrow! Bye".

She exhaled as she fell back onto the bed "why am I so nervous about telling them everything?" Adrien jumped next to her and rested his head in his hand "maybe because your afraid to tell them that you kept something from them all these years? Also Your afraid of them thinking it was because you didn't trust them opposed to because you wanted to keep them safe?"

His hand shuffled near her and she eyed it with butterflies in her stomach. True she was nervous about telling her parents everything, but she could also tell that there were excited flutters there too. She moved her hand to his and lifted it to her cheek, closing her eyes as she enjoyed his touch against her burning cheeks. Silence fell between them as he pulled her face to him and wrapped his arm around her "so? What shall we do until tomorrow?" he whispered into her ear.

There was little wonder her heart hadn't exploded given how much he was causing it to race. She nuzzled into his neck and pulled him close to her "hmmm how about we just stay here as we are now…forever" he grinned in response as he pulled her away from his neck and looked deep into her inviting eyes before crushing his lips against hers. His stomach lurched in excited pleasure as he felt the warmth of her tongue press against his.

The quiet pitter patter of the rain against the windows along with the sound of their gasps of breath between each kiss, made it seem as though the world was empty aside from the two of them. In this moment he had no other worries or commitments or anyone else who was important to him- aside from the one who was ruling his mind and soul with her delicious kisses and her enticing warmth, smell and murmurs.

Her hand moved gently down his shoulder before she gripped his hand and knotted her fingers into his own as she raised his it slightly above his head pinning it to the pillow. His face flashed a mischievous smile similar to one Cat Noir would pull as he pushed back and flipped Marinette on to her back "oh no you don't, today you are my prey" she pouted in mock annoyance "aww, I like having you at my mercy"

She lifted her leg with a devilish grin as she wrapped it around him along with her arms "I think it is still you who is my prey Mr Agreste". His hand ran down the leg that was wrapped around him as he chuckled "mmmm if this is the torture I must endure as your captive, then I beg you; throw away the key!"

In the past, any thought of being with anyone so intimately would have felt awkward and unnaturally unnerving for Adrien yet as he pushed himself against Marinette in unwavering desire he realised that there was nothing strange about this. Everything about this situation with her felt amazingly natural. He trusted her like no other and he loved her like no other. As she pulled him closer to her it was clear that his desire for her was only matched in her desire for him.

They had played and teased each other enough; all of the cutesy flirting and giggling had disappeared only leaving simple carnal desire. Suddenly the urge to tear the clothes of the other became intense, there was no need to draw things out any longer- their desire was clear and all that was left was to act upon it. The bags fell from the bed as Marinette dived at Adrien, she pulled his shirt open and began sucking and nipping her way down his chest- her heart pounded in delight as he moaned in response. He sat up suddenly and lifted her chin gently "Marinette...I love you, I just need you to know that!" she threw her arms around him "I want you to know that I love you too, Adrien" his eyes were wide as though he never expected her to say such words. She climbed into the bed and pulled back the covers so that they could show the true depths of their love for one another.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the fluffy romance here, so tomorrow is the big day; Marinette is finally going to come clean to her parents...but what will they do until then ;) Once again I am thrilled with the support from you all thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you going to eat that?" Marinette had been in the process of lifting her fork to her mouth when Adrien sat opposite her at the table in nothing more than his jeans, her mind had fallen blank as she stared at the gloriousness of a half naked Adrien Agreste with bed hair and had forgotten all about the food. She giggled and set it down "I don't want this anymore...now that I've seen dessert!"

He winked at her playfully "I can't believe we have spent the better part of today in bed..." he stood up as his phone buzzed in his back pocket "it's my dad...he's video calling!" Marinette laughed as she looked at her own attire- she was wearing Adrien's shirt over her own naked body "wow we are so not dressed for that call!" He laughed as he pressed answer regardless "Hi dad...what's up?"

Gabriel's eyebrows raised slightly "I was wondering if you arrived safely, I had expected you to call when you landed...however I can see that you have been... _busy"_ Adrien laughed as he ran his hand through his bed hair "erm...sorry, I didn't mean to worry you" Gabriel grinned "I know that you can take care of yourself Adrien...Marinette too; speaking of, how is my daughter-in-law-to-be?" Marinette had resumed eating, but upon hearing Gabriel's words she had once again failed to bring her food to her mouth. The fork landed with a loud clatter against the plate as she stared at the phone with her mouth still wide open.

Adrien laughed awkwardly in response as Gabriel grinned "I am sorry son, I didn't realise it would be so strange to think that Marinette would be your wife one day". Adrien rubbed his neck as he felt the strange pressure in the atmosphere "erm, dad...we don't need to talk about things like that _now_ do we? I love Marinette- she knows I do, but we're only 18; there is plenty of time to talk about things like that later"

Garbriel nodded "of course son, I apologise...but you know I was only 19 myself when I proposed to your mother- right Emilie" Adrien's mother came into view and smiled widely "that is right although perhaps we should drop this subject dear- that is for Adrien and Marinette to decide when the time is right for them" Adrien sat down opposite Marinette and rolled his eyes "thank you mother!"

She patted Gabriel's shoulder "you need to forgive your father- he is excited by Marinette's talent as a designer and hes excited by the prospect of adding such talent to the Agreste family" Marinette giggled "i'm honoured!" a moment of silence followed as both Adrien and Marinette blushed slightly as they imagined Marinette joining the Agreste family.

Gabriel cleared his throat "well in any case...I trust you will update me once you have spoken to Marinette's parents" Adrien groaned "dad...I don't need to ask her parents yet- I told you there is plenty of time for that" Marinette laughed behind her hand as Gabriel shook his head "I mean't regarding your mission for the new order...but I am glad to know that you are chivalrous enough to ask her parents for her hand first"

Adrien sank deep into the chair as they all laughed at him "this conversation has gone on long enough...I'm hanging up now. I will call you tomorrow after we see Marinette's parents-bye"

He sat his phone on the table and threw the back of his hand against his forehead "how embarrassing! I'm sorry Marinette" she giggled as she sat in his lap "there is no need to stress about such things now! You're right there is plenty of time for all that later; besides I love how we are now" she drew small circles over his bare chest as his hand rested on her thigh. He grinned and stood up with her in his arms "shall we go out? If we stay here I am in danger of taking you back to bed haha"

Marinette chuckled evilly as she looked at herself in the mirror, Adrien had suggested that they go out to a bar and she knew that bars were full of beautiful girls who were prowling for handsome young male models such as _her_ Adrien and so she had dressed to kill! Her dress was tight fitting and revealing with matching heels that somehow made her sway her hips seductively as she walked.

She left the bedroom and did a playful twirl for Adrien who gawked at her with wide eyes "you're going out like _that?"_ she nodded as she picked up her hand bag "yep just making sure your eyes stay on me" he laughed as he snaked his arms around her and let his hands wander down her lower back "oh my eyes will definitely be on you- but so will every other guy's!" Marinette winked "well it will make up for all of the girls I will have to fight off you later- you're famous even in England you know"

Sure enough upon entering a nearby club, a swarm of girls surrounded Adrien who kept his arm tightly around Marinette. He shrugged at her apologetically as they both sat at the bar and ordered some drinks "cocktail for the lady?" Marinette nodded enthusiastically "yes please!"

Adrien handed her the glass and took a sip of his own. Marinette sighed as a group of girls gathered nearby as one of their friends approached Adrien "are you Adrien Agreste?" she squealed slightly as he nodded his head "would you like to come dance with us?" he smiled and grabbed Marinette's hand "shall we?" she eyed the girls suspiciously; one of them flicked her long brunette hair in a very 'chloe-ish' kind of way...it seems that Queen Bees were to be found in places outside of Paris too.

Marinette sighed once again as she drained the last of her glass "ugh...fine" the other girls looked less than pleased that Marinette was joining in but the brunette girl smiled sweetly "by all means...bring your friend" Adrien shook his head as he led Marinette by her hand onto the dance floor "oh she's not my friend- she's my girlfriend" the brunette frowned a little before smiling sweetly again "ok...well bring your _girlfriend_ then, by the way my name is Cat...short for Catherine" Marinette stifled a giggle and whispered " _typical"_

They all were dancing as a group and for now Cat was keeping her 'paws' away from Adrien and so Marinette relaxed a little and allowed herself to simply enjoy the fun. Cat waved excitedly at someone who had just entered "everyone, this is my cousin Andrew" he waved at everyone and took Marinette's hand "wow, you're a new face. What's your name?"

Adrien stepped forward and rested his arm around her "this is my girlfriend Marinette" he smiled with his hands up "hey I get it off limits-right?" Adrien laughed and held a hand out "hey it's cool- join us" the guy shook his hand and nodded.

Cat winked at Andrew who smirked in acknowledgement. Marinette exhaled in annoyance as she realised the girls were now dancing closer to Adrien and somehow had started to block her off. More bodies had entered the club and Marinette was getting shoved back further away from Adrien- who she could no longer see.

She stumbled back and was caught by Andrew who pulled her up and twirled her around. She stepped back a little to gain some distance between them but one of the girls 'accidentally' fell into Marinette pushing her back towards him once more.

She figured that for now she would be pleasant and dance with the guy- after all they were trying to find potential candidates for the order, this was a perfect chance. They danced together with an acceptable distance between them however as time went on he kept shuffling closer and closer. He reached out to grab her waist but she shuffled out of his grip with a weary smile "excuse me- i'm going to get a drink"

Marinette sat at the bar and looked around for Adrien- she caught a glimpse of golden hair amongst the group of girls "what? They are leaving!" She turned grumpily back to the bar and threw her drink back angrily, Andrew joined her at the bar "hey so Cat just text me- your boyfriend wasn't feeling very well they have taken him outside for some fresh air, he didn't want to worry you and said he would meet you back here soon"

Marinette scowled in uncertainty, Adrien wouldn't just leave her- was he really feeling unwell? She sighed and handed back her empty glass to the barman as Andrew sat beside her "hey let me order you another one, I will make sure you're ok until he gets back ok?" Marinette sighed "fine, whatever" she was done with this guy she didn't like him, his cousin or her friends.

He handed her the cocktail and she smiled faintly in thanks as she started throwing this one back too. A little while later she drained yet another glass as Andrew laughed "wow Marinette you can really drink!" she shrugged in response and sighed in annoyance before standing up "thanks for the drinks Andrew, I am going now- I need to find Adrien" as she stood he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

She tried squirming out of his grasp as he whispered into her ear "stay here with me you don't need that loser! Besides aren't we having fun together?" he ran his hand over her behind which infuriated her "who do you think you are?! Take your hands off me right now!" he laughed at her protests and tried kissing her neck as she pushed hard against his chest "listen _Andrew_ you don't know who you're messing with" she pulled back her fist and punched him square in the face and ran off as he nursed his bleeding nose.

She stormed into the bathroom and blinked against her blurry vision and swayed slightly "I guessh I had more to drink than I thought" Tikki appeared from out of her bag "wow well done Marinette- you kicked his butt without Lady Bug's help hehe! What are you going to do about Adrien?" Marinette grinned "thatsh it! I need Lady Bug! I will teach that stupid CAT!" Tikki shook her head with a sigh "which Cat do you mean? that Catherine girl or Adrien?" Marinette laughed darkly "both!" Tikki shook her head "no no no Marinette I cannot allow a TWI!" she frowned in confusion "a what?" Tikki giggled into her hands "transforming while intoxicated...you're too drunk Marinette!" Marinette shook her head with a drunken smile "nah- im fine, Tikki! Spots on!"

 **Sorry about the wait for this chapter... I think Adrien is in trouble hehe and an angry and drunk Lady Bug is on her way to him, Marinette still has yet to tell her parents the truth about Lady Bug- lets hope she isn't hung over! As always thanks soooooo much for the lovely comments and the follows etc I love that so many people are enjoying my story! I promise to update soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

Adrien suddenly found himself surrounded by the girls; he searched around but could not see where Marinette had gone. Cat grabbed his hand but he pulled it away and looked around more "erm have you seen Marinette?" she nodded as she pulled the same innocent smile "She went to the ladies room I'm sure she will be back soon"

He kept glancing around but failed to find her, more people had come in and it was hard to move. Cat kept moving closer and closer until he shook his head "she should have been back by now...where could she be?" Cat pulled out her phone "ahhhh Andrew has text me, Marinette couldn't get through the crowd and so she has headed out with him to find a less crowded place- she is safe with Andrew. I told him to text me when they find somewhere so we can go meet them"

Adrien had a bad feeling, he couldn't see her anywhere in this crowded place and the thought she was someplace far from home with some guy they had only just met unsettled him. He was eager to meet up with her and to lose these troublesome girls. He looked for the entrance "I'm going too then, where are they" Cat hooked her arm around his "follow me I will take you to them"

They wandered from bar to bar and yet they could not locate Marinette or Andrew. Adrien was starting to feel rather panicked; he felt the need to use Cat Noir to extend his search however ditching the girls were proving difficult. Every time he strayed too far from the group one of the girls would drift over to him and steer him back, like he was being herded!

Cat grabbed his hand suddenly and pulled him into a side ally with sultry eyes as she pulled him to her. The other girls turned away as though guarding them- or stopping any interruptions. Adrien groaned in irritation "listen, I barely know you. I have tried to be polite all night but my girlfriend is missing and it feels as though you're desperately trying to keep me from finding her! What do you want from me?"

Cat said nothing; she simply battered her eyelashes at him as he retreated against the wall "hey I told you! I'm not interested, I want to leave now!" Cat laughed and pushed her lips against his white collar leaving a messy red lipstick mark that she trailed onto his neck. He raised his hands to push her back however she was suddenly pulled into the air.

Adrien looked around in confusion as he noticed all of the girls had disappeared and Cat was hanging from a lamp post nearby. There was a flash of red as Lady Bug jumped down from the same lamp post; she turned her large angry eyes onto Adrien then on to the red lipstick on his collar.

She growled as she slightly stumbled towards him before wordlessly snatching him into her arms and carrying him away using her Yoyo. He threw his arms around her "I am so glad you see you! Thanks for saving me from that girl" she turned her face away with a 'Humpfff'. Something seemed off with her but Adrien couldn't put his finger on it, she was being rather clumsy with the Yoyo- as Marinette this was standard but Lady Bug had better control.

She threw the Yoyo onto the next building and jumped before slipping and missing her target. Adrien's eyes grew wide in a mixture of shock and amusement "Lady Bug...are you _drunk?"_ She threw the Yoyo again and landed in the street below before turning on him with watery eyes "Adrien you…you… _stupid Idiot _!__ _How_ _co_ uld you leave me?"

Lady Bug started crying and Adrien ran forward "hey, hey, hey! I didn't leave you! I was trying to find you...you mean to tell me you were at the club the whole time! Ugh those guys…I guess their strategy was to divide and conquer" he chuckled pulling her to him as she sniffled he grinned at her red suit and winked playfully "at least you're covered up now!" she pushed him away and pulled on his collar with narrow eyes "what is this?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I guess you could say that Cat girl attacked me" Lady Bug folded her arms "well at least when I was attacked I punched him!" Adrien's face screwed up in fury "you were attacked! Was it that Andrew?!" she shook her head "well he wasn't trying to hurt me he was just trying to touch me...but as I said I took care of him"

Adrien looked at her sadly "well it's getting late, shall we head back?" Lady Bug nodded "yeah tonight has been a bust...I don't think I can drink anymore either" she pulled out her Yoyo and Adrien shook his head "I don't think you should 'drink drive'...how about we walk back?" Lady Bug nodded in agreement and started walking before Adrien laughed and grabbed her arm.

"By the way... what did you do with those girls? And I think we should let Cat down" she giggled as she remembered where she had left the girls "ah yeah, I forgot about that...I guess I should let them down" Adrien cocked one eyebrow in confusion "let them down? Don't tell me..."

Adrien couldn't contain his laughter as each time they turned a corner they found a different girl stuck up a different lamp post "wow Lady Bug...you're a maniac- I love you!" she grinned evilly as they finally reached Cat "I don't deal with jealousy very well" she lowered Cat and glared at her "erm...who are you?" Lady Bug mimicked Cat's sweet smile "just a superhero that happened to see a guy in the clutches of a supervillain Cat thief!"

Cat scoffed "I'm hardly a supervillain! I would say that you're the villain- what did you do to my friends?" Lady Bug grinned as she feigned innocence "nothing- they are fine I've already let them down. I think you girls should all go home now and learn to accept when someone isn't in to you" Cat rolled her eyes "seriously? What makes you think I will do as you say? You're just some freak in a Halloween costume…which is hideous by the way!" Lady Bug fiddled with her Yoyo pointedly "hey of you want to stay up there all night I don't mind" she quickly raised her hands in defeat "hey…no I don't!" she turned her head to Adrien and sighed "listen Agreste…Andrew text me, your girlfriend gave him the slip after busting his nose- he's gone to the A&E but he doesn't know where she is…I'm sorry I hope you find her- I'm outta here now, see ya later handsome" she slipped him a wink as she walked away. Lady Bug growled under her breath "ugh I should have left her up there…Tikki spots off"

Tikki appeared and crossed her arms as they all made their way back to the hotel "Marinette…you're not _supposed_ to use your powers for selfish reasons!" Marinette chuckled a little "I'm sorry Tikki- it was life or death!" Tikki tutted and shook her head "I hardly think it was life or death" Plagg flew out of Adrien's inside pocket and sniggered as Marinette answered "oh it was…I seriously wanted to kill Adrien…and that girl, it was life or death for them. If I hadn't transformed into Lady Bug…I would have forgotten that I am a super hero and I would have totally murdered them both"

Adrien sulked a little "hey! Why was I going to be murdered too?" they all laughed in response and Plagg sighed "come one Adrien you hardly fought her off did you…Marinette kicked that guy's butt!" Adrien hung his head "aww come on what was I supposed to do? It's not my style to fight with girls…I try to avoid fights with guys too if I can help it!"

Plagg stuck his tongue out at Adrien "by the way, I am totally sleeping on the sofa tonight I do not need to see anymore of you two in action! Although seeing how things have gone it will probably be Adrien on the sofa tonight" Adrien flicked his head gently with a smirk "well If I am sleeping on the sofa tonight there is no way I'm allowing any midnight snacking with stinky cheese so it looks like we will both miss out" Plagg's grin faded and he grabbed onto Marinette's hand "please please please Marinette! Don't make Adrien sleep on the sofa!" she giggled loudly with Tikki "I never said I was going to Plagg! However if you don't want to 'see anymore action' I definitely recommend you do sleep on the sofa…maybe bring Tikki too hehe"

Adrien wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a cheeky grin "hmmmm this sounds promising" she chuckled as she wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest "of course... I need to punish you for your indiscretions " his grin widened as Plagg pretended to vomit "that sounds… _fun!"_

His grin faded quickly as the heavens opened once again; drenching them to the bone. He took his outer shirt off and wrapped it around Marinette's shoulders as they hastened their retreat to the hotel. Marinette had been sobering up quickly but even more so as the rain hit her face and now the evening's events were running through her mind- she had used the Miraculous selfishly, yet she could not bring herself to regret it- it had helped her save Adrien without a 'cat fight'. She had broken a guy's nose…yet somehow she couldn't regret this either- he was way too forceful for his own good! It was clear that both Marinette Lady Bug was just plain crazy…Drunk Lady Bug and Marinette however; Adrien was right by using the word 'Maniac'! The one regret Marinette had from this evening was that, through it all, she hadn't managed a single dance with her love!


	24. Chapter 24

Wet and dishevelled they entered their room. Marinette kicked her heels off and fell onto the sofa in relief. Adrien pulled his outer clothing off and shook his hair out of his face; he looked in confusion as Marinette giggled at him "what?" she shook her head with a grin "nothing much, just that when you flick your hair like that its like your modelling for a shampoo ad or something "

His golden hair shimmered with droplets of rain that were running down his face and onto his bare chest; reminding her of their steamy shower together not too long ago. The nature in which he moved and held his body stirred something within Marinette- he was naturally handsome and even when most people would appear careless and messy in their appearance- Adrien simply looked artistically perfect.

Adrien's smile faded as he noticed the scorching look beneath her eyes, his gaze turned on her with fire that matched her intensity as he stalked towards her. She looked up at him through her long lashes as he offered her a hand and a charming smile "may I have your hand Milady? I regret that through the unfortunate events tonight I failed to enjoy a single dance with my love" he smiled at Plagg who rolled his eyes and flew over to Adrien handing him his phone before flying off with Tikki into the next room "this is a piece I wrote in my last Piano lesson- for you" her heart hammered as he pulled her close and held her hand up with one hand and with his other he gently held on to her lower back. Her stomach squelched in nerves as she recalled that she could not dance in this fashion "this is silly, we are alone in our room and I can't exactly dance!"

He noted her hesitance and leaned in then whispered into her ear "that doesn't matter this dance is only meant for two anyways, don't think about it, just follow your instincts- or my lead" he rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes as he listened to her breathing and the gentle tempo of the piece playing from his phone, his hand grasped hers and his other hand moved gently from her back to her waist. Suddenly his eyes opened as the pace quickened, he stepped back and pulled her hand across and over as he bent her back and ran his hand up the grove of her chest and onto her neck. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her briefly before pulling her up again in time with the music.

She had never experienced anything as sensuous as the journey he was taking her through in this moment. They weren't simply dancing; it was so much more intimate- it was a torturous seduction! Adrien pulled her into him so that she faced away with their hands folded over her chest. He kissed her neck tenderly while grasping onto her hand so that she would spin in response to his prompt to face him. As she came close to him he grabbed her leg so that he could pull it up over his hip tilting her back so that he could brush his lips over her exposed skin. Wherever he touched left a scorching sensation that sent pleasurable quivers around her body.

As the beautiful song came to a close he slowly lifted her up to him. Both were stood breathless as they faced one another seeing past the eyes into the very souls residing beneath "wow" gasped Marinette through her breathlessness "I had no idea you could dance like that" Adrien carefully swept a lock of hair that had fallen free away from her face before caressing her cheek with his thumb "only with the right person"

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him fiercely "now that the foreplay is over with...are you going to tame this fire you have so masterfully started?" with a single sweep of his arm, Adrien had already began carrying her to the bedroom as he shouted over his shoulder "Plagg...Tikki; your on the sofa tonight guys...eat as much stinky cheese as you want!"

Once again Adrien was sat on the edged of the bed fully dressed- laughing as he turned Marinette's alarm of for the fourth time "come on sleepy head!" She half lifted her head from the pillow "ugh…we're not meeting my parents until later- can't I sleep some more?" He stifled his laughter as his hands crept towards her shouting "Raaaaaaawwwwrrrrr!" while diving at the mound of covers she was buried in and tickling her mercilessly "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh no! Adrien stop it! Nooooooo!" she kicked her legs and arms around wildly as she laughed and gasped in-between his tickling torture.

When he had finished the covers and a single pillow had found their way onto the floor and Marinette was sat up in the middle of the bed, pouting with her arms folded "hey that's not playing fair!" She narrowed her eyes at Adrien as he wiped away tears of laughter "awwwww come on pouty let's go out! I want to go out and see everything there is to see!"

Thankfully the rain had stopped and the sun was trying to shine brightly despite the slight chill that remained in the air. They spent their time going around the city centre and viewing some of the old buildings, riding the river boats around the city before stopping at a café and trying English Tea with biscuits "wow despite the weather, it is actually really awesome here!"

They were sat at a window seat which overlooked the nearby river that ran through the city centre, ducks were bobbing along happily in the water as boats passed by slowly. Marinette sipped her tea and gazed out of the window. On either side of the river she could see plenty of trees and grass running alongside a narrow path that followed the river "hey I wonder where that goes!"

Adrien winked as he set his empty cup down "only one way to find out! Shall we?" Marinette nodded cheerfully "yeah!" Having left the café they turned towards the river below and noted some off white stone steps leading down to the pathway. A few Cyclists rode past them and down the path they were following and a bit further down there was a lone man sat fishing.

They followed the path for around ten minutes before it came to a large park, there were large iron gates and beyond they could see a large pond followed by flower gardens "wow this place is so pretty and huge!" Marinette smiled at Adrien who nodded and grabbed her hand "wanna go in?"

They crumbled some of the left over biscuits into the pond and watched as the ducks gathered and started eating them, from here they walked further round and came across a large play park. Adrien carried on walking and grinned as he came across some swings. He turned to Marinette and signalled the seat of the swing "Milady?" Marinette shook her head slowly "I'll pass thanks…I'm not a child haha" Adrien sighed and grabbed her hand "nope your never to young to enjoy the park"

She sat on the swing and giggled as he stood behind her and pushed her lightly, the wind was cool against her face as she swayed back and forth "thank you for this Adrien…I've had such a perfect day" suddenly the swing stopped as he grabbed the chains. He remained silent for a moment before wrapping his arms around her from behind "no thank you Marinette, I now know what freedom feels like!"

She lent her head back on him for a moment and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the peaceful setting before sighing and standing up "we need to head back, were meeting my parents soon"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, just so you know I have based the settings on where I live because its so beautiful and I think Marinette and Adrien would love it** **J** **Once again thank you everyone for your support, the lovely comments really give me motivation to keep going I love that so many people are enjoying my story so I really appreciate it!**


	25. Chapter 25

When they made it back to the end of the path and back up the stone steps Adrien wiped his forehead and looked up at the sky 'phew, what is with the weather here? It was so cold earlier, raining all yesterday and now its blazing sunshine!" Marinette took her coat off and wrapped it over her arms as she laughed in response. Adrien shrugged his outer jacket off and threw it over his shoulder "seriously…how do people know what to wear for the day?

They made it to the restaurant where Sabine and Tom were waiting for them. It had been a few weeks since Marinette had seen her parents while they were travelling and suddenly she felt like a little child again as she realised how much she had missed them. Upon seeing their faces she fought back tears and threw her arms around them "I've missed you both so much!"

Tom's eyes crinkled as he beamed at her "we've missed you too- I can't believe you came all the way here to see us!" Sabine's face was that of concern as she hugged her daughter "for you to have come all the way here…You're not in trouble I hope?" Marinette's nerves quickly surfaced "I…ugh- no I'm not in trouble I just needed …to. Tell…" Adrien shook his head and wrapped an encouraging arm around her- having being well acquainted with Marinette's nervous stammering "what Marinette is trying to say is that we have something big to tell you that we couldn't really say over the phone- it needs to be face to face" Sabine squealed in delight as she grabbed Marinette's hand and started inspecting her fingers "where is it? I knew you two would finally get together, you have been so close for a while now- although it probably a bit fast I mean your only just 18- still the heart knows what it wants…"

Marinette stood open mouthed as her mother spoke without pause for breath in her excitement. Adrien smiled shyly and squeezed Marinette tightly "Sabine- I think you have got this all wrong. True Marinette and I are in a relationship now but she has something _else_ to tell you" Sabine's face fell and she looked to Tom with horror before turning to Marinette "you're not…?"

This was the final straw! Marinette picked her jaw up and held up her hand "woah…woah- hold on a minute! Mother, Adrien and I are not _engaged;_ and I am certainly not _pregnant!_ " Sabine lowered her head as she exhaled in extreme relief and held her heart "now…can we please sit down: I will tell you the _real_ reason we came here"

As Tom and Sabine sat down Adrien leant into Marinette's ear "they thought you were pregnant? Huh, I never thought about having little kittens before" Marinette flicked his nose playfully "I thought you wanted a hamster? I guess we can have both one day haha" Adrien winked at her as she too sat down "didn't you want one too? Hehe aww look at us planning a future together bugaboo" he whispered. Marinette rolled her eyes in response before whispering back "don't let them hear you say that…it will get my mum fired up again- what's with our parents and the marriage talk!" He smiled proudly at her "it means they approve- good sign right?

Marinette fiddled with her napkin silently as the waiters placed their food before them. Adrien noticed her nervous playing so he grabbed her hand and smiled at her in encouragement once again. She took a deep breath and turned to face her Parents "okay…so while you were away a lot has happened…I mean aside from my relationship with Adrien. Before I go any further I need you to know that I never wanted to keep any secrets from you, I just wanted to keep you safe!"

Sabine raised her eyebrows at Tom before looking back to Marinette and prompting her to continue "So…you have heard about how Lady Bug and Cat Noir get their powers from a miraculous right? I guess you're wondering what that has to do with me…erm well- you see, ugh!" Marinette dropped her head in her hand groaning "why is this so hard?" she looked at Adrien who nodded before looking back to her parents "Well- I guess I should have stared with the fact that…it's me! I am Lady Bug! There! I told you"

She closed one eye and cringed as she awaited her parent's responses. What she did not expect however, was what came from their mouths "we know" with wide eyes she stared at Tom and Sabine "wait- what? You _knew? How?"_ Sabine shrugged with a little laugh "what kind of parents do you think we are honey? What kind of parents don't notice their daughter disappearing all the time…not to mention you never exactly changed your hair- it's a huge give away you know- even Alya said so too"

Marinette's head flew in Adrien's direction too "Alya knew too? UGH it's a wonder Hawk Moth didn't find us sooner!" Tom smiled at Adrien "so you're Cat Noir then? We did start to wonder…but what's all this about Hawk Moth! Don't tell me you are in trouble after all?" Marinette smiled proudly "well…you see- Hawk Moth is not a threat anymore…" she looked in uncertainty at Adrien who seemed a little less cheery in response to the chosen topic "he has joined us in our cause to protect the people of Paris!"

Tom raised his eye brows and boomed with joyous laughter "wow…well this is cause for celebration! Not only did you stop Hawk Moth's terror- you got him on side! We were worrying that when the time came…what you would do" Sabine grabbed Marinette and Adrien's hand as her face showed every sign of joy "I am so proud of you both- this is good news! You need to tell us everything! Who was he?"

This was a question Marinette had expected but she still could not figure out what to say- a lot of people would want to know the identity of Hawk Moth but to tell them the truth would destroy Gabriel Agreste- and Adrien. She looked sideways at Adrien who was sat with a face that was a shade lighter than normal.

Marinette smiled at her mother ignoring the guilt residing in her stomach as she found herself once again concealing the truth from her parents "we don't know his identity still, he found us and once we were able to talk we came to an understanding- I know it's not an exciting story to what sounds as though it could have been an epic battle between good and evil; but I think this just taught me that there is no such thing as a good person or a bad person- only good or bad choices. Hawk Moth was acting through grief and made a lot of bad choices but now he wants to make things right- I think he should be allowed to try"

Tom's eyes seemed to sparkle as he gazed on his daughter with pride. Sabine nodded in agreement "I think you are right dear. I never realised how grown up you have become" Marinette laughed and shook her hand in denial "nahh I think I'm just mimicking Master Fu haha" Sabine and Tom looked at Marinette in confusion before Marinette slapped her forehead "right- I forgot you don't know…the whole reason I came here- duh"

Adrien laughed as his face returned to a normal colour "ok so Master Fu is the last surviving member of the order of the Miraculous- he is the one who gave us our powers. The reason I have come here was because- we are looking for candidates to join our cause; to reform the order and start a global network of protection. Not everyone who joins will be granted a Miraculous but we do need allies to aid the Miraculous users, I trust no one above my parents and so I came to ask you; will you both be there to support Lady Bug…no- your _daughter_ , in my mission to bring an end to pain and suffering- to protect the people- not just in Paris but in the whole world?"

Her face coloured up as her parents unexpectedly burst into applause "that was some speech Marinette! Had me convinced what about you Sabine?" her mother clapped and nodded "you are forgetting something Marinette- whether we knew you were Lady Bug or not- you have always had our support and that will not change now. We will do what ever we need to in order to aid you!"

A sigh of relief escaped Marinette- she knew her parents would be there to support her but she had always been worried that they would be hurt by her not telling them the truth- Alya too-they had all offered her their support knowing that she has concealing the truth from them- it showed to her just how much faith and trust they had in her.

Tom picked up his fork "my, my in all this excitement our food is going cold! Come on lets eat up everyone! Now then, Marinette; where do we sign up?" Marinette had began eating her own food she quickly gulped the potato down "well first you need to pass a test- the test is to be set by me and it is to show that you are dedicated and committed- that you are worthy of guarding the miraculous' power and assisting in it's noble cause"

Adrien nodded to confirm what Marinette was saying "Hawk Moth has joined the order so that he can atone for his mistakes, he too had to pass a test- we all had to" Sabine nodded "so what will this test be then Marinette?" She looked at Adrien with another nervous chuckle "erm…I'm not sure yet- it will need to meet Master Fu's standards, usually along the lines of personal sacrifice- let me go away and think tonight and I will let you know tomorrow, ok?"

 **Ok so not so much fluff in this one but it is on to business with the order and so I hope you still enjoyed it- what will the test be for Marinette's parents? Will it meet master Fu's standards and most importantly- will Adrienette ever get a hamster?! Haha once again I am thrilled with the responses and support I would love to hear more of your thoughts! Please drop me some more comments I love the motivation it gives me!**


	26. Chapter 26

Marinette stared at the ceiling above her and sighed deeply. Adrien was slouched in a nearby arm chair as they brainstormed appropriate ideas for Tom and Sabine's test "I literally have no idea what I could test them on…I don't want Master Fu to accuse me of going easy on them but I also don't want to make it unnecessarily difficult for them either!" Tikki was sat on the pillow next to Marinette's head also deep in thought "maybe you're overthinking this Marinette…what is the first though that enters your head?"

Plagg was goofing around nearby as the others were thinking hard in silence, suddenly a sudden crash destroyed the focussed silence in the room as a nearby lamp feel onto the floor. Adrien groaned in response "ugh couldn't you help a little Plagg instead of trashing the place?" Tikki nodded in agreement and pointed to Plagg accusingly "yeah come on Plagg lend us a paw here" Plagg simply shrugged "hey the lamp flew into me! Ugh fine; I think you are right Tikki- they are overthinking it- and so are you! The answer is even simpler; ask Master Fu for help"

Marinette shook her head in disagreement "No way Plagg- he said I have to give the test!" Plagg sat back as he gulped down a large bite of cheese he had helped himself to "he said you have to give the test, he didn't say that you couldn't have a crash course on tests though did he? I am sure he wouldn't mind giving you some pointers on what his expectations are!" Tikki's eyes grew large and round in surprise "you know what Plagg…you are right!" Marinette pulled her phone out as Adrien tossed another piece of camembert to Plagg "ok then, I guess it wouldn't hurt to call Master Fu" she pressed dial and set the phone onto speaker

"Hello Master Fu, I have spoken to my parents but I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Hello Marinette, of course; what is the matter?"

"Well I am having trouble setting a suitable test for my parents; I don't want to be too easy on them or too hard- what kind of thing would be classed as a test?"

"hmmm, let me give you this advice; the best tests are the ones life gives us. How people react in their everyday lives are an honest representation of their personalities. The best tests are when you don't know it's a test because the results are natural"

Marinette raised her eyebrows at Adrien and mouthed 'why can't he ever give me a straight answer' Adrien chuckled behind his hand.

"Adrien, Marinette doesn't understand me does she?" the both of them stopped laughing and looked at the phone. Marinette picked it up and looked at the screen

"that's strange; I don't recall putting it onto video call?"

"haha very funny Marinette! Think about it this way. This is not an academic test, we are not interested in the knowledge that your parents hold. We want to know them as people, if someone is doing a job interview they can simply say whatever they think the employers want to hear. We want to know what really lies beneath the surface- how do we truly know they are good people?"

"They are my parents! I know they are good people"

"Just because they brought you into the world that doesn't automatically make them good people- what proof do you have?"

"Well…well, ugh how am I supposed to answer that?!"

"hmmm ok, what did they say when you told them you are lady bug?"

"Not a lot really…turns out they already knew"

"interesting…how long have they known?"

"they figured it out pretty much straight away"

"See what I mean? Life sets the perfect tests! Tell them they pass!"

"Wh…what? How?"

"I said that you could give them the test- and you did- unknowingly"

"please explain master...I'm confused!"

"The hardest choice a parent must make in life is when to let go. At what point do you hand the reigns over to your child and let them take control of their own life? You were merely 14 when you took on the role of Lady Bug and they figured out it was you and knew the dangers of this; however they put their own feelings aside and trusted you to make your own choice. It would have been perfectly normal for a parent to take that choice away from their child and force them to stay away from the danger"

"But master- how is that personal sacrifice?"

"It is because when you love someone you can forget one important life lesson; needs of the many outnumber the needs of the few. They accepted that their child whom they dearly love would be at risk so the whole of Paris could be safe, they acknowledged that they needed to set aside their need to have their only daughter safe in order to keep everyone else away from danger- this was their sacrifice- proving to me and to you, Marinette; that they are worthy"

"Wow, I never thought of it like that. You are right Master- they could have confronted me at any time and told me that it was too dangerous and yet they trusted me and had faith that I would succeed. I understand what you meant now! Thank You!"

"my pleasure. bye bye Marinette"

Master Fu hung up and Adrien laughed a little "well...I guess that solves that problem- we just need to deliver the news to Tom and Sabine" Marinette smiled faintly "how about we tell them tomorrow- I guess I'm not ready to say goodbye to England yet and that would mean mission complete right?"

Adrien sat beside her- extending his arm for comfort "is something bothering you?" she shook her head with a weak smile "I'm not sure, I guess...I think I have really enjoyed our time together, sure we have had ups and downs; but its a journey we have taken together as Marinette and Adrien- not as Lady Bug and Cat Noir. I feel like a lot is about to change and change is good but before that happens I am enjoying things as they are now"

Leaning into his warmth she placed a gentle hand on his chest. She couldn't explain it but she felt a strange emotion within her- she could not explain whether it was sadness or happiness. Adrien held her tightly "Marinette! What is wrong?!" he noted the tears that had started falling down her face "Adrien... before we go back to our friends and family, while we are here together- just the two of us. I want you to know that on this trip I have come to realise the true depth of my feelings for you. I didn't know how powerful love felt! I feel it so strongly that I am almost afraid of it- is that crazy?"

She knew she liked Adrien she had been crushing on him forever but his lifestyle had always prevented true interaction- then there was Cat Noir, he was another side of Adrien behind a mask it was only recently she had found the two sides of the same person and it was only on this journey that she had come to know them as one- the two sides of the one person she loved "It's not crazy Marinette, I understand how you feel. I have known for a long time that my feelings for you are stronger than I have ever been prepared for. Our parents both approached the subject of Marriage- typical couples are scared by this concept and what it entails- I wasn't. I could envision my life with you- the possibilities for us and I knew that my future is meant to be shared with you- I could never envision it any other way now!"

"I'm not sure I know how to deal with these feelings Adrien, I'm almost afraid to welcome them in because when I do they overwhelm me- it almost hurts" Adrien cradled her face gently and kissed her cheek lovingly "when they build to the point that it hurts, you know what we need to do?" Marinette smiled against her tears "what?" Adrien's face was coy as he once again leaned into her "this" he began to kiss her passionately as he analysed the very emotions that Marinette had described, residing in his own soul "let's tell your parents the news- yes it will be mission complete; but if your not ready to leave we won't! I am yours to do with what you want where you want and if that means staying in England a little longer then so be it- I want you to be happy!"

Marinette forgot all about her tears of joy as she claimed Adrien's mouth once again. His words had been as deep and meaningful as her own- they both had attempted to convey their true feelings to one another. Marinette knew that there would never be any words that could give justice to her feelings but she knew that she had given a damn good try- so did Adrien. Now all they could do was show their feelings to one another. Adrien was right- this did ease the strange pain that love caused within them.


	27. Chapter 27

"wow…I never expected that" Marinette and Adrien had met up with her parents for breakfast in order to tell them the news, as expected they were as surprised as Marinette had been "yeah Master Fu is a big eccentric- I never know what he will come out with next" Tom had been digging into his bacon and eggs which he quickly swallowed and beamed "this is a good breakfast! By the way Marinette- how long are you both staying here? We are booked in here until the end of the week"

Marinette couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't ready to return to Paris but she couldn't gauge how long this would last. As she thought this Adrien's phone rang "please excuse me a moment- it's my dad" he left the table leaving Marinette to answer the question she still had not figured the answer to "erm…well I don't really want to go back to Paris just yet; we have to decide what we are doing. Where are you going from here?"

Tom Laughed as he shrugged his shoulders "we don't know- we are trying to be spontaneous. We have been simply turning up to the airport and choosing a last minute ticket on a flight to somewhere that strikes our fancy at that moment. Then we book a hotel online while we are waiting for the flight!"

This intrigued Marinette, it sounded amazingly fantastic and exciting "I feel like so many things could go wrong with that...but I have to admit it sounds wonderful!" Sabine giggled and patted Toms arm "hey…do you remember when we closed our eyes to chose which ever one our finger landed on!" he nodded and joined in with her laughter "yes…it was Paris- then when I did it I pointed to a different flight and that said Paris too! Haha but we weren't ready to go home just then we have been having so much fun!"

Marinette laughed too, she knew how they felt. She loved her home but the thought of exploring the vast earth with Adrien stirred a sense of excitement and adventure within her. She closed her eyes and pictured jumping on a plane to somewhere new and unknown with him, from this she remembered his excitement on the plane as they flew to England and strangely, she remembered the lonely pain in Cat Noir's eyes back when he had carried her home- that pain had been Adrien's.

Her eyes widened in understanding as it dawned on her why she didn't want to go home. Hawk Moth was no longer a threat. Lady Bug and Cat Noir was no longer needed in Paris, however Cat Noir and Lady Bug would always be needed by Adrien and Marinette! Cat Noir was Adrien's freedom and Lady Bug gave Marinette a sense of excitement and danger- the same attributes that drew Adrien to Lady Bug; the sense of adventure, danger and excitement that they both shared in their duties as superheroes.

She realised that subconsciously she was afraid that by returning to Paris their adventure would end, true they were now part of the new order but what did this mean? Were there other villains to fight? Were there untold dangers and adventures still awaiting them? She didn't want to ever see that lonely pain in Adrien's eyes again; if they returned home would Gabriel retain his protectiveness? Or would he- as Master Fu described it, 'hand over the reigns'? She knew that this was the core of her reluctance.

"Marinette, dear?" the sound of her mother's voice pulled her from the overflowing void of her fearful thoughts "erm what...oh er, yes?" Sabine looked at Marinette knowingly "is something the matter?" looking into her lap uncomfortably Marinette mumbled "It's nothing really… I was just wondering if Lady Bug is really needed any more" Tom's eyebrows rose as Sabine looked at him for assurance. He nodded to her and held his daughters hand across the table "just because Hawk Moth is no longer a threat, doesn't mean that Lady Bug and Cat Noir are not needed. Why would you come all the way here to enlist our help if you truly believed that?"

Sabine nodded in agreement and held Marinette's other hand "the people of Paris still need Lady Bug and Cat Noir, they may not be in danger however they represent something important to the people. Answer me something Marinette- my father always used to say 'what is better? To have a weapon and never need it, or to need a weapon but never have one?' I don't personally approve of weapons but I assume the point makes sense to you?"

Marinette shook her head- _how could she have forgotten her own words? How many times had she said that Cat Noir and Lady Bug would always be there for Paris!_ "You are amazing- both of you! Cat Noir and Lady Bug will always be there! Because it's better to be there and never need to use our powers than the alternative! Master Fu wishes to re-form the order because he hopes the miraculous power will not be used but to have them there if needed! He wants to enlist the help of people who are worthy of holding the Miraculous powers without the want to use it!"

Once again a new wave of understanding washed over her "the true test! Master Fu really is a genius! It was a lie! Cat Noir and Lady Bug's Miraculous never had the power to grant any wish when combined! He wanted to see if we were capable of having the power but never being tempted to use it! Hawk Moth did seek to use it but in the end he never did, Master Fu told me about the wish yet I never showed any temptation to want to use it! Adrien found out and knew it could be used o bring his mother back but he never gave in to the temptation either!" from this arose yet another realisation for Marinette; that the reason Master Fu's test for Emilie was to leave Adrien and Gabriel, was in order to plant temptation into the equation in the first place! However she could not tell this to her parents nor did she wish to divulge this to Adrien for fear he would go ahead and use his cataclysm on Master Fu or something wild!

Marinette laughed "that sly old dog! Ok…it seems we still have a job to do. The order's next move is to gain support from others across the globe. Seeing as you two are still travelling it would be a great job for you. We need people who can join us in our cause so while you are travelling you need to gather as many candidates as possible. The rest of us are also taking on this mission…"

Adrien returned from his call interrupting Marinette's trail of thought "Master Fu has called father and requested that we return to Paris for an important Mission- Master Fu will also be returning. I know you wanted to stay but…" Marinette stood up and took his hand with a simper "its ok- lets go back"

She hugged her parents good bye and wished them luck in their travels- she knew it would probably be another few weeks before she saw them again but leaving them was made bearable thanks to having Adrien by her side. Adrien extended his hand pleasantly in order to shake their hands but was taken by surprise as Tom and Sabine pulled him into a bone crushing hug "please look after our Marinette, Adrien!" his eyes sparkled like brightly polished emeralds as he proudly glanced in her direction before looking at them directly and nodding "always!"

Having returned to their room they had began packing their things away, however Marinette had noticed a strange silence. She knew that Plagg and Tikki were hiding in the hotels kitchen raiding the fridge one last time before they left, but this silence was due to something else. Adrien had barely spoken a word upon their return and she worried that something was wrong "Adrien? Are you ok?"

He shut his case and took a deep breath- it became apparent that he had been wanting to say something to Marinette "I have been thinking that we should also ask Chloe to join the order- what do you think?"

Marinette's head lolled to one side as she considered his proposal "I hate to admit it…but I think you're right. She was never going to be my choice for a miraculous holder and yet it became so- I wonder if it happened for a reason. When it came down to it I entrusted her with it once more and she returned it as promised just as Nino and Alya did- she passed the same test"

Adrien nodded and hurriedly interjected "not to mention- she figured out who we were and she kept it a secret! She used to be spoiled and brattish- I know that, regardless of the fact she was my only friend. Yet she seems to have moved past that and is trying to fix the error in her ways- just as my father did. I believe she has proved her worth!"

Marinette hugged him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder "You are right Adrien, I love how you see the good in everyone- that you have faith in people even when they possibly don't even have faith in themselves" he patted her head as it rested on him and lowered his chin on her as he cherished the feeling of her in his arms "the same can be said for you, Marinette. I love that about you too- don't forget, it was you who trusted her with it the second time even master Fu was doubtful"

They broke apart as a car horn beeped outside "that will be our ride- ready to go home?" she picked up her bags and took a deep breath as she silently said goodbye to England "I'm ready, let's go- we can't forget those two who are pigging out in the kitchen though!"

 **Ohhhhhh what mission does master Fu have for them? And will Chloe be happy to accept a place in the order? I have had so much more inspiration and I can't wait to start the next chapters so I hope you are all eagerly waiting what is in store hehe. Thank you again sooooo much for your support please, please favourite/ follow or leave your comments because I love the encouragement it gives me and as I have previously said- as long as you all have an interest I would love to keep writing for you! Until next time- bye bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

Marinette stood in utter astonishment as she viewed what had been Hawk Moths 'lair', in their absence Gabriel had commissioned works to begin for an adequate meeting room for the order. The room was considerably lighter and was filled with charming decor. In the middle of the room there was a long business table with luxurious chairs. There were various cabinets and displays that seemingly paid tribute to the Miraculous- each were apparently works of art belonging to Gabriel and Emilie.

Marinette wandered around as others entered the room and she noted a miniature Library holding many books that possibly contained information to do with the Miraculous and the previous Order. Adrien approached Marinette and whistled loudly as he looked around "wow- he really went to town! That's my father for you- ever the perfectionist. Look he's even added a projector!"

Marinette came to a halt as she spotted some filing cabinets- she would not guessed they were filing cabinets if it were not for Gabriel looking into the contents of one of the files. As Adrien looked closely Gabriel set the file back and closed it with a sigh "these are my files from when I was gathering information on the Miraculous, Lady Bug and Cat Noir" A single newspaper clipping was sticking out and Adrien slid it the rest of the way through the cracks before groaning and passing it back to Marinette. When she looked it was a blow up of the picture Alya took of her kissing Cat Noir.

She shook her head and laughed in slight amusement as Adrien took it back "I remember Hawk Moth asking me if the kiss was worth the price. Looking back I think; were it not for this kiss, all of this may not have happened. I guess the small price we paid- Hawk Moth finding out our identities, made way for better changes. At least I can answer him now" he turned and grinned at Gabriel as he pulled Marinette to his side "a single kiss from Marinette is definitely worth the price!"

Master Fu had made his way over and caught the end of their conversation "you may think all this happened due to the kiss- however fate can not be fooled, they say it is often on the path one chooses in order to avoid his destiny he will meet it! That is because fate does not reside down a single path- you may chose any path however they all inevitably lead to the same place. I do not believe in coincidences- I believe everything happens for a reason, it was no accident Hawk Moth was Cat Noir's father, it was no accident Cat Noir fell in love with Lady Bug- it is meant to be!"

Master Fu's eyebrows rose as Marinette scoffed and rolled her eyes "come on master- fate didn't decide- you did! You made it so that Gabriel Agreste ended up with the lost Miraculous and you gave the miraculous to Adrien knowing he was Gabriel's son" Master Fu nodded and stroked his chin "yes I did- however I did so as a result of meeting Emilie- whether I was he one to do it or not, one way or another Adrien was meant to be Cat Noir and you were meant to be Lady Bug, this is confirmed by your love…which leads me on to the reason I have gathered you all here"

He signalled for everyone to sit at the table and pulled out the miraculous book "I previously told you that I had been trying to decipher the pages of this book. I have made a recent discovery, Adrien, Marinette? I am in need of Lady Bug and Cat Noir's assistance if you may?" at this request they both stood and transformed. Marinette felt a strange sense of stage fright as she realised this was the first time she had transformed in front of so many others.

Lady Bug and Cat Noir stood either side of Master Fu who opened the book to the page showing the illustration of the combination of Cat Noir's powers "I have finally deciphered the meaning behind this page" Adrien frowned deeply and cocked his head to one side in confusion "I thought it meant that the combination of the 2 miraculous granted a wish?" Master Fu's eyes crinkled as he grinned and shrugged indifferently "test".

Lady Bug reacted instinctively as she grabbed Cat Noir's arm as she uttered under her breath "I knew it!" and held him back "You knew it was a test?" she nodded guiltily as she tightened her grip on him "It dawned on me recently…I didn't know for sure! I had a feeling you would act this way- stop struggling kitty!" Cat Noir laughed as he flexed his paws and claws "let me go Lady Bug so I can use my cataclysm on him!" Gabriel's mouth twitched as though a dangerous smile was threatening to emerge "I know how you feel son…however you must refrain from violence" Cat Noir grinned devilishly as he retorted with a roll of his eyes "thanks… _Hawk Moth_!"

Master Fu chuckled innocently "save your Cataclysm Cat Noir we will need it shortly" Lady Bug released her grip as his struggling ceased and looked at him perplexed "why master?" he showed them the illustration once more "there is a whole lot more for me to understand but I have come to further understand the extent of the miraculous powers! Cat Noir and Lady Bug I need you to face each other and hold your hands up to the other"

They did as was instructed and stood up with their palms touching- as though they were reflections in a mirror. Lady Bug looked into Cat Noir's eyes, and giggled as he offered her a playful wink. Master Fu approached them and looked to Cat Noir with a serious stare "I am certain that I am correct however this will take a great deal of courage and trust- I know you love Lady Bug and this would risk her life but right now there is more at stake! I will say this; should you succeed not only will you have the key to saving the world from an impending catastrophe but you will gain a new power- will you try?"

Cat Noir closed his eyes as he thought over Master Fu's agonising words "this mission master…does it truly mean risking Lady Bug's life?" Master Fu nodded and looked to Lady Bug "In order for you to gain this great power Lady Bug and Cat Noir need to use their powers while connected as you are now" Cat Noir's eyes widened in horror "that would involve me using Cataclysm on Lady Bug! She would die for sure!"

Master Fu nodded once more and sighed heavily "don't be so sure! It seems, if the bond is true enough between Lady Bug and Cat Noir- if their trust for one another is absolute- they will acquire a new power and Lady Bug will be unharmed. I ask you; is your trust for one another great enough? Is your love for one another pure enough- to withstand this ultimate test?"

Once again they looked into one another's eyes and this time Cat Noir's eyes were devoid of all playfulness. Lady Bug looked down to the ground as she allowed herself to consider the situation "Master? What is this catastrophe that is upon us…how can this new power help?"

Master Fu pulled out an aged scroll and laid it out in front of them. Unlike the book there was no illustrations- only undecipherable writing "This is so grave that even I had not been trusted with its knowledge from the order. Simply put this scroll tells us- Long ago Kwamis ran amok. Each using their powers as they please and causing devastation, humanity was at war with them and on the brink of extinction. The Ancient order made a deal with a select few Kwamis to lend their powers to stand a chance of survival, and so the jewels were used as a means to not only use the Kwamis power- but also to tame it"

Trixx who had been sat with Alya flew to Lady Bug "It was Tikki who made the deal- she's the queen of the Kwamis of the light, Plagg was king of the Kwamis of the Dark-who were the ones who were running rampant! We helped the humans fight the dark Kwamis and Plagg lost to Tikki in a one on one fight so he agreed to help us and to also convince the dark Kwamis to join the humans- they refused and betrayed Plagg"

Wayzz nodded and continued "they had no choice but to seal away the untamed Kwamis and so the original Lady Bug and Cat Noir joined their powers, captured them and used their new powers to place a powerful seal on the hidden cavern, there is a problem though. This seal was powerful but needed to be maintained…the only way to do so was for Cat Noir and Lady Bug to power up and once again place the seal on the cavern every thousand years. As master said; this power up requires a strong bond and a large amount of trust between Lady Bug and Cat Noir- no Lady Bug and Cat Noir have achieved this power up for nearly 2 thousand years!"

Master Fu smiled at Cat Noir "if you two can not achieve this new power the Dark Kwamis will break free and complete devastation will occur once again- they are untamed and unstoppable! We can not hope to defeat them. This was the true purpose of the original order, I had no knowledge of this however I recently visited the ruins where the ancient Order resided and I discovered this scroll and deciphered its text"

Cat Noir frowned at Trixx and Wayzz "why didn't you say anything- you all knew this!" Trixx shrugged her shoulders with a guilty grin "we forgot! This happened thousands of years ago and it wasn't until master found that scroll that we remembered"

Master Fu turned to face Lady Bug and Cat Noir once again with an encouraging smile as the others sat in astonished silence while they absorbed all of this new information. "I have watched over the two of you for a long time. I have faith in you- but do you have faith in yourselves? Do you trust that Cat Noir won't hurt you Lady Bug? Will you try and acquire the ultimate power up?"

Cat Noir stared at Lady Bug with uncertain eyes- he did not doubt that their trust and their bond was strong enough- but the thought of using his Cataclysm on her struck pain so deeply into his soul that it crippled his heart. Lady Bug gazed lovingly back to him and flexed her gloved fingers against his "I trust you Cat Noir- lets do it! Lucy Charm!" all shadows of doubt vanished from his eyes as he grinned back in determination "I love you Lady Bug! Cataclysm!"

 **OK so the story is taking a whole new turn- I had so much inspiration hit me and thought it would be fun to try a different story for the Kwamis- in the next chapter we will see if they manage to obtain their ultimate power up and what new powers this will give! Then there is the issue of the seal on the Kwamis- it is my belief that if you lock something up it will inevitably one day escape! I have so much more to write and as always I thank you all for your support and I hope your interest is still going strong! Bye for now!**


	29. Chapter 29

A bright light engulfed Cat Noir as a Dark Shadow crept over Lady Bug. Their hands felt exceedingly hot as they pushed their palms together yet they endured. Lady Bug refused to allow herself to feel any fear as Cat Noir's cataclysm battled against her hand; it was from his Cataclysm in which the shadow had originated- just as the light that was shining over Cat Noir had emanated from Lady Bug's Lucky charm.

Lady Bug felt a strange pressure from the opposing forces which threatened to suffocate her but she gasped and gulped down air to keep herself conscious. The building power between them was threatening to pull them away from the other but somehow Lady Bug knew this was a test- they needed to stand firmly against the surging energy that was trying to separate them. She forced herself to look directly in the light in front of her and into the glowing green orbs of determined eyes that lay beyond.

As she did this Cat Noir could sense her searching for him, he too wished desperately to see her eye to eye in this moment; a moment that felt like a true test of their love for one another. He strained his eyes through the darkness that hid her to find her stunningly bright eyes shining ahead like stars against the night sky.

As soon as their eyes met something changed within, their palms pushed through the other and in an instant they found themselves back to back. Lady Bug blinked in confusion- she had just walked _through_ Cat Noir? She had felt the warmth of his soul as she had walked through it. She had felt the fiery determination that was in his heart but most importantly she had felt the depth of his love and trust for her.

The light faded and the shadow disappeared leaving the two stood back to back in the opposite place from where they had started. ' _Woah this feels weird' Cat_ Noir nodded in response as he looked at their new attire. A sudden frown appeared on their faces as they realised that Cat Noir had just nodded in response to Lady Bug's thoughts ' _can…you hear me?'_ he nodded once again rather slowly in confusion _'I can! We can hear each others thoughts now!'_

Alya stood and pointed in utmost shock "you look like…I dunno; twins?" Master Fu approached them beaming widely "wow so this is what it meant- the combination of the two Miraculous also combined the users- it seems you two are one with each other!" Lady Bug and Cat Noir both examined the other; they had swapped some of their physical attributes! Cat Noir had one green and one blue eye- so did Lady Bug! Their hair had also changed colours too! Their hair had also split down the middle. Lady Bug grabbed on to one of her pigtails and grinned in excitement as she saw Cat Noirs blonde reflected in it.

Her costume was still red with black spots however it had changed to Kitty Noirs outfit complete with the same ears and bell that Cat Noir had. Cat Noir looked at his red spots and laughed as he discovered a black yoyo pinned to his side "cool! We have each others powers too!"

It was a strange feeling this new power, Lady could feel Cat Noir within her as well as in the room she could sense his thoughts and feelings and through this they moved perfectly in sync; they truly were one! She looked to Master Fu and as she did this so did Cat Noir. Lady Bug opened her mouth to talk but as she did Cat Noir mimicked her "Master? Huh…why are we both talking together- we didn't do that earlier!" It seemed that this power was going to take some getting used to. They were finding it hard to differentiate between who was Lady Bug and who was Cat Noir- they could no longer tell who was who!"

"Their minds seem to have merged!" Master Fu was inspecting them with extreme interest however Gabriel frowned and stood up "is that supposed to happen?" Wayzz looked to Master Fu in hopes of being able to assist "If I remember correctly, this power is meant to join the two heroes together in mind and soul and so they can chose to act as one or to remain together but still function as separate people- a foot in either side if you like. It will take some getting used to being able to choose whether to be as one or not but while they are together as one their powers will be doubled. They can use their retrospective powers infinitely and the other powers once. I believe they can also swap bodies should they need to- I imagine that could come in handy!"

Lady Bug focused on where she could feel Cat Noir and thought that through this she could identify him as a separate part of her mind and speak as herself; however this did not go to plan. As though trying to verify Wayzz words she found herself looking at Lady Bug as Cat Noir "ugh I don't see how this will come in handy! Master this power is really hard to control! How can it help us?" She lowered and shook her head as a very Cat Noir-ish grin emerged on Lady Bug's face "hey I think this could be fun!"

' _Speak for yourself kitty! Now think how do we get our bodies back?'_ she tried to ignore Nino's teasing as Cat Noir's mind spoke to her own ' _beats me…how did we do it in the first place?'_ She considered his words and once again focused on the warmth within her that she could isolate from herself as Cat Noir- she imagined that the ball of light that was his essence was her own.

She closed her eyes and opened them again once more; sighing with relief as she looked upon the others from her own body. Lady Bug Held out her hand in concern as Cat Noir fell to one knee but upon feeling his soul leave her own body forcefully; as though an elastic band had snapped inside her- she too fell.

When her eyes opened she felt intensely lonely, she could feel the absence of Cat Noir's warmth in her soul; it was as though she had fallen asleep with him laying by her side but when she woke the bed was empty and cold with only an indentation of where his body had rested. Tears pooled in her eyes as she nursed this painful loss within her- why was she crying? He hadn't died or anything!

She looked around the room and realised she had been asleep in Adrien's bed, there were many faces surrounding her but she only had eyes for one of them. She threw her arms around Adrien who stroked her head in consolation "I know Marinette, I feel it too- the pain of separation after becoming so close, its ok I am here!"

She clung onto him and tried to gain composure. She had found the merging of her soul with Cat Noir's oddly irritating and intrusive yet she cherished the feeling of being so close to the one she loved above all others and now that they were apart she felt incomplete and empty. Through heavy and damp lashes she looked to Adrien "what happened?"

The others had been so silent throughout everything and even now they simply stood and watched as Master Fu stepped forward clearing his throat "You two achieved the ultimate power up- yet it seems it will take practise to be able to master it, you don't have complete control over your powers and it seems to have exhausted you after a short time. I do not wish to be indelicate as I understand it has been very difficult on you experiencing this new transformation but we have little time. For now I need you both to train as hard as you can and master this new power so that you can go to the cavern and maintain the seal"

Adrien winked at Marinette "guess we need to do some serious hero training" she smiled warmly in response and nodded as she jumped from the bed "yes I agree, but we need some help. I wonder if it might be a good idea to go somewhere remote with Hawkmoth and some voluntary Akuma victims."

Alya and Nino grinned as they replied in unison "we volunteer!" Emilie held Gabriel's hand and squeezed it tightly "if Gabriel wishes to do this I shall also assist- we can find somewhere remote as Marinette suggested and help them train"

Master Fu stroked his chin as he considered their proposal before nodding "very well, take 1 week to train and then report back here- we will then need to make haste to the cavern. It might be a good idea to pick up this Chloe too- you will need all the help you can get- Adrien has requested we invite her to the order and I agree that she _eventually_ passed the test"

Adrien felt an exciting sense of adventure build up within him "we may as well really go for it- lets go camping on some deserted island somewhere and let loose with our powers- really get to grips with what we can do! Haven't you got a private island or 2 lying around father?"

Gabriel nodded as he held out his phone with a grin "I believe I do!"

 **Even heroes need to have some training! I can't wait to see Chloe camping tee hee I bet Hawk Moth wants to have a deciding outcome in his fight with Cat Noir too. Thanks once again for all your support! I would love to hit the 100 mark for followers so please help me! Bye for now :)**


	30. Chapter 30

"But I don't _want_ to go camping!" Chloe stamped her feet and crossed her arms in her usual stubborn manner. Adrien looked helplessly at Marinette who smirked smugly in response as she raised her eyebrows so that Adrien could practically read the words from her face _'you wanted to invite her onto the council!"_ he lowered his head into his hands and massaged his throbbing temple as he tried to reason with Chloe "look, do you want to be Queen Bee or not?"

She scowled in response and clutched on to her miraculous defensively "of course I do! I just don't see why we are going camping! Why can't we just go to a ski lodge or something instead?" Adrien wondered why Marinette hadn't stepped in to help him yet, normally she was the first to offer a helping hand in a situation! He felt the ache of his heart as he remembered the hole that was left behind now that they were no longer as one, he wondered whether this could be the suspect behind Marinette's uncharacteristically dark mood. He emptied his mind of these unnecessary thoughts and returned to the task at hand "if you want to be a superhero there will be sacrifices. We have warned you about the situation regarding the dark Kwamiis and whether you like it or not we must go- this cavern is also situated on a remote island there is a strong possibility we will need to camp out there too and we need to be prepared!"

Chloe crossed her arms stubbornly as Adrien sighed, apparently defeated. Unable to withstand the irritation bubbling within her any longer Marinette huffed and took Adrien's arm "come on…lets find a new Queen Bee- the others are waiting and we need to go" Chloe's eyes widened in alarm "no wait! I'll do it! Just let me get my things" Marinette winked slyly at a grinning Adrien "ok Chloe we will meet you outside. Bring the absolute minimum- remember it's not a holiday- it's training!"

They were to take Gabriel's private boat to the nearest Island he owned. Gabriel explained he had bought it due to the cheap price but had not decided what he was going to do with it yet. Emilie was to stay behind at Headquarters with Master Fu, she had taken Tom and Sabine's number and was checking in with their progress from time to time, as well as hunting for new candidates herself, that left Nino and Alya who were also accompanying Gabriel, Marinette, Adrien and Chloe to the island.

The Island was apparently further south and as the warm sun burned against Marinette's face she held her heart as though trying to cradle the ever present pain that she felt from her separation from Adrien's soul. Despite her efforts she knew that the pain she was feeling was etched deeply into her face and upon looking over to Adrien she could tell that his face was mirroring her own solemn expression. She patted the seat next to her- trying to fight the guilt she was feeling from her decision. He sat and grabbed her hand "I hope we can get used to our powers quickly, now that I know what it feels like to have you so close to me, I feel so lost without it"

These words also held true for Marinette, she was trying to ignore the overwhelming void of loneliness that was residing in her heart. She loved being so close to Adrien but right now his presence only reminded of her what she was missing inside. With extreme sadness she let his hand go and pulled an unconvincing smile in his direction. He knew that this smile was not genuine and he found himself dreading what she was about to say"Marinette?"

She stood up and lowered her head "Adrien- I can't handle this pain! I can't stand looking at you right now because it only hurts more! I'm sorry, I think we need to maintain our distance from each other for a little while. When I am here with you like this I feel as though we're separated by a wall of glass or something crazy- like I can see you but I'm not able to touch you. I'm sorry...but before we start trying to get used to merging I think we need to get used to being apart and then the next time we un-merge we may be able to cope with the separation" he watched helplessly as she walked away with her head low, without so much as a backwards glance.

Alya and Nino were sat on deck chairs enjoying the sun and giggling at Chloe's continuous pouting due to Adrien making her leave 4 of the 6 suitcases behind. Alya laughed harder as Nino picked up a huge spider that had surfaced and proceeded to chase Chloe around with it "it's ok Chloe come say hello…you need to get acquainted with bugs if you're going camping!"

As this was happening Alya wiped the tears from her eyes and noticed Marinette slip inside alone. Adrien sighed as he watched her walk away before slumping into the seat with his head in his hands, and so with Marinette's best interests at heart Alya approached Adrien "hey Agreste. Everything ok with you two?"

His eyes were glued to the spot where Marinette disappeared and he seemed strangely down "Hi Alya, yeah…we are all good, I guess... It's just that…it's taking some adjusting. When we merged, it wasn't just our powers- it was our souls. We love each other and I never knew you could feel so close to someone like that. Now we have separated I feel so empty, I feel like my heart has been ripped out"

Alya placed a single comforting hand on his shoulder with a caring smile "I can never understand how you feel- but I can imagine. Isn't that why we are doing this little trip? So you both can get used to your own powers and so we can all explore the limits of them. Have you tried talking to Marinette about how you feel? She is also feeling this emptiness isn't she?"

He responded with a single nod "yes, we were just talking about that- she wants us to keep our distance so that we can get used to the pain. We will have to merge again and it will be so much harder knowing that we will have to feel the emptiness once again after, but she doesn't understand! Staying away from her is just doubling my own pain" Alya could see the depths of his despair through his magnificently green eyes. Adrien reminded her of Marinette in many ways and this was one of them- they were so easy to read in their expressions and just like Marinette, Adrien wore his heart on his sleeve.

Alya stood with a new resolve "leave it to me! I will go speak to her. Nino! Get your butt over here" Nino jogged over laughing as Chloe stormed off "what is it babe?" She winked playfully and sat him down next to Adrien "Agreste needs some guy talk, I'm going to go find Marinette"

Chloe walked with banging footsteps as she entered the bar. She seated herself and poured a large drink which she drank quickly in anger, Marinette was sat a few seats down with her head on the bar in seemingly low spirits. Chloe looked at her uneasily- she had never been one for empathy but the quiet and awkward atmosphere between them was causing her discomfort "what have you got to mope about?"

A muffled groan sounded from Marinette "like you care Chloe" Chloe shifted in her seat to face her more directly "you are right I don't care...about you. I do care however about Adrien! Are you two fighting?" Marinette's head lifted a little and it was clear she had been crying "no...at least I don't think it's a fight. I guess I didn't stick around long enough to hear what his thoughts were" another tear fell down her already wet cheek. Surprisingly, Chloe found that she was feeling bad for Marinette and so she took another glass out and poured her a drink "I don't know what' happening with you two, but I know Adrien is head over heels for you and I know that you will sort things out"

Marinette took the drink and offered Chloe a rare smile of appreciation "I told Adrien we should keep our distance for a while, I don't want to; but I think it will help" Chloe nodded and grinned "of course it will- absence makes the heart grow fonder after all!" Marinette giggled and nodded "that is true, but in our case it is because of the absence of the other's soul that we are feeling this pain" after pouring herself another drink and took a sip before looking at Marinette over the rim of her glass "you're doing the right thing Marinette, don't run from the pain; confront it. Master it. Eventually you can use this as an advantage, once you have mastered your pain you will be able to merge powers with Cat Noir without fearing the lonely pain that follows. From there you can both worry about mastering the powers themselves without worrying about wearing yourself down and fearing the pain that will follow"

Suddenly it dawned on Marinette that; not only was she sat alone with Chloe, she was also drinking with her and listening to her _rather good advice!_ Marinette giggled in response to this realisation and Chloe looked at her in disgust "what?" she shrugged her shoulders and drank some more of her drink "nothing much...I was just thinking how surprised I am that we are talking civilly like this!" Chloe folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air "don't get used to it, I only did it this time because you were crying like a baby"

Alya was stood outside the bar door listening to Marinette and Chloe talk, she was just as shocked as Marinette to hear Chloe offering genuine advice- let alone offering it to Marinette. She smiled to herself as she walked away back to the boys. As she approached Adrien, his eyes lit up as he awaited her news "did you talk to her? what did she say?"

"I didn't talk to her- Chloe did! Chloe agrees with Marinette- she said and I quote 'you're doing the right thing Marinette, don't run from the pain; confront it' there was no doubt from their facial expressions they were as shocked as Alya had been to hear Chloe say something so very mature and sincere. Adrien was looking at Alya in disbelief " _Chloe said that?!_ wow I'm shocked!" Alya giggled with a wink "she sure did- they didn't know I was listening though so you better keep it to yourself you hear?"

Adrien nodded as he rose to his feet "I'm going to go talk to her" Alya grabbed his arm in warning but her grip loosened as he smiled at her reassuringly "its ok Alya- I know what I have to do" he left Alya and Nino and headed for the bar.

Chloe opened the door before he reached it and smiled at him "are you going to go talk to her?" he nodded once and held the door open for her "yes, she looks more cheerful now!" she patted his face gently "I didn't do it for her..." Adrien patted her head gently with a kind smile "I know- thank you Chloe"

Adrien approached Marinette quietly before getting on one knee in front of her "if I am to maintain such a great distance from my true love, please at least honour me with one kiss" Marinette looked at him mournfully through her wet lashes and sniffled with a smile "are you willing to pay the price for this kiss sir?" he stood and held his hand to his aching heart "the price of this kiss is nothing in comparison to what can be gained if we succeed- am I correct?"

Marinette smiled as she realised Adrien had come to understand the reason behind her decision "yes...we must endure this pain now so that we can overcome it and never feel it again" Adrien took a step closer to her "so to be clear- You will grant me one final kiss, the price of this kiss is that we must stay away from one another until we master this pain"

Marinette shuffled closer so that she could feel his warmth "will you pay the price?" He took her face in his hands as he whispered "I will!",Their lips touched in an overwhelmingly bittersweet kiss. They had made the deal, Marinette had honoured him with a final kiss and now he had to honour his part and pay the price. Marinette was eager to draw the kiss out to the fullest and so while she still could she daringly sought out Adrien's tongue with her own. He groaned against her lips before gasping as she claimed his mouth once again "How can I give you up when you drive me crazy like this?"

Her eyes looked into his with a carnal desire pooling beneath them. She offered him a playful grin as she pulled her lips away from his reluctantly "don't forget Adrien...I am also paying the price for this kiss" he nodded and begrudgingly let her escape his hold "how are we going to manage to stay away from each other on the island?" Marinette grinned devilishly suggesting to Adrien she had a plan "I want to play capture the flag!"

 **So sorry for the late update...had a huuuuge backlog of work to get through but here it is :) Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the training games- Marinette and Adrien will be playing against each other but how will they cope having each other as enemies? who will team up with who and who will win? I am so happy once again for the support and as always I value your thoughts and comments so please let me know what you think and also follow/favourite because I will only keep writing as long as I know people are still wanting to read! Bye for now :)**


	31. Chapter 31

"You want to do what?" Adrien starred blankly at Marinette who giggled in response before proceeding to explain her idea "I think it will be beneficial if we split up into two teams and camp in different locations of the island. We could do different competitive games such as capture the flag, to give us some friendly competition and a chance to explore our powers"

It was at this point Gabriel entered the room and stood with his hands on his chin as he caught the end of their intriguing conversation, Marinette paused as the door opened then resumed "If you and I are on different teams it will give us the distance we need to overcome this horrible emptiness, and given the fact we will be on opposing teams in a game, our competitiveness will take over- therefore distracting us!" Gabriel grinned and clapped his hands together "that sounds perfect! A little healthy competition is just what we need!"

Marinette's idea was well received upon presenting it to the others- it sounded fun and exciting and so- just as predicted, their competitiveness began to surface as each of them considered whose power could overcome whose. Nino winked at Alya "so what about the teams then? It will obviously be two teams of three"

Marinette knew that no matter what she and Adrien would be on opposite teams and so she proposed the fist idea that came into her head "girls V boys? There is three of each after all?" Adrien shook his head "no way! I don't like the idea of leaving you girls alone and unprotected" Alya scoffed and shook her head in disapproval "hey come on! We are Superheroes too you know? We can take care of ourselves!"

Nino grinned and shrugged his shoulders "how about Me, Alya and Adrien?" Once again Adrien groaned and shook his head "ugh- no thanks! I don't fancy been a third wheel!" Chloe flashed a bright smile "what about me, Adrien and Nino then" It was Marinette and Alya's turn to both profusely disagree in unison.

Gabriel offered a rare laugh and shook his head "very well, I guess we should pick straws?" he took 6 straws from the bar and cut off the end of three "who ever gets a short straw goes with Marinette and who ever gets a long one goes with Adrien- agreed?"

Alya and Nino both drew a long straw (to Adrien's displeasure) leaving Gabriel and Chloe on Marinette's team (to her displeasure also) and so with the teams decided they began planning the various games. Gabriel pulled out a map for each of them as well as various items that were to be used such as walkie talkies and compasses "there are no buildings, shops and such on this island and so if we run short of water or food we can restock from the boat- however I want to try and be as authentic as possible in the interest of survival training so here are some guides to living from the earth"

Chloe's face was becoming increasingly pained as she came to further understand just what was in store for her. They had finally made it to the island and a mixture of nerves and excitement had begun to surface from them. Gabriel had arranged for them to receive top of the range camping gear and so each of them received their own luxurious tents complete with sleeping bag.

Lacking in actual flags they simply made their own makeshift ones from two large tree branches and 2 tea-shirts (borrowed without permission from Chloe's many items of clothing) Marinette's team had the yellow tank top and Adrien's had the light blue blouse.

With a final agonisingly short glance towards each other, Marinette and Adrien's group parted ways in search of a good camp site. They had agreed that their first game would take part at noon the next day and they would have 48 hours in which to receive the enemy flag- the locations of which would not be disclosed to the opposite group so that they also had to locate the flag on top pf successfully capturing it.

Marinette's group had begun walking around the beach before coming across a trail that led into woodland. They agreed to follow the trail in hopes of finding a good place to camp out, Gabriel nodded and grinned slightly "we should set up camp where we hide the flag so we can keep an eye on it, they will expect this so it should be out of sight but nearby. I think we should make note of our powers and how we can utilise them for our defences- what do we know about the enemy powers?"

Marinette chuckled darkly to herself- having the notorious Hawk Moth on team would be most useful- he may not have defeated them but he had certainly concocted many plans that were on occasion well thought through and the cause of many close calls for Lady Bug and Cat Noir.

Chloe wasn't listening she was busy complaining about the dampness of the air and the effect it was having on her hair. Marinette followed closely behind Gabriel and kept her eyes peeled for the perfect location and her mind busy with the task at hand.

"Well Cat Noir's cataclysm wouldn't be much good on us because it would kill us…but he could use it on our surroundings which could be problematic…Rena has the ability of Illusions so we would need to be aware because that could be very useful and therefore problematic for us, carapace would be very useful in terms of defending the actual flag so in terms of abilities I think their defence will be incredible"

Gabriel nodded in response but did not seem fazed "incredible…but not impossible, remember they can only use their abilities once and then have 5 minutes before they turn back- the same for us. We will need to use timing to our advantage whilst ensuring our own time doesn't fall short"

Marinette considered her own groups powers and how they could be used "well Queen Bee's ability will be handy whether it's for defence or offence, I'm not sure about my lucky charm, even I don't fully understand its power. So far it simply offers me an item that can be used but it's not always evident what for until later on"

Gabriel stopped and looked around, he held up a hand signalling for silence and he listened intently for a moment "we need to go this way" he changed direction and the others followed "why? What is over there Mr Agreste?" Gabriel chuckled "please call me Gabriel, Marinette. I heard the sound of running water- it will be wise to find a source of fresh water while we camp"

Chloe shook her head "seriously? If you wanted water why not stay near the beach? Erm hello? There is a sea full! Not to mention it isn't damp or full of bugs and there is glorious sunshine!" Gabriel lowered his head in disbelief and muttered to Marinette "It's too late to switch team members isn't it?"

Marinette failed to respond with a laugh she simply stopped and looked at Chloe incredulously "seriously Chloe? There is a sea full? How have you lived this long with that kind of intelligence? Honestly! If you want to live off sea water go ahead- see how long you survive!"

Chloe's face dropped and she folded her arms "ok…I know. I'm useless- why do you think I didn't want to do this. I haven't ever needed to" Marinette couldn't fight the iciness in her voice as she replied "yes because you have always had someone to wipe your nose, dress you and wipe your ar…"

Gabriel cut across them with a clap and a thin smile "OK! That's enough girls. Isn't this precisely the reason we are doing this? In order to test our limits and gain new strengths, those strengths don't necessarily need to be new powers" both girls nodded wordlessly and carried on walking silently.

Eventually, they came across a small stream with a miniature waterfall along with this there was a small clearing amongst the dense canvas of gorgeously green leaves, hanging from the nearby trees. Gabriel set his bag down and turned on the spot "this is perfect. The Stream will offer us water; the trees are great shelter and provide a great cover from enemy eyes. There will be plenty of wild animals and fruit and berries we can eat nearby too"

Chloe dropped her bags and collapsed on to them breathlessly, Marinette grinned smugly "aren't you glad you didn't bring all those other bags now?" She responded childishly as she stuck her tongue out in response and muttered "this is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

Marinette unpacked her tent and started assembling it often sneaking a glance to Chloe who was simply looking at her tent as though hoping it would assemble itself. Gabriel shook his head as he too noticed that Chloe's tent was the only one not assembled "is there a problem? I may have bought top of the range tents my dear, however I am afraid they don't self assemble"

Chloe's face burned red as she continued uttering under her breath. She opened up the bag and sat with various items scattered around her haphazardly before simply staring in utter confusion at two small poles. Marinette had finished and so she grinned in Chloe's direction "do you need some help with that?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed while her cheeks burned brighter still "No! I'm not an idiot I can totally do this!" Gabriel shook his head in exasperation "I will go find us some food, Marinette? Do you think you can build a fire?" Marinette smiled unconvincingly "well, I haven't done that before but I will give it a go"

Having consulted a survival guide given to them by Gabriel, Marinette successfully started a fire a short while later. With yet another glance at Chloe she noted that the tent was no where near even started and Chloe looked rather flustered.

Sighing in pity Marinette approached her in order to assist "this isn't even funny anymore Chloe…it's actually tragic. To think you are so clueless, I'm sorry I don't mean to insult you- I simply want to help. Learn from this experience- you won't always have a servant or your parents there to depend on. You won't always have someone like me to take pity on you and show you what to do. Your parents love you very much but they do not realise the damage they have done by giving in to your every want"

Marinette was taken aback as Chloe's eyes pooled with tears "I didn't want to upset you Chloe, I just need you to understand what you are lacking in order to be a superhero. That is why we are all here; to develop"

Chloe wiped her eyes and looked at her lap "I'm not sad because of that Marinette, I just realised the reason everyone adores you and hates me" Marinette's mouth opened as though to disagree but Chloe shook her head "don't be modest either, I know its my own fault- my parents may have spoiled me but I wanted them to. I never thought or tried to imagine what things would be like if I were to do things by myself. Adrien had all of those things too but he isn't selfish in the slightest"

Marinette tried to offer a warm smile "you're not all bad Chloe, Adrien has always known this and I have come to see this recently too. You do have what it takes to be a superhero- you just need to believe in yourself a bit more and _try"_

Chloe nodded and picked up the paper instructions "these will help right?" Marinette nodded and stood up "yeah- just follow the steps" Chloe nodded with an air of determination "thank you Marinette"

Marinette stepped into the cold water of the stream and dipped her hands in the flow to wash of the dirt that had accumulated. She stood at the foot of the waterfall and felt the running water. Unexpectedly Chloe heard her let out a sudden shriek as she lost balance due to a sudden smack to the face as an unsuspecting fish fell over the water fall.

Chloe rushed forward and frowned as Marinette disappeared behind the veil of water "Marinette? Are you ok?" she approached the waterfall cautiously as she searched for the missing girl. "Marinette? Where are you?"

She leant over the stream and tried to peer through the running water before a sudden noise made her heart stop and caused her to tumble back "owww, Marinette! You scared me! Where were you?"

Marinette's head was sticking out from behind the water fall wearing a triumphant grin "I think I have found the perfect place to hide our flag!"

 **So the game is about to start, I wonder who will win…I actually haven't made my mind up yet haha we will have to see how things unfold- seriously, because I'm making this up as I go along haha. I am so glad that there are still so many of you who are enjoying this story, I appreciate everyone's support. Next chapter we will see how Adrien is dealing with being a third wheel whilst separated from his love- bye for now!**


	32. Chapter 32

Adrien watched through solemn eyes as Marinette disappeared from sight, Alya and Nino looked at each other silently- both unsure how to cheer Adrien up. Wordlessly, Adrien turned away and started walking in the opposite direction; keeping his gaze firmly ahead and in any direction away from where the love-struck couple accompanying him could be seen.

They walked somewhat aimlessly for a time until Adrien stopped and shook his head "seriously…where are we even going?" Alya groaned as Nino shrugged his shoulders "I dunno- we were kinda just following you dude" Adrien's ears burned as he realised he hadn't really formulated any plans he simply felt as though by walking somewhere- anywhere, he could somehow escape his woes.

The numb emptiness was creeping its way back in and an icy chill was stabbing away at his heart. He looked around desperately in hopes of finding somewhere they could set up camp "I can see a mountain in the distance! That would give us a height advantage and there must be a cave or something that we can hole up inside and hide our flag in there!"

The others nodded in agreement having no ideas of their own to offer and the three of them set off in the direction of the trail in the distance that evidently lead to the foot of the mountain. On the way Adrien was making note of any useful food resources or anywhere of interest that would prove useful.

Plagg, Trixx and Wayze floated along behind them goofing around, Adrien could hear Plagg's loud complaints to his Kwamii companions regarding the lack of Camembert; despite Adrien clearly packing plenty for the trip.

Alya and Nino were trailing behind again as they conversed quietly- unwillingly overhearing snippets of their topic of conversation made Adrien wish he could fall deaf around the pair and somehow made him feel more alone than ever!

Unable to take it anymore he turned around abruptly and looked directly at Plagg "claws out Plagg!" he briefly looked to Nino and Alya "it will be quicker if we transform right? I don't know how much longer until its dark" he didn't tell them that the real reason he wanted them to use their powers to approach their destination was so that they would have to use their hands on their weapons instead of each other!

Cat Noir laughed inwardly as he realised it didn't occur to him that using his pole to traverse the island would also give him a good bird's eye view of its layout, it wasn't a big island and aside from the surrounding beaches, a small woodland and miniscule mountain- there was not much else here.

He kept his eyes peeled for any sign of a fire or a camp where Marinette's team could be- however the trees were too dense to see through and he could not spot them in plain sight any where else. With the aid of their powers they soon reached the foot of the mountain and began the ascent.

Cat Noir sighed in annoyance as he failed to spot any naturally occurring caves- realising that his plan was in danger of failing he began to seriously think of a way to salvage the situation. They had climbed rather high up the mountain but were no where near its peak, he knew that to go any higher would cause a certain drop in the temperature and the atmosphere would be harder to breathe in.

Deciding it was better to stop ascending the mountain, Cat noir left the trail and sought out shelter at the level they were. They walked around for another hour before he slumped on the floor with his back against a rocky wall "ugh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all" he shifted his head around and looked at the wall behind him before standing up grinning "well…I guess if we can't find a cave- we could always _make_ one!"

Rena rushed forward before Cat Noir could activate his cataclysm "stop! You won't make a cave! You will make a crater!" Carapace laughed in response "I agree!" Cat Noir grinned knowingly "Trust me! Cataclysm!" he held out a single claw and tapped the wall with a single claw.

The others watched nervously through the gaps in their fingers as they awaited the devastation to follow, however it was with pleasant surprise that they gazed upon a slight opening "I thought it would be helpful to try and find a way to control my cataclysm better…although I didn't know if it would actually work!"

They all ducked in and Rena looked around uncertainly, there was plenty of room around them but she was concerned about how stable the roof would be. Carapace banged his fists against the roof in order to test how sturdy it was and seemed satisfied "shall we set up camp?"

They all transformed back and began assembling their tents; Adrien turned his eyes towards the others and groaned as he noted just how close their tents were being pitched. Pointedly, he shuffled his own tent further away and scowled in their direction "hey! I swear if I hear anything funny tonight you will be a member down and I will belong to a one man team!"

Nino grinned as Alya rolled her eyes "Erm seriously? I have way more class than that!" Plagg and the other Kwamiis had flown of in search of food and so while they waited for them to return with their food repot, the three of them sat in the mouth of their tents and began talking strategies.

They had agreed that Cat Noir would be a suitable option to go off and search for the enemy flag while Rena and Carapace remained behind to guard the flag. Adrien had tried to argue that this was a simple plan and that the other team would surely expect that to be their strategy, but it was not received with confidence- although Adrien suspected they simply wanted to be alone together without his sour mood.

"I still think we should try roles that differ from the expected- not just in order to win the game; but also to test our powers to their limits- discover any weaknesses and to overcome them!" Carapace frowned and looked at Alya who simply grinned and nodded "ok…you're right. How about I go tomorrow and try to find their base? I can hide out and observe to see if I can learn anything and even grab the flag if I get chance. If not then I can come back here and report my findings then we can construct a new plan"

Nino sighed in slight disappointment but nodded nonetheless "ok, sounds like a plan. No doubt they will try and find us too so we will need to find a good place to hide the flag" Adrien grinned madly as he looked over Nino's shoulder to the back of the small cave "hehe I have a great Idea; How about we spend tonight building some great defence with my newfound control over my cataclysm!"

Alya followed his line of sight and arched her brows "ok…now im intrigued- explain" Adrien laughed evilly and winked "assuming they find our little cave and make it past us- will they be able to get through our rocky maze? Before that though…" he had watched in relief (due to the quickly darkening sky outside) as Plagg returned "I will go out and find us some food"

Marinette had decided to try her hand at fishing with a make shift fishing pole she had fashioned out of natural resources thanks to the guidance of the trusty survival guide- after the idea literally hit her head earlier. So far she had failed to catch anything, however thanks to the simple peacefulness of the running water and the pink patches of sky that was visible through the trees; she was able to relax her mind into coping with the painful void within her.

She knew that ignoring the pain was only a temporary measure, she needed to confront it and make peace with it and so she let her mind drift with the water and the fish that were annoyingly avoiding capture"

Marinette thought back to her small discovery, she had fallen when the fish had unexpectedly flown at her face. She had expected that she would fall against the hard rocks that she believed would be behind the water fall- she did not expect to fall straight through it and down some sloping stone steps!"

She had believe that- with the natural cover of the waterfall, it would be a great place to hide the flag and so Gabriel and Chloe had gone through to explore. The pink sky was quickly being devoured by nightfall and still she had no luck in catching. Tikki emerged from the tent and sat next to Marinette "still no luck? Why don't you try a net?" Marinette chuckled mischievously in response "I suppose Chloe might have some fishnet stockings somewhere"

She threw the pole down and smiled at Tikki "fancy a run? I kinda feel like exploring for a while" Tikki nodded and held up her hand "wait here I will go and tell the others so they don't worry"

A short while later Lady bug was soring from tree to tree with her Yoyo and simple enjoying the thrilling sense of adventure in this secluded part of the world. She ran and jumped until the pent up energy began to crumble away and she was left panting and exhausted.

She walked a little further and came to a stop as she came across a trail that evidently led up a mountain. She craned her neck a little as she looked up high and found a small jutting ledge that she proceeded to approach.

Upon reaching the small ledge she sat down and dangled her legs over the edge. She sat back and admired the view of the small island that was spread out far below her. The stars had now begun twinkling against the black sky. With no light pollution that was associated with a busy city around, the stars were bright and the island glowed under the moon's light.

She wondered if Adrien and the others were somewhere below her and if they were ok. She sighed and clutched her aching heart as she remembered the last time she had sat admiring the world below from such a height. She had been sat upon the roof of Adrien's house with him…she shook her head to dislodge these thoughts before she dwelled too much on the very thing that was causing her pain now.

"Evening Mi'lady! I never Imagined I would find you all alone and looking so down" Cat Noir was stood on a ledge even higher than she was and she shook her head and rolled her eyes at the sky above as though some higher being had planned this to mock her "mind if I join you bugaboo?"

Lady Bug stood up as he slid down the rocks to her level and offered her a chivalrous bow "no kitty! We are supposed to be maintaining our distance!" Cat Noir's bright green eyes reflected against the starlight as he stepped closer to her "there is something exciting about fraternising with the enemy no?"

Lady bug scoffed "star struck lovers? They both died remember" he purred as he came toe to toe and leaned his head in closer so that he could hear the fast pounding of her heart "whether in this life or the next- you will be mine. Isn't that the moral of the story?"

She scoffed and pushed against his firm chest "no the moral is don't be an idiot and give up your life so easily because things aren't always as bad as they may seem!" she had been avoiding his intense gaze but found her eyes being drawn into his as though they were magnets.

Unable to resist him any further she leaned in to his lips and begged herself to find the willpower to resist. His lips were so close she could feel their warmth. Somehow she managed to pin point the pain that was hidden beneath the pleasure and remembered the reason they were here on this island in the first place.

With his lips millimetres from hers she stepped away and shook her head "no! I can't! I…" She turned to run away forgetting the fact she was on a small ledge and blinked dumbfounded as she fell into the depths below,

Cat Noir's eyes widened in shock horror as she disappeared before him into the black void below. Reality took hold of him and he screamed in agony as he feared for her fate "LADY BUG!" Without thinking or caring what could become of him he dived off after her.


	33. Chapter 33

Cat Noir's stomach squirmed unpleasantly as he fell helplessly through the cold air, his arms were outstretched in front of him, desperately grabbing at nothing as though his love would magically materialise safely in his grasp.

He strained his eyes to look below in his attempts to ascertain whether Lady Bug was safe. A feeling of foolishness washed over him as he realised that he jumped off without really thinking- of course she was ok! She would have used her Yoyo to get to safety.

As this thought entered his mind there was a large jolt to his stomach as he came to an abrupt stop centimetres above the ground "what did I just say? The moral of the story was to _not_ give up your life so easily- the situation isn't always as bad as it seems!"

Lady Bug dropped Cat Noir on the floor in a not-so-gentle manner and he rubbed his behind with a scowl "hey! That Hurt!" she flashed her angry eyes at him "good! Hopefully beat some sense into you!"

Cat Noir stood up and she turned away with her arms folded "why are you so mad at me Lady Bug?" her hands clenched and she started to walk away with stomping footsteps. Cat Noir rushed forward to grab her hand and stop her leaving but he did not expect to see her eyes full of angry tears "wh…why are you crying?"

Pulling her arm out of his grasp she tried to continue walking away "cataclysm!" her eyes widened in extreme shock as she tumbled into a large hole. She looked up to Cat Noir and threw her arms up "what the HELL? Why would you _do_ that!" she threw her yoyo to grapple but blinked in confusion as Cat Nori knocked it back with his stick.

"What are you playing at Cat Noir? This is ridiculous!" he nodded as he prowled around the hole above her "yes and so is walking away without even talking to me! You can stay down there until you decide to speak"

She groaned and rolled her eyes "I was crying because I was mad at you! I fell out of my usual clumsiness but I'm transformed and even so you jumped off after me!" Cat Noir shrugged his shoulders "so? I was transformed too" she narrowed her eyes at him "yes! So why didn't you use your powers to save yourself! I grappled onto a tree and watched you fall- I waited and waited but you didn't save yourself! Why?!"

His face coloured slightly "ok! I panicked when I saw you fall and I jumped after you. It wasn't until just before you caught me that it dawned on me that you were transformed!" He knew this wasn't going to help things but he never expected the fury in her eyes to increase "so if you believed me to be dead- you were going to follow! I never _ever_ want that!"

He jumped into the hole and approached her, she backed away from him until she was pinned against the wall "why are we doing this Lady Bug? Is it so wrong that I would not want to live without you?" he pulled her chin up so that she had no choice but to confront his gaze "think of the empty pain we are both feeling now having being separated- imagine the increase of that pain if we were forced to live without the other completely!" her eyes were glistening again as she considered his words.

He moved closer to her "I feel it now…the more you run away from me, and the more you keep me at distance- the more pain I feel. I can cope with the empty pain now because it is nothing compared to having you completely absent from my life- as well as my soul" he held his hands in front of his face with his palms turned towards her. She shook her head with fearful eyes "I can't Cat Noir!" he nodded with a smile as his miraculous started beeping "time is almost up bugaboo- the reason we came to this island was to master our powers and in turn we will master its pain! Next time I see you we will join again!"

He closed his eyes with a sigh as his hands lowered and he leaned into her slowly and kissed her cheek while she flinched against his contact "let's head back, its late and the others will be worried- let the games begin!"

He pulled her close to him and extended his pole so that they could escape the hole. After setting her down she threw her arms around him "I'm sorry! I never meant to push you away- I love you. I realise that whilst my intention was to face the pain and overcome it; all I've done is run away from it. I should be practising with you not avoiding you! It is too late to swap teams now but once we have finished our game we will go away and do our own training and we will master this new power!"

He smiled warmly as he pulled her closer to him "does that mean I can steal a kiss or 10 before dashing back to camp now?" his eyes sparkled in mischief as his transformation faded "see I have time now while Plagg refuels" Plagg rolled his eyes "I am going waaaaaaaaaay over there- I don't need anything putting me off my Camembert!" he disappeared with his cheese as Adrien laughed in response "like anything _could_ do that!"

"Spots off! Tikki-why don't you go with Plagg for a while?" Tikki nodded with a cheeky wink before rushing off to catch up with Plagg. They sat against a nearby tree and Marinette laid her head on Adrien's shoulder "Marinette- you said you love me earlier?" she lifted her head slightly and kissed him gently on his cheek "with all my heart Adrien- besides it's not the first time I have told you that" he closed his eyes peacefully at her touch "I know- but each time always feels like the first time because I still can't quite believe I finally can call you mine. I love you with all of my heart too"

 _"_ You know you're not the only one who can't quite believe it, I loved you for so long and nearly gave up all hope on many occasions- I am glad I didn't" he chucked quietly as he laced his fingers into hers "I'm glad you didn't too" he held on to her hand tightly and brushed his lips against her knuckles before resting their hands in his lap.

Without thinking Marinette let go of his hand and placed hers lightly on his inner thigh. Quickly she realised just what she was doing and went to move it away, however his hand grabbed hers "please…don't let go" his voice was low and tender causing her breath to cease and the arm wrapped around her tightened so that he could pull her to him.

She knelt in the gap between his thighs and pressed her hands against his legs as she leaned in to his kiss. He grabbed her hands so that he could daringly guide them up his legs- he had endlessly craved her since they had parted and now that she was here in front of him, he needed more! She moved one of her hands away from his leg and pushed his hand against her.

He pulled her on top of him so that she could be closer. From this Marinette noted that somehow the pain was fading away- although not completely gone. Breathlessly she whispered into his ear whilst she fought the overwhelming blush of embarrassment that was surfacing "I…I wan…No- I need you now, Adrien!" his green eyes grew large in surprise as he looked at their green and somewhat breezy surroundings " what here?" she nodded with a fierce flame burning in her eyes "what are you afraid of? Who is going to see us out here- daises?" It was true that they were far from his camp, but how far away was hers? Full of overpowering lust, Marinette moved her hips tortuously on top of him "call me crazy Adrien but I think it will help- you need to give me your soul once again to fill this painful void!"

All resistance crumbled as she unbuttoned her shirt and lowered her warm flesh against him, he no longer cared about where they were or who would see- he needed her; because she also needed him.

Adrien would have never imagined that being naked in the middle of a moonlit forest with his love would feel so amazingly passionate and free. Their cares were swept away in the wind that was blowing around them and their heated passion was more intense than the absent rays of sun that would surely shine over them the next day- when they would meet once again; as rivals.

He buried his face into Marinette's sweet smelling hair as his pleasure intensified and in turn he could feel her crumble under his touch. Her knees had been tensing strongly against his thighs but they suddenly weakened as her body became slightly limp and she relaxed against him with a heaving chest. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and for a little while they remained silent as they gazed adoringly into each others eyes.

Marinette lowered her head forward onto his shoulder and closed her eyes with a large smile. The large hole in her heart that was reserved for Adrien felt full and whole once again- he had given his soul to her just as she had given hers to him.

She felt him chuckle beneath her and she lent back to join in "If only I had known that this was the answer sooner!" Marinette smiled mischievously as she handed his jeans to him "I agree…but how did you realise that this would work?"

Marinette jumped as she wiggled into her jeans and shrugged "one of the times my mum gave me 'the talk' she said that an act such as that gives a part of your soul to the other person- to give it away to so many would leave me less than human haha! So I figured if it was true it would fill the empty gap we have been feeling.

Adrien frowned "yeah- but this isn't our first time…" Marinette smiled as she kissed his cheek "I know…I think this time we simply needed reminding that we always have a part of each other's soul with us and we seemed to have forgotten.

Adrien responded with a wink "well I definitely won't forget now- wow I never expected you to be so naughty! I mean we just literally had sex _outside_!" Marinette lowered her head with a slight grin "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm a good girl remember, Adrien"

He touched her ears with his lips before whispering "I know…that means your only naughty for me…see you tomorrow bugaboo- may the best hero win!" Her eyes flashed with delightful mischief "I plan to, Kitty!"


	34. Chapter 34

Marinette entered the camp with an awkward smile as she looked into the eyes of Adrien's father as he was seemingly looking at her with a knowing smile, or was that just her paranoia? Considering the intimate scene under the stars she was involved in with his son only a short while ago.

Subconsciously she patted her hair straight and sat on one of the logs that had been placed near the camp fire. She sat herself next to Gabriel in order to avoid his eye contact knowing her already burning cheeks would betray her. Chloe was smiling rather brightly as Marinette sat down and handed her a cooked fish "look! I actually managed to catch some fish! See- I'm not totally helpless after all!"

Marinette offered a kind smile "that's awesome Chloe! Even I was struggling earlier- how did you manage it?" she shrugged as she pulled out one of the guides "I read some tips in here and it worked! Anyway; where have you been? You were gone forever" Marinette could feel the heat returning to her cheeks and looked intently into the fire in front of her.

"No where really I just wanted to explore a little, speaking of which- did you find anything down there?" Gabriel shuffled in his seat next to her and discarded the fish bones "not really, the steps look man made however it is simply a dead end at the bottom- I figured there could be a hidden door way or something exciting but nothing seems out of the ordinary. Regardless its still an excellent hiding place for our flag"

Chloe yawned widely and stood up "well I'm going to sleep now…if I can possibly manage to in _these_ conditions" she climbed into her tent leaving Marinette sat awkwardly with Gabriel. She began to wonder if she should go to bed too however Gabriel began to speak "I realise Marinette that I never properly apologised to you"

Marinette twirled her thumbs together uncomfortably "you don't need to apologise to me- I understand why you did it. I'm not condoning your actions- but I can empathise. It feels strange saying this to you- Adrien's father; however he means the world to me. I'm only 18 and I can't say I know what love is but I can't imagine it is anything but what I feel for Adrien. Knowing that…" Thoughts from their earlier argument entered her head and her heart stung when she considered the feelings she had watching him plummet of the cliff after her and not saving himself.

"…Knowing that, I can only imagine how I would feel if Adrien suddenly disappeared from my life. It is easy for me to tell you to your face right now that I would never follow a path of darkness in order to find him again- but I am only human and so are you. I believe that anyone who is faced with despair and suffering can chose the wrong path because the darkness in their life hides the true path they should take. This is why I do not need any apology from you Gabriel; you are a good person! You just had the light taken from your life and blindly stumbled your way down the wrong path"

Gabriel lowered his head and shook it gently "eloquently put but it does not excuse my actions. You are a very kind person Marinette, you radiate light naturally and so even if this light you speak of was to disappear from your life I have no doubt your own light would keep you on the correct path- regardless of the darkness around you" Marinette smiled sadly with clenched hands "I hope such a day never comes" Gabriel laughed quietly "I can see Emilie and myself in you two- you may be young but that doesn't mean your love is not true. I am happy that my son has you- I believe you were the light in his life keeping him on the right path when I was the one spreading so much darkness around him; both as a father and as Hawkmoth"

Gabriel stood and grinned "you seem less burdened now Marinette, did you and Adrien work things out?" Marinette cursed her traitorous cheeks as they blushed furiously "how did you know I saw Adrien?" Gabriel doused the fire and winked playfully in her direction "I was young once too you know; I recognise the 'walk of shame' when I see it, good night Marinette" he crawled into his tent leaving Marinette sat scarlet faced with embarrassment.

Tikki unzipped Marinette's tent and wiped her sleepy eyes "are you coming to bed now Marinette?" she fell clumsily fell through the mouth of the tent and climbed into her sleeping bag "yes Tikki- We need to be well rested so that we can win against a certain kitty cat" Tikki nodded with helpful encouragement as she snuggled in next to Marinette "you can do it Marinette!"

Marinette was exhausted, she had not had much experience camping and she could not say she would want to do it again. The humidity of the forest along with the warm night air was uncomfortable enough however this was also accompanied by the hard floor and unnerving rustles from the outside.

Marinette sat up straight as she heard the heart stopping sound of approaching footsteps- were the others awake at this time? She watched with held breath as the zip to her tent began to move and upon opening somewhat Marinette sighed in relief as Chloe's face came into view "Chloe? What are you doing in my tent?"

Chloe had her sleeping bag in her arms and was pulling a strange face "I can't sleep Marinette…the noises freak me out!" Marinette couldn't laugh at this because she had only been freaking out moments before "relax, its only animals and wind" She tried to offer a convincing smile as Chloe nodded "I know that…I know, but it still creeps me out. I watched this movie once with Adrikins and they were camping and they thought it was just animals…but it was madmen instead!"

Marinette felt her cheeks burn as she recalled her own movie experience with Adrien "that was only pretend, besides what Madmen stand a chance against us superheroes? Do you want to stay in here with me?" Marinette giggled as Chloe's face instantly brightened up "thank you Marinette!" she laid her sleeping bag next to Marinette who zipped the tent back up- secretly relieved that she didn't have to be alone.

Marinette laid down once again and found that Chloe was staring at her strangely as though wanting to say something "are you still scared Chloe?" she shook her head with an uncharacteristic warm smile "no, now that I am in here with you I actually feel silly" she turned onto her side and rested her head on her hand with a small grin "so?"

Marinette blinked blankly as she also turned over "so…what?" she noted that Chloe was looking at her expectantly but Marinette was greatly confused by this "aww come on you can tell me the details Marinette! We're both girls and don't tell me your not dying of embarrassment being here with Adrien's dad after what he called you out on earlier!"

Marinette's face fell slightly as she quickly hid behind her hands in attempts to hide her embarrassment "oh no…you heard that?" Chloe sat up further with keen interest "of course I did! So tell me…did you both really do _it!"_ Was there any point in denying it to Chloe? Had they been having this conversation this time last week she would have certainly shut it down however thanks to this trip Marinette had come to know her on a deeper level and surprisingly had developed a newfound trust and friendship with her.

Marinette grinned despite herself as her eyes met Chloe's "ahhhh ok fine- between us girls?" Chloe nodded with a slight squeal "of course! Tell me everything!" Marinette sighed in defeat and sat up to join Chloe at eye level "I'm not sure I want to tell you _everything_ but I can't deny what happened between us"

Chloe nodded with a wink "I never would have guessed that goody goody Marinette Dupain Cheng would do something so naughty! I can hardly believe it! I mean not only you but _Adrikins?_ He's always been so gentlemanly and reserved" Marinette shook her head with a giggle "yes Adrien has always been that way but Cat Noir was always the opposite and I see more and more of Cat Noir from Adrien now"

Chloe shook her head feigning disgust "Cat Noir was such a flirt with everyone- to think that it was Adrikins all along- I'm actually shocked" Marinette laughed suddenly as she recalled a certain memory "well…I once borrowed Plagg and became Kitty Noir, I can't say I was that much different- it certainly was a memorable experience"

Chloe's eyes widened in interest "I heard about that! I didn't realize it was true though because no one ever heard anything else again- at least it isn't all Adrien then- what happened there?"

"Well we got our jewels mixed up accidentally, then there was an Akuma attack so luckily I had Plagg nearby too- when I transformed I became really playful and carefree, I hadn't realised that our transformations changed our personalities. I guess I hadn't noticed because I think Tikki and I are similar so I don't change too much"

Chloe laughed sweetly as she watched Pollen snuggle sleepily into Tikki "I haven't been with Pollen as long as you have had Tikki but I love having her around" Marinette stroked Tikki gently with her finger "I have so much to be grateful for and it's all thanks to Tikki and the Miraculous! I don't think my life would be the same"

Chloe smirked suddenly "hey! We are getting off topic here- I want the juicy details!" they both fell silent as a muffled voice sounded nearby "please spare me the 'juicy details' Marinette!" Chloe grinned with tear filled eyes as she fought the laughter that was threatening to burst out. Marinette pulled the sleeping bag over her head and whispered "please just kill me now Chloe!" With a huge grin Chloe responded "I think poor Natalie is going to have to endure another 'talk' with Adrikins!

 **OK So this chapter was just for fun and I hope you all enjoyed it, it is the start of the game next chapter and I am still deciding who will win** **J** **Before anything else I would like to respond to the guest comment in relation to my over use of 'tee-hee' firstly I welcome such comments because they are valuable and so I would never be mad if it is meant as constructive criticism. I use this a lot to convey mischief and playfulness however I didn't realise just how much I had used it in previous chapters so thank you for bringing this to my attention I have gone back and amended my use of it as I imagine it must be annoying for others too and I wish for people to enjoy my writing and so I apologise for this. As always I thank everyone for their support and I hope you are all still enjoying my story and looking forward to the next chapter! Bye for now.**


	35. Chapter 35

Cat Noir's heart was soaring faster than his body as he vaulted his way back to Alya and Nino. He attempted to straighten the grin that had stuck to his face; however he simply could not hide his overwhelming glee.

Having darted his eyes over the landscape, he found a small group of deer that he knew would be big enough to feed the three of them, as he considered they still needed food.

Cat Noir landed stealthily in a nearby tree and watched his prey carefully- laughing silently as he considered the fact he was literally a 'cat on the hunt'. The deer below him were calm and unaware of his presence and so they remained still and therefore- perfect targets.

He continued to watch them with uncertainty before he eventually exhaled in a loud sigh; relaxing and dangling his legs over the branch as they scurried away. Somehow he just couldn't bring himself to hurt them- even for food. Cat Noir threw his head back against the tree as a loud and uncomfortable grumble resonated throughout his stomach.

Fighting the urge to return to the boat, the hungry hero took a last desperate glance around in search of food. His stomach growled angrily once again as he jumped down from the tree and started in the direction of the boat.

Laughing Guiltily as he threw a bag full of food over his shoulder, Cat Noir pulled out his pole and hastily made his way back to the others- he had been gone a while now and didn't wish to cause any unnecessary worry for his group.

Alya shook her head angrily as she entered the cave once again "where on earth is he Nino? Do you think he got hurt?" Nino shook his head as he turned the bird around over the fire "I'm sure he is fine- do you want me to go and look for him?" Alya shook her head quickly and pushed down on his shoulders "No way! I'm not staying here by myself! Let's wait a bit longer then if he hasn't turned up we will contact the others- okay?"

Nino's shoulders relaxed as he looked over Alya's shoulders and caught sight of Adrien "dude! Where were you?!" Alya slumped down and exhaled loudly in relief "sorry guys- I was struggling to find anything to eat…truth is I found some huge deer but I guess I couldn't bring myself to eat them when I saw how peaceful they were"

Nino laughed loudly "it's no big deal bro- Rena Rouge used her illusion magic to catch some birds with worms and such; I'm cooking them now- the birds I mean! Worms would _not_ be cool to eat…Although I dunno? I guess they wouldn't as I have never tried them" Adrien shook his head in response and awkwardly dropped the bag in front of him "I should have thought of that before I caved and went to the boat" Alya groaned with dismay "speaking of 'cave' shouldn't we get digging?"

Adrien nodded with his mouth stuffed of food and gulped it back "yeah! Lemme get Plagg some camembert and we will start once he has recharged"

Alya leaned in with a wink as Adrien continued to fill his mouth hastily "I'm glad you and Marinette seem to have worked things out" she smiled sweetly as she giggled a little in response to his flummoxed expression "how did you know?" absentmindedly, Adrien caught Plagg as he attempted to sneak away but didn't take his eyes off Alya as he waited for her response she shrugged her shoulders with a grin "girls intuition- that and the fact its written all over your face! Now then, shall we make that maze?"

When Marinette opened her eyes she felt a wave of relief in response to the sunlight- despite its harsh effect on her tired eyes. She had not slept well and looking down at her aching body, she discovered the source of her discomfort; Chloe had wrapped herself around Marinette in her sleep causing certain parts of her body to become numb and as a result of their shared body heat she was also sweltering!

Laughing with a shake of her head, Marinette tried to roll Chloe over "wow ugh…you're heavier than you look Chloe!" She had expected Chloe to wake up as a result of the pushing and noise but it seemed Miss Bourgeois was a heavy sleeper.

Having finally freed herself from the tangle of Chloe's sleeping arms and legs- as well as successfully avoiding stepping on the sleeping Kwamiis; Marinette crawled out of the tent and stretched her aching body in the fresh morning air and welcoming sunlight.

Gabriel was already up and was in the process of making breakfast; Marinette gratefully received a plate full of fish from him as she sat down near the fire "good morning Marinette- I would ask if you slept well but considering the amount of chatter last night I would assume you had difficulty?"

Marinette coloured up once more; wishing she could fight this reaction from her cheeks better "Good morning…I'm sorry about that. Chloe and I haven't really been camping before and I guess we freaked a little"

Gabriel nodded with a slight grin "I understand, are you ready for today's battle?" Marinette's eyes watered as a tiny fishbone lodged itself in her throat and she coughed it down "I'm sorry! I did try and remove them as best as I could. It would seem I missed one"

He offered her a drink of water which she gulped down gratefully "thanks! Its ok they are so tiny it must be hard! Also I wouldn't exactly call today a battle… more like a training exercise"

Gabriel shook his head and laughed slightly "it may be in the form of training but if you are to truly receive any merits from this 'exercise' you should take it seriously- whether friend or foe we aim to win! Am I right?"

Chloe emerged from the tent wiping her sleepy eyes. Marinette had never seen her look so unkempt. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and her face was missing its usual mask of make up. There were also slight dark circles under her eyes.

Marinette felt herself warm up to Chloe more; seeing her in a less 'perfect' form felt as though Marinette was really seeing the person beneath all the cosmetics and the persona Chloe maintained as part of her 'queen bee' image.

"Good morning Chloe, ready for today?" It became evident that Chloe was by no means a morning person "yay, I just _can't_ wait…to get off this stinking Island!" Marinette laughed at the obvious sarcasm in her voice "I thought you were a competitive person Chloe- aren't you looking forward to winning?"

Chloe grinned after gargling with her mouthwash "I love winning…it's the competing that is tedious!" Gabriel smiled thinly as Marinette shook her head "how can you be a winner if you don't compete?" A small grin surfaced on her face as she shrugged her shoulders "easy…just be in a team who will win!" she winked at Marinette who understood Chloe's none too subtle way of telling her that she and Hawk moth would be doing all the leg work.

Marinette stood up and stretched with a smirk "I'm actually looking forward to this! I feel confident!" she looked at Gabriel and winked "your right…we aim to win!"

Chloe shook her head with disgust "please Marinette don't torture me with a pep talk- there is no sense in talking about winning- lets just win!"

Gabriel also rose to his feet and chuckled "Well now it seems we are all in agreement that we will win- lets go now and do it!"

Alya and Adrien were peering over Nino's sleeping face- they had both managed to get washed, dressed and eaten breakfast and he still had not surfaced from his tent. Adrien laughed a little as he turned to Alya "it seems we both have late rising friends- Marinette seems to sleep in a lot too"

Alya's eyebrows rose as she smirked in his direction "oh? So did you and Marinette share rooms then?" Adrien laughed nervously before walking away with no verbal response, although a shadow of a grin could be seen on his mouth "oh no Agreste! You come back here and tell me the details so that Marinette can't deny them later!"

Adrien laughed as she pulled back on his collar "Ok, I'll tell you… if you tell me about yours and Nino's 'details' too, deal?" Alya let go off his collar with her hands held up "ah ok fair point- there is no way I'm going into that with you!" another boyish grin emerged on Adrien's face as his eyes gleamed in mischief "ah…so there is _some_ 'details' then- you just don't wish to divulge"

It was Alya's turn to nervously chuckle as she began to walk away wordlessly "just remember who began this conversation in the first place!" she waved her hand over her shoulder in acknowledgement "yes, yes, yes, I get it 'I walked into that one' now where are those kwamiis- we have a game to win!

Lady Bug was crouched silently high in a nearby tree, she had agreed to go in search of the 'enemy base' whilst Queen Bee and Hawk Moth remained behind in order to organise defences and hold off any attacks from the other side.

Although it had been a good hour since she had departed she had not yet found any trace of their base. Out of ideas- she had returned to where she had last met Cat Noir- thinking he may not have been that far from his base.

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she spotted the same tree from the night before. She dropped down from her branch and placed a single hand on it with a faint smile. Deep down, she wished that they would be able to make more special memories together.

"I guess we had the same idea bugaboo" Cat Noir watched smugly- swinging his tail playfully as he observed the startled Lady Bug jump in surprise "and what idea is that kitty?" he stepped closer with a mischievous glint in his eye as he viewed the tree behind her "because we last ran into each other here- therefore the other's camp must be nearby too- but you must know that I have a more convenient way of getting around therefore I can cover more ground than others, thinking on though so do you"

Lady bug pulled a smug grin of her own and shrugged her shoulders "what's it going to be kitty? I am guessing you have Nino and Alya as the defence for your base so are you going to give up your search to follow me? Or are you going to let me escape and go in search of our base?"

Cat Noir's eyes widened in delighted surprise as Lady Bug began swinging her yoyo around. He winked as he pressed to of his fingers to his lips and blew her a kiss along with his response "I'm going to do both, Milady!" He flexed his fingers and as the black aura of his Cataclysm surrounded his hand he threw his hand hard into the ground in front of him- making a huge canyon deep into the ground.

Lady Bug had already anticipated Cat Noir's approach having fallen victim to it once already. She readied her yoyo and jumped to higher ground. Cat Noir watched in glee as he considered the challenge she had now presented to him. He gave chase so that he could inevitably lure her into the depths of his trap where she would wait until he was victorious- this was his plan anyway, however Lady Bug was proving non compliant as she escaped his grasp again…and again…and again.

She giggled wildly as he pounced in her direction and once again she escaped to the safety of another branch. Cat Noir was strangely enjoying this chase but he knew he needed to show his lady his assertive side in order to achieve victory.

He knew he needed to stop playing the fool, chasing her was getting him no where! In chasing her he was doing things on her terms- she was too fast and he needed to bring the fight to his turf. He halted his pursuit and resumed his swinging of his tail "ok, this is clearly getting me nowhere bugaboo- not to mention your clearly enjoying yourself. How about we stop this game of tag and have an actual battle! Winner divulges their base location?"

She grinned arrogantly as she hopped somewhat unsteadily from the tree "hehe you're on Kitty!"

 **So so sorry about the delay in this…Christmas means lots of work haha, thank you all for your comments- good or..less good haha they all help me grow as a writer! I have something special planned now so hope your all going to eagerly await the next chapter!**


End file.
